Hunger
by Trekky18
Summary: Doctor McCoy was the last person Lt Olivia Gellar ever wanted to see. Now she has to spend six long days and five equally long nights alone with him in the caves of Zontolar III. Olivia is hungry...and she isn't referring to food. Rated M for swearing
1. Prologue

Leonard "Bones" McCoy considered himself a patient man. That was why, on a lazy San Francisco afternoon, he was glad to have no classes and no duty at the Academy's infirmary until later tonight. For the moment, he could just relax. Take a moment and watch the clouds float through the sky without a care in the world. He found a bench and laid out across it, feeling the sun's rays have some sort of energizing effect on him. He was glad that…for once…he wouldn't be disturbed for a few hours. The feeling was indescribable. For once he didn't have a headache. For once he could forget everything and just relax. For once, if only for a few hours, he could forget about…

"Bones!"

"Damnit, Jim!" McCoy's fingers pinched the bridge of his nose as he pushed himself to a sitting position. "What is it?"

"I need you to hide me."

"Hide you?" McCoy looked behind Kirk and saw no one running towards them with torches or pitchforks. "From who?"

"Verra. She's crazy." Kirk retreated to the dock that stretched out into the deeper waters of the lake. At the end was a sort of boathouse. He tried the door, but it was locked. McCoy stood and walked out next to Kirk.

"Oh, Jimmy!"

Kirk's face paled. He turned McCoy around so that he could see the long-legged blonde reaching the edge of the park. Her rapid searching indicated she still hadn't found the two men.

"Damnit, Bones. I gotta do something. She's gonna find me."

McCoy snuck a glance to the water before looking back to the girl. Her gaze had swept once this way but thankfully she hadn't seen either of the men.

"I have an idea."

Jim's eyes flashed with relief. "What is it?"

"Look." McCoy indicated something beyond Jim's shoulder. He looked back and was about to ask McCoy what the hell he was supposed to be looking at when he was pushed into the water. The shock forced him to take a breath for air that just wasn't there. When he reached the surface, Jim was about to give McCoy a piece of his mind when he heard a shrill shriek. Quickly he swam to the underside of the pier where he would be out of the two figures' sight.

"There you are. Where the hell is Jimmy?"

"Ma'am, you're barking up the wrong tree. Jimmy," Jim scowled when he heard the subtle sarcasm in Bones' voice, "Is down the street."

"Impossible. I just saw him."

"There are plenty of cadets running around. He isn't that special. Besides, Kirk—" The rest of the sentence was lost as a wave slapped against the side of Kirk's head. By the time he could hear again, Kirk heard Verra sigh and walk away. He waited with slightly held breath for ten minutes until McCoy started to move off the peer. Kirk pushed himself out and swam to the shore. Now dripping wet, Kirk stared angrily after McCoy.

"What the hell, Bones?"

"What? She didn't find you, and you deserve it after I've had to drag your drunken sorry ass back to the dorm for the past three weeks. I'll be lucky if I don't pass out from exhaustion during tomorrow's shift." Kirk rung out the water from his uniform. He turned and smiled to the three giggling cadets who couldn't keep their eyes from his half naked body. Kirk made a mental note to thank Bones for the next two week's worth of dates this would get him. Kirk smirked in that there's-something-you're-not-telling-me-but-I-really-want-to-know kind of grin.

"Actually, I think the reason you're not getting enough sleep is because of a couple of X chromosomes."

McCoy chuckled like the matter didn't affect him. "Just because you got one answer right in class doesn't mean you're qualified to use scientific lingo in everyday conversation."

"Just tell me who she is."

They were on campus now. McCoy had just enough time to change before heading down to his shift at the infirmary.

"If you don't tell me, I'll just have to guess. Cadet O'Hera?"

"No."

"Cadet Johnson?"

"No."

"Cadet Sweet A….I mean, Cadet Lee."

"Goddamnit, Jim. I don't know how many times I have to tell you that you'll never find out."

"Never is a very relative term, Bones. You know as well as I do that gossip is most popular form of nonalcoholic entertainment here, although alcohol induced gossip is fun. Sooner or later you and your mystery woman are going to be found out." Kirk had changed into a dry uniform and was watching McCoy gather what he needed for his shift.

"Is she at least hot? Have I met her?"

McCoy made a sealing motion with his fingers before heading out the door, leaving Jim with a half-pout half-shocked expression in his eyes. He was James Tiberius Kirk. If anyone knew how to find a woman, it was he. He'd find Bones' mystery girl, even if it killed him.

************************************************************************

"Alright, Jim. Take one of these a day and you should be fine. Go get some rest." Soon after his shift began, two other cadets had dragged Jim in looking more beat up than a child's old rag doll. Apparently Verra had a very protective older brother who did not respect any sort of authority. There was a shallow cut near his left eye and a big bruise on his jaw but there wasn't much else of concern. McCoy sighed, Kirk was always one lucky son of a bitch. Just as Kirk was leaving, there was a small ping and whoosh as a woman wearing the red cadet's uniform stepped into the infirmary. She was clutching her hand, which had been crudely bandaged to stop the bleeding. An assistant ran over and ran a preliminary scan.

"Cadet Olivia Gellar. Human Female. Age 29. Bruising to her jaw and upper arms. Broken nose and slight vision loss in the right eye." The assistant read off the injuries with the same voice the computer had. McCoy hated how creepy the comparison was.

"Thank you. I can get her. Ensign Tosh will need another set of exams." McCoy helped the woman to a bed and continued to run tests. "What happened?"

"Fiddling with the plasma relays. It was a small accident."

"You were lucky. Any closer and you would have been fried." He walked over to the cabinets and returned with a hypospray. Olivia squirmed, running a nervous hand through her little less than shoulder length brown hair. Her eyes flickered with fear between McCoy and the hypospray. She crossed her legs slowly, though any slower and McCoy would have thought it suspicious. Her arms remained at her side, though her hands were clutching the edge of the biobed with a white knuckled grip.

"That really isn't necessary."

"I insist, Cadet Gellar." Olivia smirked, the formal tone suited him a little too well. He waited until her body language relaxed a little before he advanced.

Olivia hissed. "I really think I'm fine." The pain in her jaw returned, sending her dark brown eyes shut tight.

"You're just like Jim," McCoy remembered his friend's fear of hyposprays. "You are not fine. Olivia, you need to trust me. I'm a doctor, damnit.." If Kirk didn't know any better, he'd have thought it was Olivia's fear of hyposprays that once again sent her into a frigid posture. But Kirk did know better. So….this was McCoy's mystery woman. Cadet Olivia Gellar. He'd have to do some research, the name wasn't ringing any bells.

Meanwhile Olivia had placed a hand on McCoy's forearm. "Wait," she pleaded. "Let me do this first." She looked around the room to make sure it was empty before leaning up to kiss him. The moment was bliss, the kind that cured a rainy day. Except as soon as it had come, it went and took Olivia's breath along with it. "Much better than a hypospray."

"You need to sleep. I know you've been working longer hours and that isn't doing your sleep patterns any good."

Olivia laughed. "I think it's you and those sexy hazel eyes that are interrupting my sleep patterns."

McCoy couldn't keep a straight face. He wanted so desperately to glare and tell her in his best doctor voice to shut up and take the damn hypospray. However, he couldn't bring himself to do anything else but smile at this woman who was infuriating for all the right reasons, if that made any sense With a startling realization, he realized that around her he'd gone soft. McCoy scoffed, Jim would have had a field day with Olivia's sexual banter.

"Humor me."

"Only if you say it."

"Oh, god, no."

"Please." She bit her lip and battered her eyes. McCoy rolled his and leaned closer.

"You really want me to say _that_?"

Olivia nodded furiously. McCoy leaned closer, closer, closer until their noses were just barely touching. He was so close she could smell the faint hint of whiskey mixed with a sort of pine smell or maybe it was cedar but it was sexy nonetheless. So sexy, so distracting, that she didn't realize what he was doing until it was too late. The pinch of the hypospray preceded the looming darkness that was both comforting and scary.

************************************************************************

Olivia Gellar was just your average cadet who moved from Denver, Colorado to fulfill a childhood dream of soaring among the stars to look for new life. Unlike her friend Erin Kolshar who wanted to mate with anything that she could, she wanted to find new technology and be able to take it apart and put it back together again. She loved working with machines because it gave her a sense of solitude. Solitude had been an unofficial sister while growing up, keeping her company while both of her parents were off world for various missions of diplomatic importance. Rather than trying to fit in with her Aunt and Uncle, Olivia chose to live her own life, walk her own path, write her own story…yeah, you get that point.

Anyway, she always considered herself smart in school. Concepts always came easily to her and her execution was flawless. The only exception was in diplomatic simulations. Talking was not her thing. She liked the behind the scenes work where crucial elements of a mission were determined, whether anyone recognized them or not. Think about it, what use is the captain or ambassadors if a ship cannot take them to their destination or correctly translate the new language. It was that sense of purpose that drove Olivia day by day to complete work in a traditionally male dominated field.

Of course being smart like that had its disadvantage. Her name was Sarah McKinley. Puffy platinum blonde hair and pale violet eyes completed the sixty-two inch package of pure evil. She hid behind pure and sweet smiles when she knew better. Olivia and Sarah had been bitter rivals since they were kids. Rivals in school, in money and in love.

Thinking about it, Olivia never much fancied men, to her they were just a distraction. That was, until she met Leonard McCoy. Like her friend Erin, a doctor for Starfleet, McCoy had an inner strength that absolutely fascinated her. That was why she ignored the warning alarms in her head that sounded off when he'd asked her out. By the look on his face after he'd said it, it looked like he was as surprised as she was at his actions. Still, Olivia couldn't help but falling for those intense hazel eyes that dissected everything their gaze fell on with an analytical edge that was utterly attractive. Combine that with a strong face, square shoulders, and a very toned physique, something she'd gotten to enjoy first hand, and _voila_. She wouldn't **not** admit that the arrangement wasn't tricky to keep concealed. Gossip spread like wildfire, especially when someone went off the market.

Still the past six months had been worth it. Truth be told, she needed the sex more than she thought she did. The stress relief was, of course, the icing to the proverbial cake. It just felt good and he made her happy, an emotion she hadn't felt since before her brother left without a word to anyone. Everyone assumed he'd been kidnapped but Olivia knew that Max wouldn't give up without a fight. He'd more than likely be dead. Straightening a little, Olivia blinked back the tears and approached the boy's dorm. Today was her and McCoy's six-month anniversary. He said that he would be getting off early. By her watch he would have just gotten to his room. The slight itch from the lace lingerie made Olivia quicken her pace. No one paid her much mind as she had many study groups in the guy's dorms. No one thought twice about her true intentions here.

Her mind buzzed excitedly. While she'd been resting, she realized something very troubling. What was intended for an affair of casual sex had quickly turned into something more, at least for her. Olivia had so much difficulty keeping her feelings swallowed if their hands happened to graze each other. She felt the fire flare hotter when his gaze fell on her. Hell, she didn't even feel in the room until he threw a scowl or sarcastic comment her way.

"I love him," she whispered. Now why couldn't she say that to his face? Well, now was her chance. She was standing in front of his door. Her hands pulled her coat closer to her body in an attempt to keep out the cold. Her right hand shook as it reached out to press the call button.

That's when she heard it. The hard thud followed by a couple of groans. Olivia took a step back before glancing at her watch. Jim should still be at a bar. What was he doing here and with company? She shrugged, about to turn away when another thought hit her mind. Maybe she had it all wrong and was jumping to conclusions. The hour was late and her brain was liable to play tricks on her. Taking in a deep breath, Olivia pressed the open door button.

The moans were louder, but she still couldn't tell who they belonged to. One was obviously male, the other female and both lost to the throes of primal pleasure. Horrified she recognized the female voice as that of Sarah McKinley. Goddamn, the woman was loud.

"Harder…nnngh…Faster, Doctor McCoy."

Everything happened so fast. Her stomach did flips within her body. Her mouth went dry and swallowing was damn near impossible. Olivia didn't know she was running until pushing out into the cold San Francisco night. The sky was partly cloudy, allowing the moon and streetlamps to light the way back to her dorm. Only once she was safely inside her room, kept dark for any light would have sent Olivia's headache into a nosedive, did Olivia allow herself to cry. The tears came hard.

"Liv? Is that you?"

"Yes," she choked.

Erin sat up and turned on the light. Olivia was curled up into a ball on her bed, rocking slowly back and forth. Erin bolted to her friend's side, throwing her arms around her shoulders.

"Fuck, Erin. I thought I meant something to him."

"What happened?"

"Six goddamn months of what seemed like happiness. I saw him this fucking AFTERNOON. He looked happy to see me. We kissed and made plans, Erin. We made plans!"

"What happened? You said you were going to go see him."

"I did. Except when I got there, that bitch Sarah was riding him harder than a prized stallion at the Kentucky Derby." Her tears fell harder and Olivia found herself choking from their sheer strength. "I thought I meant something to him."

"You two didn't exactly go public. That must have meant something."

"Why can't you give me some bullshit answer? Tell me that everything's going to be alright."

Erin ran a hand through Olivia's hair. "I can't do that, sweetie."

"Tell me why then."

"Why?"

"Why do I always do this to myself? Again and again and again and again…every goddamn time I fall for the guy who breaks my heart."

Erin had no answer except to hold Olivia closer and wait for the tears to stop.

* * *

*

**Author's Note: **GAH….this was longer than I thought. Oh well, every bit was needed. So inspiration for this story came from listening to Sexy Back (yes from Justin Timberlake) and please don't ask...it's a long and quite random story. Anyhoo, I was watching a Spock/Kirk slash video to Sexy Back when I got an idea for a whole story. Granted this story will probably be a little shorter than what most of my other ones but it'll feature some McCoy/OC goodness. How I got from the Spock/Kirk pairing to a McCoy/OC pairing I'll never know. Maybe it has something to do with the smexiness that is Karl Urban....hey we're all thinking it I just said it!!!!! = ]

*

Reviews are always welcomed and encouraged. Plus, it'll get updates faster.

*

-Trekky17


	2. Right in the Face

Captain Daniel Jackson was not a patient man. Starfleet had assigned his ships on quite possibly the most boring, unimportant missions they could possibly think of. His mouth turned into a frown while he placed his chin in his hands. They'd been floating through space for weeks…WEEKS…and not seen anything remotely interesting. Oh sure a comet here or an "interesting" patch of planets, none of which were Class M. Of course they weren't Class M because heaven forbid they ever had any excitement.

Right then there was a sharp jolt as the ship was hit. Jackson was pulled from the realm of his thoughts to the loud sound of alarms as they indicated damage taken to the ship.

"Commander Hallon, status report."

"Communications are down and they knocked out are starboard engine."

Jackson turned back to the helm. "O'Hera?"

"They're Klingon, sir."

"How many?"

"Three. Warbirds is sensors are correct."

"Can we shake them? Get into warp?"

Hallon shook his head. "Warp functions are disabled. Impulse and weapons are still online."

"Fire and take evasive action. Jackson to Engineering."

_Gellar here Captain._

"Lieutenant Gellar, get those warp engines online. You have until two minutes ago."

_Aye, sir._

The bridge shook again, more violently than last time but still a very sizable tremor. Ten minutes of them firing and Jackson's ship returning fire were the longest ten minutes of Jackson's life.

"Jackson to engineering. Status."

_Almost there, Captain. I need three minutes._

He looked up at Hallon who shook his head, mouthing one before turning back to the instruments at his station.

"We need them within one minute." Gellar started to say something when Jackson shushed her. "One minute, Gellar."

Meanwhile Olivia was running about engineering, trying to figure out how the hell she was going to save the ship. The damage to the relays was extensive but if she could just redirect power from navigation, then she'd have the warp engines back.

"Captain. I need to redirect power from navigation."

_We'd be warping in the dark. We can't do that._

"Do you want to risk staying here?" The silence gave Olivia her answer. "It's the only way."

Jackson shut the connection and nodded for O'Hera to proceed. She'd need to take manual control. With the shields rapidly fading and their hull now taking direct damage, Captain Jackson gave the order to warp into the unknown. They all prayed they wouldn't be followed.

The engines flared to life and punched them through into hyperspace. In silence, the crew held their breaths until they reemerged and for a few minutes after. Jackson was the first to release his held breath, turning to Hallon. "Were we followed?"

The man smiled. "No. We must have just gotten a little too close. They don't seem to be following us."

Jackson pressed a button on his console. "Jackson to engineering. Damn good job. Gellar, I need you on the bridge."

_On my way._

Olivia placed a young junior lieutenant in charge of the repairs until she got back. The bridge was in no better shape than engineering, which made Olivia wonder how bad the parts of the ship most hit looked like. The thought gave her a tense and pounding headache between her eyes.

"What's broken?"

Jackson straightened in his chair. It was the stance he used to keep everyone calm. He didn't intentionally do it, it just happened. Olivia wondered if he had kids, human fathers often used the stance. Her own father practically inhabited the posture every day of his life. Olivia listened and made a mental note of the repairs needed. When she heard external communications were down, Olivia reached for her PADD.

"Captain. I've been working on a bypass for communications. If you access power from auxiliary systems, you could probably get long-range communications up for a few seconds. Long enough to send a short distress signal. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to get back to engineering."

Jackson nodded. "We need engines up as soon as you can."

"Understood."

Four hours later Olivia was tucked away in the maintenance crawlspace, trying to reconfigure the flow of power so that maybe they could bring the warp coils back to life. Though early tests had looked promising, frustration was beginning to set in. Her hands shook, though that was mostly from not having eaten or slept since yesterday morning.

"Lieutenant?"

"Down here." Olivia waved her flashlight at the hatch.

Commander George Hallon looked around the empty engine room. He was about to call out again when he noticed the hatch to one of the maintenance crawlspaces was open. A flickering light told Hallon she'd gone down there alone. Sighing, Hallon dropped into the crawl space after grabbing a flashlight. Shining the beam down the space, it wasn't long before his eyes fell on the lieutenant in some oversized Starfleet pants. Her brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail with chunks sticking to the sweat and dirt mixture on her forehead. Though every part of her was covered in dirt and sweat, Olivia had a smile on her face.

"Here to doubt my work, Commander?"

"Hello to you too, Lieutenant," Hallon crawled closer so that they could work side by side on an exposed wiring panel.

Olivia smiled before grabbing the small bottle of water and gulping down half its contents. "I sure hope you have good news."

"Captain Jackson needs you on the bridge. A ship is approaching."

Olivia smiled. "Please tell me I'm not hallucinating. I thought our communications were down." Her uniform was dirty and wrinkled. As they talked, Olivia smoothed the wrinkles and ran her hands through her disheveled hair. They were practically running on fumes after escaping a near fatal encounter with some Klingon warbirds. She hoped whoever was on the approaching ship would be able to help them.

"Your creative control configuration allowed us three point five seconds to send a signal through. We didn't think it got out but our rudimentary sensors picked up a ship. It's carrying a Starfleet signature. With a little more jiggling…"

"Jiggling, sir?"

"It's a technical term. I could use the proper lingo if you so desire…" Olivia shook her head, smirking a little at his emphasis on desire. Hallon ignored Olivia's raised eyebrow and carried on. "With a little more jiggling, we were able to open up a channel for a few minutes. I wasn't there for the transmission because Jackson sent me here. Not that I mind. The view isn't bad." Olivia sighed and sat back, allowing Hallon to see her legs covered in baggy pants. "Lieutenant?" His eyes flashed to the pants.

"Higher ups must enjoy requiring women to wear these god awful short skirt uniforms. Well, I for one am not going to scar my legs if I can't stop it. Asked Doc for a spare."

His eyebrows did that odd wiggle that always made Olivia's breath catch in her chest, not that she'd EVER tell Hallon that. The ship was too small for his ego to begin with. "I thought you liked spending time in sickbay a little _too_ much."

Olivia shook her head. "You're just like Erin. It amazes me that even when we're floating helplessly in space, all you can think about is sex."

Hallon laughed, the sound full and deep. "There's nothing wrong with appreciating anatomy. There are so many beautiful people on this vessel, yourself included." Olivia offered him some water, which he gladly took. "Captain Jackson is still antsy about the engines. She wants a report."

"Looks like the warp coils are fried. Impulse is still offline. Although, if I can bypass these relays and tie in the power used for navigation, I could get impulse back online."

"So we'll be flying blind?"

"Helmsman O'Hera is proficient with a star chart. She could maneuver us to the nearest base where proper repairs can be made."

"Hey, Liv! Commander Hallon! Where are you?"

The sudden noise made Olivia jump. A sharp pain coursed through her head when she banged it against the roof of the crawlspace. Her hands flew to the top of her head and she groaned in pain. Hallon just laughed. Olivia looked up to see Erin looking down into the space with that same goofy grin Olivia had come to know and love. Olivia rubbed the sore spot on her head and slowly crawled out of the maintenance crawlspace, painfully aware of Hallon's staring on her backside. She couldn't blame the kid, he was part Fraulian, a species quite known for the sexual appetites in its males. Hallon couldn't help his omnisexual nature, it was a part of who he was. Though Olivia did have to admit he was entertaining while he banged a worked up engine back into submission and could salsa better than almost anyone she ever knew.

"Erin? Shouldn't you be down in sickbay?"

Erin shook her head while pulling Olivia closer so they could link arms. Hallon was on Olivia's other arm, watching Erin with those wandering green eyes. "Jackson gave us all the afternoon off. Didn't you get the memo?"

"Guess not. What happened?"

"The ship approaching is called the _Enterprise_. With your modifications to communications, we were able to have a short conversation with the ship's captain, James Tiberius Kirk."

"Is he hot?"

Erin waved her free hand like a fan by her neck. "Hallon, let's just say he can board me anytime." Hallon made a yummy, satisfied sound. Olivia just rolled her eyes.

"Why am I friends with you two?"

"Because without us, you would not have any fun."

They entered the turbo lift and entered the command to bring them to the mess hall. Erin and Hallon gossiped over the new captain and Olivia was treated to a cacophony 'oohs' and 'awes' followed by uncontrolled fits of giggles. Within minutes they had made it to the mess hall and secured a table. They were too engrossed in conversation to notice the doors open and see the strange man that was now accompanying the captain.

"Oh dear god…look at that…look at that…" Hallon was tugging on Erin's shirt. The woman looked up slightly irritated at having been interrupted but after seeing what Hallon was pointing at proceeded to drop her fork and let her jaw hang open. "Is that him, Kolshar?"

"You bet that sweet ass of yours that's him. Liv, that's Captain Kirk. Isn't he dreamy?"

She couldn't deny he was attractive. The captain's uniform did wonders for highlighting his toned physique. Long, lean and toned arms fell to his side, connecting in clasped hands behind his back. His stance was straight and proper but Olivia could detect the air of playfulness that oozed from every pore of his being, especially from within the dancing light in his curious blue eyes. They wandered the room, lingering on whatever Captain Jackson was explaining, though there were moments when a youthful female captured his vision. Olivia laughed, the very same James Kirk who had cheated on the _Kobyashyi Maru_ was the captain of the ship that had come to save them. She laughed within her mind.

"Hello. Earth to Liv."

"Huh?" Erin was waving a hand in front of her eyes. She blinked back to reality and took in another bite full of whatever this god-awful soup was. Her thoughts went to this Captain Kirk. For once she considered participating in one of Erin and Hallon's staring events. They both swore watching hotties was a sport and they were appreciating the game and its players. To use their lingo, Kirk was definitely 'a hottie so hot that his very existence defied the laws of physics' (Erin's words) and 'completely would be worth going gay for' (Hallon's words, though he was omnisexual so Olivia was kind of confused at that statement). To speculate on the inner workings of Hallon's mind was dangerous, you might as well be trying to find a way to breathe in space without a helmet or oxygen mask.

"They're coming this way." Erin's whisper was fast and Olivia wasn't even sure she'd heard right. "Hello, Captain."

"Hello, Doctor Kolshar. Captain Kirk these are three of my senior officers. Chief Medical Officer Erin Kolshar, Lieutenant Olivia Gellar and Commander George Hallon. Lieutenant Gellar is in charge of engineering and Commander Hallon is my science officer, though he's had to fill in temporarily for my communication's officer until we can get her body to a Starfleet Base.

"My condolences for your loss." Kirk's eyes flashed to Olivia with a slight hint of recognition but quickly dismissed it when concern replaced it within his eyes. Olivia somehow had a hard time keeping her eyes open and she could feel her heart slowing down.

Erin was the first to recognize the situation and immediately grabbed Olivia. "Liv, what's wrong? Tell me."

"Pain," she gasped.

"Where?"

Olivia had lost the capability to speak and so merely pointed to her chest where her heart was. Erin called for Hallon who scooped her into his arms and followed Erin as Kirk and Jackson followed them on their way to the infirmary.

************************************************************************

Olivia woke with a pounding headache but otherwise felt fine. She groaned, immediately feeling a pair of hands pushing her back down.

"Not so fast, Liv. How are you feeling?"

She heard the doors of sickbay open and close.

"Like a ship going at warp five is trying to burst through my skull but other than that fine."

"Your body says other wise."

Olivia's eyes snapped open. That voice, it couldn't be. She refused to believe that all the way in some random corner of space that she'd run into _him_. But sure enough, Olivia looked up to find Doctor McCoy leaning over her with a tricorder in his hands, assisting Erin in gathering readings. Erin took the scanner away, looking down at Liv's elevated heart rate and increased levels of stress hormones. The look she gave Erin was all Erin needed.

"If you'll excuse me, Doctor McCoy? It'll be just a moment."

McCoy nodded, shaking his head while he joined the other two men (Captain Kirk and Captain Jackson). Olivia awaited until they were engrossed in whatever they were talking about before turning to Erin with that horrified look in her eyes. Erin, bless her sweet heart, pushed some hair from Olivia's eyes.

"I know, sweetie. It's taking all of my will power not to strangle him. Hallon had to leave, even though that meant leaving the smexy Captain Kirk behind." They both smiled, though Erin could tell Olivia's was sad. "Are you going to be ok? They're going to be staying for a couple of days."

"A couple of days? Great. Can I at least get back to work?"

Erin took a final look at her readings. "As long as you rest for the remainder of the day, I don't see why you can't begin showing their engineering officer what needs fixing tomorrow."

Jackson and Kirk could tell the private conversation between the two was over and so headed to Olivia's side as she sat up and pinched the bridge of her nose with her thumb and index finger. McCoy was right behind them and he did not look like he wanted to be there. _Good_, Olivia thought,_ at least the feeling's mutual._

"Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes. Just need to get some rest. Doctor's orders. I'll show your engineer what needs fixing at 0800."

"He'll be there."

Olivia nodded before turning to Jackson. "Sir, I wonder if I might ask a personal favor?"

Jackson was slightly shocked. Olivia never asked for personal favors. He smiled and said, "Go on."

"Doctor Kolshar says the fainting might have been stress induced. I might not be able to get to sleep unless I confront what was stressing me out so badly. I request permission to act freely, sir."

Jackson pondered the request for a moment and then nodded. "Granted."

The word had barely finished when Olivia turned and punched McCoy straight in the jaw. Had be been prepared for it, he would have been able to duck and avoid the blow. As it was, however, he was not prepared and couldn't dodge it. Olivia may have been small but there was a lot of power hidden in her body. The blow was quick and hard, sending him off balance and crashing to the floor.

Jackson and Kirk stood there shocked, not exactly knowing what to do. McCoy sat up and rubbed his jaw as he watched Olivia storm from the room. Erin could barely contain the laughter threatening to burst from her and so excused herself to her office. Kirk watched Olivia leave and waited until the doors were shut before bending down to help McCoy.

"What the hell was that for, Bones?"

Jackson was also down at McCoy's side. "I am completely sorry. I'll speak to her right away."

McCoy held a hand up in defiance. "No. I may have deserved that."

* * *

*

_**Author's Note:**__ Oh boy, I don't think I could possibly write any more. It's 2 a.m. as I write this and I'm absolutely exhausted. Hope this chapter was worth my sacrificed sleep *yawns* Anyways, hope you all continue to enjoy = ]_

_*_

_*_

_A thanks to all who have reviewed: __**CaffeineKid, thebloodrose, Lina-Baggins **__(btw, have you all read her story called "The Hyde Complex". It has a McCoy/OC pairing and is FREAKIN AWESOME!!!!! It even features Bones in the shower...0_o...nuff said), __**and sunny9847**__ (sorry about the person you know, that's gotta suck)_

_*_

_Usual disclaimer stuff goes here, I own nothing…well except Olivia and her brilliant punch to McCoy's face. Bet you didn't see that coming…well, Olivia didn't either but can you blame her? Hell, I'd punch the guy who "cheated" on me._

_*_

_-Trekky17_


	3. Dear God I'm Pathetic, Aren't I?

Olivia cheered as the panel she'd spent the last hour and a half reconfiguring flared to life. She exchanged high fives with the young ensign, Chekov if memory served her right, and smiled. Her face was dirty from the sweat and grime mixture. Her shoulders were sore from having to be bunched together down in the crawl space. The long hours had spread a dull pain in her joints that, when stretched, increased the pain ten fold. The limp to her walk was apparent, signaling a need to visit sickbay. Olivia's eyes narrowed as her vision swam slightly out of focus from exhaustion. She'd been working nonstop since 0800 yesterday, twenty-four hours ago according to her watch. Erin was going to be pissed at her for missing lunch and dinner but if that's what it took to get the ship operational again, she really didn't care.

She'd limped back to her quarters where she had her quarters replicate some soup. She ate the meal in silence. Olivia knew avoiding him wasn't the answer but she was too damn stubborn to face him after what he'd done to her. McCoy had tried every excuse in the book, including denying he'd been there. When she asked where he'd been, the bastard had the nerve to tell her he didn't remember. Didn't remember, her ass. If he didn't want to tell her fine, let him be miserable without her. She slammed the empty bowl onto the table and pushed it away from her. Her legs could barely hold her weight as she stood and stumbled over to the bed.

Olivia fell forward, climbing toward the multitude of soft and fluffy pillows. Her pounding head rested on two of them. For several moments, Olivia allowed the anger to enter her. Still, even after all these years, the anger never sat right with her. It didn't matter how hard she tried to be angry. Every time Olivia closed her eyes, she remembered the night when she heard that bitch call out _his_ name. Yet, she couldn't stay angry. A part of her, the hopeless romantic that wished none of that had happened, wanted to throw herself back into his arms and apologize for ignoring him. Thank goodness for her sensible side. She knew what she heard; there was no doubt in her mind.

Since the incident, as she had nicknamed it, Olivia hadn't developed a relationship with anyone else. Mindless sex was good enough for her. While Erin approved of the guys she drug back to her room while on shore leave, she found every opportunity to chastise her for not seeking a relationship. Olivia scoffed; like that sex addict had any room to talk. Erin and Hallon's number of one-night escapades combined was more than three times her short twenty-nine years of age. Her lips formed into a smile against the pillows at the thought, yawning as sleep began to pull her into unconsciousness.

_KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK._

The pounding at the door elicited an irritated groan from the chief engineer. Why? Why was it that anytime Olivia was about to go to sleep, someone always HAD to have something? Her mind flashed through the list of sorry suckers that could be calling for her after her shift was already done. Olivia groaned and punched the pillow closest to her. It didn't matter who had decided to try to wake her, they'd be getting an earful, maybe a slap if it was Erin or Hallon.

"Who is it?" She called out.

_Don't you sound like a bucket of sunshine._

She grumbled. It was Hallon's voice. "Enter." The doors whooshed open and shut softly. Hallon's light footsteps took him to the edge of the bed where he placed a hand on her shoulder. "You should know better than to wake me when I'm off duty."

"I thought you should know that our warp engines are back online. You and that Scottish hunk know how to work a machine."

Olivia raised an eyebrow, her voice edging toward anger. "You woke me for that?"

Hallon's smile widened. "I also have a message from Jackson. Look…Liv…I still don't understand. I come back to find Erin dying of laughter, claiming you punched the other ship's medical officer right in the jaw. I didn't think you could hurt a fly."

Her cheeks flared with heat. Truthfully she didn't think she'd be capable of such violence. Hallon's hand brushed the hair out of her face so they could both see each other. His playful smirk was gone, replaced by a concerned frown and furrowed brow.

"What happened, luv?"

That's when the tears came, hard and fast and unmercifully. Hallon pulled the shaking Olivia into his strong embrace, almost on the verge of tears himself. Being omnisexual had made him very in touch with his emotions. Of course being on a ship where men made up only a third of the crew hadn't helped. Nature had a sick sense of humor when the female crewmembers' biological clocks began to synchronize. He'd rather be eaten alive by the sandworms on _Xenalanos II _or have his insides boiled from exposure to a solar flare than stay on the ship with one hundred crazed, emotional human females for that one oh so special week.

Olivia cried like she'd always wanted to but had never allowed herself to. She muttered unintelligible curses into Hallon's shirt, pounding his chest with clenched fists. The moment passed and Olivia was left to simply let the tears fall. Her breathing was slowing but her pulse remained high. Hallon stroked her hair and held her close. When she was ready to talk, she'd talk. The thing he admired about Olivia was her ability to keep hold of the situation when every one else panicked. This time she needed someone to hold onto while she lost it, which Hallon was happy to oblige.

"Leo, er, Doctor McCoy and I were involved for six months at the Academy. I had a rival there. Sarah McKinley. I went down to the dorms to surprise him and when I got there, I opened the door." She could practically see herself reliving the situation within her mind. The smell of sex and beer hung flared in her nose. "I could hear voices, a man and a woman. I immediately recognized McKinley's voice when she…she…" her voice cracked. Hallon opened his mouth to say something but Olivia quickly shushed him. "…when she screamed his name."

"Oh, honey…"

"I ran back to my room and told Erin everything."

"Did you talk to him about it?"

"About a week later I got the courage to stop avoiding him. I asked him about that night and he said he wasn't at the dorms. I asked him where he was and he said he didn't remember. Kirk didn't remember that night either."

"That's a little too convenient."

"Ya think? I said I didn't believe him and he had the gall to get angry at _me_. Neither of us spoke to each other ever since. I really shouldn't have been surprised. It's not like I'm good in bed anyway. Before Doctor McCoy there's only been two other men and both of them dumped me to be with another man. McCoy fixed my broken heart. I was so happy. Why does it hurt, Hallon? Why does it hurt to remember being so god damn happy?"

Hallon swallowed the emotion building in his throat. Had Olivia not been holding his shirt with a death grip, he'd have ran and smashed the bastard's head in with the closest heavy object he could lift. As it was, he was cradling Olivia as she dissolved into a hysterical wreck and began sobbing uncontrollably.

"The worst part…the worst part, Hallon, is," her voice squeaked.

"You love him."

Olivia nodded and broke down ever further. "My heart…." Olivia finished the sentence in a voice too high pitched for even dogs to hear. "It hurts so much."

"I know."

"It's not fair. It's not fair. Goddamnit, it's not fair. What the hell did I do wrong, Hallon?"

"He's an idiot for doing that to you. I'm only glad you didn't see it."

"Oh yeah, cause hearing it is so much better."

They laid there for five minutes until Olivia had calmed down. The tears were gone and her breathing was back under control. Hallon handed her the entire box of tissues, both for her and himself.

"You said you had a message for me?"

"Captain Jackson wants to speak with you when you have a chance."

Olivia sat up, wiping away the tears from her jaw and cheeks. Her hands rifled her already messed up hair. Sighing, she crossed the room and pulled on a clean uniform.

"I'm sure he'll understand if you report to him in the morning."

"Really, Hallon, I'll be fine. We still on for tomorrow?" He nodded. "Good. At least something's gone right."

Captain Jackson was pulling up old reports when Olivia reached his quarters. She pressed the call button, which was met with a slightly fatigued 'Enter'. The door opened and Jackson immediately noticed the tear trails on her face.

"This can wait until morning."

"It's alright, Captain."

"Please, have a seat." Olivia nodded and sat with crossed legs in the chair directly across her captain who watched her with wary gray eyes. "Do you want to tell me what happened in sickbay?"

"I assure you it won't interfere with our dealings with the _Enterprise_."

Jackson's brow furrowed. He'd accept the answer for now. He stretched his arms above his head leaned back into the chair. The informal posture had a calming affect on Olivia. Her shoulders lowered slightly while she released a breath she didn't know she'd been holding.

"Then this news won't be as bad as I thought."

"What news?"

"You remember that Starfleet has instructed us to retrieve the research team?" Olivia didn't nod but Jackson continued. "They've sent new orders. The _Enterprise_ is to aid in any way they can with our mission. They'll be tagging along with us."

"With all due respect, we don't need their help."

"Is that the engineer talking or Olivia?" Her silence reassured his suspicions. "Again, I ask you…do you want to tell me what happened? Before you answer, know that I probably will make it an order."

"Please sir, don't. I'll be fine with them sticking around. Their Engineering Officer is quite brilliant. With him and the others, we should have everything repaired in a couple of days."

"Excellent, Lieutenant Gellar. Dismissed and for God's sake get some sleep. Can't have my Chief Engineering Officer passing out from exhaustion, now can I?"

************************************************************************

"There she is, sir. _Zontolar III_."

Jackson leaned forward. "Are you seeing this, Captain Kirk?"

_Yes I am. She's beautiful. It's a shame they're prewarp, but you say they've encountered Starfleet vessels before?_

"Yes. That's the only way Starfleet got a research team down there. They probably became too busy with a strange looking rock and forgot to answer our calls. In any case, we need to find out what happened to them. Emperor Zolaff is waiting for us down on the surface. Did you get the coordinates we sent you for the landing site?"

_Loud and clear. I'll see down there, captain._

Jackson smiled and stood. "Hallon, you're in charge until I get back."

Hallon smiled playfully as he took the captain's chair. "Good luck, sir."

"Thanks." He headed into the turbo lift and walked briskly toward the transporter room. Erin and Olivia were waiting for him, already on the transporter pad and looking quite impatient.

"About time," Olivia scoffed.

"Yeah, we were about to tell declare a mutiny. Who wants to work for a captain that's late?"

Jackson laughed as he joined the girls on the pad. "Energize."

A bright light flared around them. When it died away, the three were greeted with the image of a desert. Normally they would be alone. This time, however, two groups were waiting for them. The first group of which there was three consisted of the _Enterprise'_s captain, engineer and…her face froze. The agreement had been to send down an engineer and medical officer, so Olivia wasn't surprised to see Doctor McCoy standing with Scotty and Kirk. A low pain twisted in her ribs when their gazes met.

"It is nice for you to join us, Captain Jackson." The dry, official voice brought Olivia back to reality. Her eyes left McCoy for Emperor Zolaff. The man was around three hundred years old, ninety in Earth years. His hair, what was left of it, was gray like a sky during a storm. Dark purple eyes surveyed the group of six with a stern stone-faced expression. "Please accompany us," he indicated to the guards by his side, "to my humble home and we'll discuss the matter at hand."

Olivia had to suppress a laugh when he mentioned his home being 'humble'. The place was grandiose even by human standards. But apparently their ancestors had been even more lavish and wasted no expense to ensure their being comfortable. The palace was five stories and reminded Olivia of an Ancient Chinese design. They walked inside and were guided to an ornate room Olivia remembered as their council room. Six other individuals were already there, looking just as emotionless as their Emperor. Funny, the first time they met these people, Olivia was reminded of the Vulcans. Except, unlike the pointy-eared sacks of logic, this race showed emotion on occasion.

The council rose and waited for them to take their seats. Once everyone was settled, Emperor Zolaff allowed a small smile.

"Captain Jackson. What is it this council can do for you?"

Jackson kept his head bowed. "Your graces, the research team we sent about six months ago to your planet…"

"Yes, we remember them." Olivia caught the disdain hovering in Zolaff's voice.

"We have lost contact with them."

"We know this."

Kirk was the next to speak. "How?"

Zolaff narrowed his eyes. "Forgive us but we don't know three of your party. Rise and introduce yourselves."

Kirk rose first. "Captain James T. Kirk of the starship _Enterprise_."

Scotty next. "Chief Engineer Officer Montgomery Scott of the starship _Enterprise_."

Olivia bit her lip when McCoy rose. "Chief Medical Officer Doctor Leonard McCoy of the starship _Enterprise._"

"On behalf of my crew and . . ."

Zolaff raised a hand. "You will sit."

Kirk looked slightly taken aback but bowed his head and returned to his seat as did the other two.

"Captain Jackson. You assured us they would be no trouble."

Jackson looked confused. "They have caused trouble?"

"One of the females. I believe you call her Sarah McKinley. She had relations with a young man who was betrothed. Such behavior would have been ignored had she and the others left our history records alone. They found a legend and were warned to keep out of it. This Sarah persisted and found where the ancient, sacred caves are." Olivia rolled her eyes. Relations with a man who was betrothed. Sounded like Sarah all right. "Your research team was drawn to these caves and used violent means to enter them."

Captain Jackson and Kirk looked confused. The research team knew how important relations with this society were. Even if they didn't, they sure as hell knew to respect the practices of other cultures. Something was not right here.

"I offer my sincerest apologies."

A councilwoman looked down her nose at the earthlings. "Your apologies will not have changed anything."

"Then let us at least beam them out."

"It is impossible," the same councilwoman said while pushing back her graying hair. "The composition of the cave makes it impossible for anything to come in or out."

"With all due respect, how would you know?"

"Lieutenant," Jackson hissed.

"Your engineer? A female?"

"Yes, Emperor Zolaff."

Zolaff's gaze scanned the others, looking for god knows what. He blinked twice, slowly, and released a sigh. "We will discuss your offer. In the meantime, you will be escorted to guest quarters."

Olivia opened her mouth to argue when Erin gave a soft kick to her ankle. Everyone rose and bowed as the council members and Emperor Zolaff left the room.

"Lieutenant Gellar."

Olivia gulped, knowing she had it coming. "My apologies, sir."

"Are you emotionally compromised for this mission?"

"No, sir."

He advanced with his captain's face chiseled into his hard features. "Then don't say another word next time. One wrong move and we lose the chance to get the research team back. Is that understood?"

"Perfectly." Olivia's eyes shut once Jackson had pushed past her. Red-hot embarrassment flooded her cheeks. Grumbling she turned and was faced with a very concerned Erin. Every one else had left the room. Good. Olivia was glad McCoy hadn't seen the little show.

"We better hurry. They're waiting."

************************************************************************

It took the council six hours to reach a decision. There was no word from either ship as the council didn't allow communicators in with them and they couldn't leave. Both of the captains were pacing the floor while Erin and Olivia were sitting by a window, watching the sun's rays go down behind the mountainside. Bright orange beams of light stretch out over the town below, powering down for the long night (twelve Earth hours on this world). Scotty and McCoy are watching the captains pacing, the first with amusement, and the second with annoyance.

"Goddamnit Jim, I'm a doctor not a tennis fan. Will you stop that?"

"It helps me think. What could possibly be taking this long? Seems to me they're stalling for something."

"Like what?"

"I don't know…something."

Jackson looked out the window. "We need to get them out of there. I only—"

Just then the doors opened and Zolaff stood with his personal guard on either side of him.

"The council is ready to give their answer."

Olivia fell into place behind Captain Jackson while the _Enterprise_ crew was behind Erin, excluding Captain Kirk who walked by Jackson's side. They were led back to the council room and made to observe all of their ridiculous rituals yet again. Annoyed and short on patience, Olivia sat next to Erin.

Zolaff rose. "We will speak to the leader."

Captain Kirk and Jackson rose. "We are both captains of our vessels."

A councilman, the youngest of the bunch but still elderly by Earth standards, glared at the remaining four. "You will leave while we discuss."

Olivia wanted so desperately to say something in their defense. Surely anything that could be disclosed to the captains could be disclosed to them. Ok, that was not exactly true but still, this was beyond frustrating. Olivia reminded herself to keep her head. She wasn't young anymore or at the Academy where to speak your mind was somewhat accepted. Being here in the far reaches of space meant that she had to watch what she said. She took in an even, deep breath and felt ten times better. Back in the waiting room, the four played the waiting game once again.

Two hours later, Kirk and Jackson entered. McCoy was the first to stand.

"Well? What's so damn classified they couldn't tell us?"

"We tried our best to negotiate. They wanted to execute us. With a little diplomacy, we convinced them that if they let us get our research team to safety, they'd never hear from us again. The planet would be blacklisted."

Kirk sighed. "There's only one problem. They won't let us choose who goes into the caves. That's part of the deal."

Erin raised an eyebrow. "Did they choose?"

McCoy noticed Kirk's gaze flicker to the other ship's doctor. "Yes, they did. Can't say I'm disappointed with their choice."

Olivia looked between all of them. "Well? Who is it?"

"They choose you and Dr. McCoy."

Both of the people in question allowed their eyes to widen before concealing the emotion bubbling to the surface. Olivia shook her head.

"We don't know the first thing about those caves."

"They're going to give you both a briefing. Captain Jackson informs me that Lieutenant Gellar is a fine engineer and can fix equipment while Bones is one hell of a surgeon. If anyone is hurt, he can fix them up before you head back. Their reasoning was quite logical."

McCoy scowled. "Don't talk like that green blooded hobgoblin."

Captain Jackson advanced on Olivia, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I can see your anger, but I can't change this."

"I understand, sir."

"Good. The guards will be coming any moment."

Olivia turned to Erin and said her goodbyes to her and the captain just as the doors were pushed in. Three burly guards twice McCoy's size stood cramped in the doorway with weapons held tightly to their sides. They looked first to Olivia and then McCoy.

"You will come with us. Others will return to space."

Olivia kept her head held high while the guards took them in one big massive set of concentric circles. By the end of it, her ankles were killing her. Couldn't they have made the boots more comfortable to walk in? Still at least the situation couldn't be worse…oh wait, it was. Being stuck here with McCoy wasn't ideal in the least bit.

The guard dropped them off in an empty bedroom chamber. Olivia took the seat by the window while McCoy stretched out on the bed. Olivia bit her lip and dared a glance at McCoy sprawled out with his eyes closed. His scowl was just as she remembered and stirred up feelings Olivia had thought long forgotten.

McCoy did not like this situation one bit. He was a doctor, damnit. How the hell was he supposed to be able to stumble through a set of caves and rescue the idiots who dared go in there in the first place. AND….to make matters worse, he was going to have to spend the time holed up with Olivia. She was just as beautiful as he remembered her. To be honest, he wasn't shocked by the punch she'd given him. After a week of avoiding him, she comes up to him and accuses him of cheating on her. The whole night was a mess of stress and alcohol…he just couldn't remember what happened. But, he'd put his medical license on the line and swear he didn't cheat on Olivia. She claimed to have heard whatever her name was call out his name during sex. There were angry words shared and neither of them had spoken since. He knew he was supposed to be angry but something inside him still stirred when her gaze fell on him. He sighed…this was going to be a LONG mission.

Olivia couldn't have agreed more with the above statement. The thought of being alone with him in a closed, confined space was enough to be driving her mad. Fortunately she still had the good sense to keep her frustration from breaking through to her face. Her hands clasped themselves behind her back. Whatever it took…no matter how hard the challenge…Olivia would endure. She didn't care if he showed up shirtless and with that ruffled up hair and wild hazel eyes that were burned into her memory. The thought made a small smile twitch at the corners of her lips. Furrowing her brow in pain, she placed her thumb and forefinger to the bridge of her nose, biting her lip and giving a soft sigh.

_Dear God, I'm pathetic aren't I?_

_

* * *

_

_*  
_

_**Author's Note: **Hey guys!! So I totally thought I'd be ready for constructive criticism and could bounce right back from it. Well, first time being wrong really, really sucks. I was completely shocked, though some of the person's points were true I'll admit,when I received a 12 paragraph review on Drowning in Darkness detailing everything wrong about my story. I may be overreacting but I really didn't know how else to react but seriously consider deleting the story. As I was writing this recent chapter for this story, I started doubting every word I wrote. I finally decided to post this chapter because I finally realized there's nothing I can do to please everyone. All I can do is write my best and use my own judgment calls. I'll win some and lose some. Anyway, you probably don't want to hear my ranting so I'll continue on…_

_*_

_*_

_A big thankx to all my reviewers: **thebloodrose, LaFemmeQuiRit, CaffeineKid, Steff7, The Psycho Pyro, and sunny9847**. YAY for reviewers!!!! You guys can cure a rainy day….or days that I now deem EPICALLY UNFAIR!!!!_

_*_

_*_

_Anyway, I really hope you guys are enjoying this. If at any point you see Olivia becoming one sided, or Mary Sue-ish, please give me a virtual smack alongside my head and I'll find a way to change her._

_*_

_-Trekky17_


	4. Do Not Be Afraid

Olivia blew a stray hair from her face and whacked the bug-infested air in front of her. She trudged through the swampy water, which was now swishing about her hips. While she struggled, the two alien guides seemed to effortlessly glide through the muck a good ten feet ahead.

"Can't you slow down?" Either they didn't hear or ignored McCoy. His hands clenched into fists at the sound of a low chuckle ahead of him. "What's so funny?"

"Didn't say anything." She rolled her eyes. Of all the ways she had to spend her years out in space. Hell, her and McCoy had been shot off to different ends of the universe. And now, when she was on a mission that in and of itself was crazy, she had to deal with this infuriating man!! Infuriating and impossible!!

McCoy grumbled as he tried to keep his balance on the uneven surface below. Their guides of course had no problem advancing quickly. His mouth turned down into a scowl. The rest of the journey was tedious with only the sounds of the swamp to break the tense silence between them. McCoy tried to keep his mind preoccupied but found that his thoughts went back to Lieutenant Gellar. Why the hell couldn't he remember that one night? His memory covered his normal shift in sickbay but then went blank with a whole lot of nothing. Nothing, that was, until waking up the following morning in his bed with only a sheet to keep him decent. McCoy scowled, why the hell couldn't he remember?

As much as he tried, the darkness wouldn't lift its veil of trickery. Goddamnit! Of course Olivia's swaying hips didn't make coherent thoughts any easier. After a few more minutes of having to painfully endure the sight, McCoy stepped up his pace to match hers. He caught the glint of warning in her eye but pretended to ignore it.

The two alien guides brought them to a clearing. Olivia silently thanked her lucky stars they had finally arrived. According to the map, they'd need to follow an intricate system of caves and chambers until they reached the central temple chamber. It was the only place suitable for life. The research team would likely be there, waiting for them. By Olivia's estimates, her and McCoy should be able to reach the area in two days with another two days to search the complex and the surrounding area. Neither she nor McCoy took the news well. That meant a possible six days of being stuck together.

_Captain Jackson to Lieutenant Gellar._

The alien guides looked questioningly down at her communicator. She unhooked it from her side and indicated the device. "I need to talk with my captain. Can I get some privacy?"

The guides nodded, bowed, and moved to the opposite end of the clearing. McCoy followed them while keeping an eye on Olivia who now began to pace back and forth. He remembered when she used to pace when something was really annoying her. A part of him wondered what was wrong but then the other, more sensible half reminded him that the enigma that was the female mind was damn impossible to comprehend. Anyone who claimed otherwise was a liar.

Olivia found a rock that she could sit on and tucked her feet under her legs. "Yes, sir?"

_Why are you whispering?_

Olivia blinked back surprise. Had she been whispering? She cleared her throat and tried the greeting again. "Must have been trouble with the connection. Sir, I thought the Council forbade communication with us."

_They allowed us one final message be sent to you and Doctor McCoy. Captain Kirk is speaking with him as we speak._

She sneaked a peak from the corner of her eye and noticed McCoy too had his communicator out. His normal scowl was set into his face as he talked to Kirk, something that made her frown in concern.

_I'm sorry you have to do this._

"Sir. Please, spare me the dramatics. This isn't quite like the Nero incident. We're just getting a research team. In and out in six days. Nothing to worry about."

_All the same. Good luck, Lieutenant._

"Thank you, sir. Gellar out." Closing her eyes, she leaned her head back against the rock. Her position was quite uncomfortable but it was far preferable to being nearly half way buried in swamp muck.

The female guide, Azura, approached Olivia with a spark of curiosity in her oval black eyes. "Are you ready to proceed?"

"Doctor McCoy?"

"Ready whenever you are."

Olivia sighed and pushed herself off the rock. A strong cloud of the horrendous odor burned her nostrils. However, she kept a stoic face so as to not further the insult done to these people. Apparently they found the smell appealing. Another five minutes and they had reached the entrance of a cave. Its wide entrance reminded Olivia of Earth caves. They opened wide like the maw of a great beast waiting to swallow its victims whole.

"This is where we leave you. Follow the map." The male guide was already out of sight before either Olivia or McCoy could say anything. Azura strode up to Olivia, placed a kiss on her cheek and whispered "Do not be afraid" into her ear. The question died on her lips. One moment Azura was there and the next was gone with only the soft whir of the leaves to indicate her passing.

They stood there for a moment in silence before a hand on her shoulder ripped Olivia from her thoughts. Unfortunately, this also put her off balance. So when she tried to take a step away, the edge of a rock sent her off balance. Before she could stop herself, Olivia fell backwards, her mouth and eyes recoiling shut. The sludge was warmer than she thought but no less gross. A pair of hands gripped her by the arms and pulled her to the surface.

"Are you ok?" Olivia watched his hazel eyes search hers, concern barely held behind the indifference he tried to show. She bit her lip and nearly gagged on the taste of the swamp on her lips.

"Yeah," she muttered. Her hand wiped away the gunk stinging her nose and eyes. "But I can stand by myself."

"Of course you can." Olivia was no stranger to McCoy's sarcasm. At one point she used to find that attractive. Olivia did her best to hide the scowl as she turned back to the cave entrance. She sighed and picked up one of her kits that had fallen into the water. Brushing off swamp debris, she made a mental note to dry the ropes before using them. McCoy went first into the cave with Olivia carefully observing the map. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't shake the feeling of dread crawling all over her skin.

_Do not be afraid_ Azura had assured her. Of course Olivia wasn't afraid but she couldn't help but wonder what it was she was _supposed_ to be afraid of.

************************************************************************

_2047_

The red neon numbers on her standard regulation watch illuminated the shadows on Olivia's face. This planet's rotation was a lot like Earth's. It would be nighttime on the surface. She squeezed down into one of the larger chamber indicated on the map.

"Yes," she exclaimed with a smile on her face. "This will do nicely."

McCoy came in behind her, slightly out of breath. "You have a twisted sense of humor."

Olivia shrugged off her pack. "Last I remember, you were in much better shape. Why did the Council pick you, I wonder?"

His pack joined hers on the ground. "Hell if I know."

She narrowed her eyes but decided to drop the subject. Still wet from their morning hike, she bent down to snatch some extra pants. Whoever designed the female uniforms should be shot and live so he could be shot again. Honestly, how was Olivia supposed to climb down through these passages without worrying about her exposed legs? In the ten hours they'd been climbing, her legs were torn to hell. McCoy had stopped them several times to "keep an eye of her injuries".

"Turn around."

McCoy sighed, wiping his face with the edge of his shirt. "Come on," his voice was nearly breathless. Her narrowed eyes shot a warning glare that made McCoy throw up his hands in defeat. "Women," he grumbled.

Olivia pulled on the new uniform with relief. It was a little big but Hallon was the closest to her size at such short notice. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail and secured it. "I'm done."

She sat next to the lantern they'd brought, crossing her legs and rolling out the map in front of her. Without looking Olivia knew McCoy had sat next to her. A soft rumpling made Olivia wince. Starfleet survival rations weren't the greatest thing in the world. They'd make you survive but it wouldn't be pleasant. She bit into the bar and nearly gagged.

"What is this, dirt flavor?"

"Pretty damn close."

They both laughed. She turned to meet his gaze before the heat flaring on her neck became too awkward. Her eyes traveled to the map where her hands were smoothing the wrinkles out. Her fingers traced a path from the top left down about six inches and to the right three.

"If my translation of this language is correct, then we should be here."

"Will we get there in time?"

"We'll have to pick up the pace a little but yes, I think we'll make it."

"Then you should get the second watch."

"I'm not tired."

He rolled his eyes. "And I'm the Queen of England."

Olivia fought hard to suppress the giggles in her throat. A yawn came out instead, earning her raised eyebrow. "Your sarcasm is giving me a headache."

"Stop trying to change the subject. You need rest. That's an order, Olivia."

"It's Lieutenant Gellar." She crossed her arms over her chest, never taking her eyes off the annoyed looking doctor.

"It's still an order, Lieutenant."

Olivia stretched and yawned again. She was tired and could use the rest, but she hated being ordered around like some child. _He's a doctor, Liv. He probably knows what's best for your health. _She sighed and stretched out on the hard ground. He was a danger to her mental health. Opening her eyes, Olivia turned with a scowl forming on her face. "I think you're enjoying this ordering around a little too much. I don't remember you being so happy." The sarcasm was so thick in the air it could be cut with a knife.

"Shut up."

"Bu—" He placed a finger to her lips. Olivia's eyes widened before snapping back into their normal, stoic expression.

"Ssshhh."

She grumbled but eventually complied, pulling out a thin blanket from their supplies. It was lucky nights here were so warm. Otherwise, they'd probably have to lie next to each other to keep warm. Olivia laughed in her mind, imagining how well _that_ scenario would play out. She'd probably end up punching him again. Five minutes go by and still she can't sleep. Yet, she didn't dare rise because McCoy would probably yell at her for not getting rest. Ugh…men.

McCoy listened to Olivia tossing and turning until she finally fell into a calmer breathing pattern. He allowed his eyes to wander over to her and found himself tempted to smile. There was once a time when he woke up next to her with a smile. Now, for an incident that he _still_ couldn't remember, she refused to trust him. Closing his eyes, McCoy knew he had to distract himself somehow otherwise he'd go insane. His medical journals provided an excellent diversion, for the moment anyway.

A couple hours into this needlessly complicated report he heard Olivia shivering. He sighed, those blankets were effectively useless. McCoy slipped his climbing jacket off and laid it across Olivia's sleeping form. Immediately the shivers stopped and her face slipped back into one of tranquility.

While Olivia slept, several voices floated into her brain.

_Good luck_ Captain Jackson had said.

Little did she know how afraid she'd become and how much luck she would need.

It all began the following morning with what she thought was a simple headache…

* * *

*_  
_

_**Author's Note: **YAY!!! Another update!!! I really should be packing but writing for you guys is so much better, don't you think? So sorry this update didn't come sooner, but fanfiction was acting really weird. First it didn't let me log in and then it wouldn't let me post anything. Gggrrrrr....oh well at least it's working now.  
_

_*_

_*_

_So I want to thank the peeps who have reviewed!! __**CaffeineKid, Lady Valadhiel, thebloodrose, Steff7, The Psycho Pyro **and **LaFemmeQuiRit**_

_*****_

_**-Trekky17  
**_


	5. He Can't Be Dead

Captain Jackson paced the small confines of his room with a scowl etched into his normally friendly features. The high collar of his dress uniform dug into his neck. Irritated, he tried pulling it away but soon gave up and let the fabric alone.

Hallon watched his captain with a faint trace of amusement sparkling in his eyes. "Sir, I know this situation isn't ideal but you must stop fidgeting with that uniform."

Jackson stopped and sighed. "Ideal would be the furthest word to describe this." His hand gestured to the brilliant blue planet that could be seen floating in a sea of stars.

"It sure is confusing. First they want to kill us, now the Council wants us to be their guests of honor." He shook his head. "It just doesn't make sense."

_Bridge to Captain Jackson_

Jackson leaned over and pressed the button on the intercom. "Jackson here. What is it?"

_Enterprise is hailing us._

"Put 'em through." He sat in his chair and motioned for Hallon to do the same. They were both seated and enjoying a small glass of liquid courage from Hallon's home world when the monitor flickered to life. Captain Kirk's face occupied most of the screen, annoyed and just as fidgety in his dress uniform. Hallon smiled at the similarities in the two captains. "Ready to get this over with?"

_Ha! You have no idea. We got the coordinates and should be ready to beam down in three minutes. Spock and I will meet you and Commander Hallon down on the surface._

"Three minutes. Jackson out." The captain downed the rest of the glass and blinked his gray eyes a couple of times. Hallon followed Jackson through the ship until they reached their transporter room. Engineer Stacko was at the controls. He was a short, balding man who joined Starfleet to get as far away from Earth as possible. His smile was soft.

He saluted the captain with the enthusiasm of a new recruit. "Everything's ready, sir."

"Good." Jackson extracted his communicator. "Bridge?"

_O'Hera here._

"Keep her out of danger, you here?"

_She won't even get a scratch, sir._

"I'll hold you to it. Jackson out." Hallon was waiting on the platform. With a final look to Stacko and his wrinkly laughing eyes, Jackson pulled at his collar before clasping his hands at a comfortable position behind his back. "Energize."

The celebration went as expected. There were many dignitaries to shake hands with and introductions were made with pleasant smiles. Deep inside, all Jackson and Kirk wanted to do was get back to their ships. Olivia and McCoy were still down in those caves. Somehow, it didn't feel right to socialize with the people who put them down there. Jackson could sense Kirk's desire to bolt and placed a strong hand on his shoulder.

"They'll be alright. Lieutenant Gellar is the most determined woman I've ever met. Doctor McCoy seems very much like her in that regard."

Kirk scoffed, drinking down the beverage that he'd swiped earlier that evening. "You got that right. They're both stubborn."

Hallon approached with a young woman hanging onto his arm. His eyes held a silent apology but Jackson merely nodded his head. "Captain Jackson, this is Molshara. She's Emperor Zolaff's daughter."

Jackson gave a slight nod. "Your grace."

Jim stepped forward. "It's a pleasure to meet you, ma'am. My name is Captain James Kirk of the _USS Enterprise._"

The woman blinked her lilac eyes in Kirk's direction. Where vibrant life might once have lived sorrow and fatigue took its place, though she did a good job of hiding it behind her charming smile. "Such a long name. Surely there is something shorter I may call you?"

"I'm called Jim." Hallon had to resist the urge to chuckle at the captain's blatant flirting.

Molshara stepped forward and curtseyed gracefully. "Perhaps a dance, Jim?"

After a moment, he put on his best half smirk and held out his hand. "Who am I to refuse?"

Hallon and Jackson watched the two head to the dance floor. Jackson heard the Vulcan science officer approach behind them. "Mr. Spock? What have you found out?"

"These people are very secretive. Even their database is scarce of information beyond three thousand Earth years ago. That point was indicated as the _Alecksha_."

"The _Alecksha_? What do you suppose that means?"

"I think it is best if Captain Kirk is involved in our discussion. It would also be prudent for our conversation to not be made in such a public place."

Their eyes searched the crowd and found Kirk and Molshara deep in conversation. "I'll get him," Hallon nodded toward the crowd.

Meanwhile Kirk and Molshara were having quite the discussion. It started off simple. A few comments about the weather and the places he'd visited were exchanged. Soon, Molshara's eyes grew serious. "Why don't we take this outside?"

Kirk raised an eyebrow. "I'd prefer not, ma'am. Your father is already very suspicious of us."

"Daddy won't mind. I promise."

"Whatever you want to say can be said here."

"Not when the walls themselves have ears. Please, Jim, it's important."

He searched the room and found Spock and Jackson talking politely to a group of aristocrat's daughters. Hallon was approaching them, making his way expertly through a crowd like he'd done this sort of thing a million times.

"Captain Kirk. There's something that needs to be discussed." His eyes darted to Molshara. "In private, ma'am."

Her grip on Kirk increased but only very slightly. It was enough for Kirk to notice.

"Ma'am . . ."

"Please, call me Molshara."

Kirk sighed. "I do need to return."

"No. Please, just hear me out. I'll only take a minute." Her gaze went to some curtains not too far away. Perhaps they led to a private balcony.

"Alright one minute. Commander Hallon. Tell Commander Spock to keep an eye out."

"Aye, sir."

Hallon gave a slight nod and spun around on his heel. Jackson had on a confused expression. Before anything could be said, Hallon held up a hand. "Apparently the two need to discuss something. He'll need one minute. Until then, Commander Spock, Captain Kirk has asked you to keep an eye out."

Jackson held back the small frown. He'd known Hallon for a while and knew he wouldn't be this professional unless something serious was truly going on. Jackson's gray eyes narrowed on the crowd. "Go follow Spock. See what you two can find out. I have a feeling she has some information. I'll keep investigating here. I'll have my communicator with me."

"But sir—"

"Not another word, Hallon. That's an order." Hallon simply nodded, pulling at the sleeves of his dress uniform. "And quit messing with that uniform."

Hallon cracked a smile at his commanding officer's mocking yet playful tone. "Aye, sir." He straightened his shoulders and tried to appear as tall as he could without looking like an idiot. Spock advanced first, making a beeline for the curtained doorway. Hallon crossed the floor with grace and precision so that any who looked upon him would think Hallon was born to this life. In a way, he was. His father was a merchant for the Royal Family and his mother was a Royal Librarian. His childhood was spent at parties like these. Of course celebrations on his home world were far bigger and more lavish than any other world he had thus far seen. Therefore it was no trouble for him to meander to the Vulcan's side without arousing suspicion. Spock's ears twitched as he heard Hallon approach.

"Commander. Have you been able to find anything out?"

"She is talking to him and seems to be upset."

Hallon remained glued in place with his back to the wall. "Does your captain need our help?"

"I do not believe so."

Kirk sighed and pulled at the uncomfortable collar.

Molshara ran her nails lightly over her forearms, the cold night air sending shivers down her spine. "I have information for you."

"What kind of information?"

"Ah, ah, ah. Not so fast. First you must promise you'll take me from this place."

"We're not a travel ship."

"Would you be willing to become one if I told you the one you call Olivia Gellar will soon be dead?"

"Explain."

"Promise first."

Kirk's resolve wavered for a moment, but then solidified. "How is Olivia in danger? Is there something in the cave?"

Molshara crossed her arms and looked down into the sleeping city below. Beyond the limits, a massive swamp stretched out before being consumed by desert.

"If you won't take me out of here, then can you at least have your doctors look at this?" She pulled up her right dress sleeve to reveal a rash with a dark blue tinge to it. The splotches began in the crease of her elbow and continued up her arm before disappearing behind the sleeve.

"What is that?" Kirk looked back to see Hallon, Jackson and Spock standing in the doorway. Jackson stared in wonder while Spock raised an eyebrow. Molshara, with bright red cheeks, pulled the sleeve down and crossed her arms in defense. She tried backing away when Kirk caught her arm.

"It's ok. These three wouldn't hurt a fly." His bright, but very pissed, eyes came to rest on the three other men. "I though I said one minute?"

Spock clasped his hands behind his back. "You have spent nearly two on this balcony."

"Captain Kirk. What is that?"

"No idea. Spock?"

He held out his hand, which Molshara looked on with apprehension. "If I may hold your arm."

Her eyes widened but Kirk's gentle hand on her shoulder gave her the courage to trust this alien. Spock looked over Molshara's arm with curiosity. "I've never seen anything like it captain. I'll need to bring back samples for analysis."

Spock had just ended his sentence when a loud bang and a screaming filled the air. Jackson, Kirk and Spock ran through the curtains to find a scene of chaos. People were running about everywhere, women shrieking and soldiers trying and failing to keep everyone calm.

The source of the issue was revealed when Kirk caught sight of the body on the floor. She was one of the councilwomen they'd seen on their first visit. Her skin was pale and held death's luster. The group got closer until Jackson froze from horror.

"Captain Kirk."

"Yeah, I see it." There on the old lady's arms was the same bluish rash that Molshara had just shown them.

"I think it's time we leave, Captain."

"Agreed."

_Captain . . ._

Hallon's voice was weak and just barely rose above the background static. Jackson flipped open his communicator and whispered into the device, "Commander Hallon. Where are you?"

_There was . . . an attack_

The three bolted back to the balcony. Only this time when the curtain was flung open, Jackson could smell the blood before he saw the body. Hallon was slumped over, holding Molshara's limp body in his arms. There was a dagger wedged in between a couple of her ribs right where her one of her hearts was. The blood loss would be fatal. Hallon looked to be spared any physical injuries.

"Commander. What happened?"

His voice was coarse from the tears falling down his face. "It all happened so fast. Someone attacked us. She must have heard it coming because she pushed me out of the way. That dagger was meant for me, sir."

"I suggest, Captain, we all return to the _Enterprise_. The situation will likely worsen."

Kirk sighed, running a hand through his hair before grabbing his communicator. "Kirk to _Enterprise_. Four to beam up."

_Aye sir. Locked on to your biosigns now._

"Energize."

Hallon looked like he'd been drug through a field of sharp pointy rocks and then forced to endure several hours of "reality" television. When Jackson asked about the attack, Hallon could sense the frustration from how little he could remember.

"I'm sorry, sir. I wasn't really paying attention. One minute I'm standing and the next I'm on the ground with a bleeding woman beside me. I didn't even know we were being attacked. However, she did give me something." He pulled out a small drawstring purse. He opened it and dumped the small chip into his shaking hand.

"She didn't explain what was—"

Erin stepped over with a hypospray. "Hallon, I need you to relax. You're going to be feeling some pain soon and I don't want you awake until I can get a pain neutralizer synthesized."

Jackson took the chip before clapping a hand on Hallon's shoulder. "Thank you."

"No problem, sir. Alright, Doc, hit me." His smile faded only slightly as he lost consciousness.

"Doctor Kolshar. Please accompany Captain Kirk, Commander Spock and myself to Conference Room Two. I have a feeling we're going to need your medical opinion."

************************************************************************

The following morning brought with it a severe pounding headache. Olivia didn't say anything. The pain was minor and she could handle just about anything. So as the hours went by and they descended further into the cave system, the pain got worse.

"Alright. You need a break."

"No, I don't." Her voice was a whisper, but it sounded like a scream in her ears.

McCoy dropped his equipment and raced over before Olivia could hit the ground. He propped her against the wall and offered her some water, which she reluctantly accepted.

"I thought you were in good shape."

"Yeah, well, obviously not good enough. How come you're not being affected by this?"

"I don't know."

His voice was softer than a normal speaking voice, but it still sounded like screaming to Olivia. "Must you scream?"

"Are you sure you're feeling alright?"

"Other than the implosion of my brain against my skull, I'm just peachy." Her tone was sharp like a blade.

Doctor McCoy frowned and grabbed his medical tricorder. Olivia cringed as the annoying beeping drew closer. She squinted her eyes shut and threw up a fist. "One more scan and that thing gets smashed against your head."

The readings were so erratic, McCoy had to check them twice. Cursing modern technology, he placed the tricorder among the other gear and sat next to Olivia. Her eyes were closed with her fingers rubbing her temples.

The back of his hand went to her forehead, which caused Olivia's heart to flutter for second before resuming it's higher than normal beat. McCoy's eyes widened. He removed his hand and placed a couple fingers to her throat to feel for her pulse.

"Damnit, woman. How long have you been feeling these symptoms?"

"Ever since we woke up this morning. Why?"

"You've got a slightly raised temperature and your heart rate is erratic. You shouldn't be conscious."

That's when the darkness started prickling Olivia's vision. She had no time to give warning except for a small moan before everything went blank. McCoy slapped Olivia's face a couple of times.

"Come on, Olivia. You need to stay awake. Stay with me, damnit!" There was still no response. Her heartbeat was still erratic but her temperature appeared to be lowering. Her face was troubled like stuck in a repeated nightmare. Her mouth twitched into a frown and began mumbling incoherent words.

Olivia's dreams were always in a way freaky and random. This one was different. She was back at McCoy's room at the Academy. Their first date had ended there and Olivia was surprised with her forwardness, but she was a woman and she had needs. McCoy was saying something to her, something about a new memory suppressant drug that was still in its testing stages. In theory, it would be able to erase all memory and the person could start a new life free of his or her past.

She wasn't able to catch what he said next because all of a sudden they were locked in a kiss. Olivia found herself experiencing the emotions she'd thought were long buried. It'd taken what one (two?) years to build up her defenses and one kiss was enough to completely destroy them.

_How in the hell was that fair?_

Her thoughts lost all incoherency after that as she submitted to her feelings. Then her mind stepped in and reminded her she wasn't actually kissing him. It was a memory, a recollection of a time long gone.

Olivia's eyes flew open to McCoy running a tricorder over her body. His hazel eyes flew to hers, concern and panic clearly evident in their depths. Her gaze went to his lips. Those soft, very talented . . .

_Stop it! Olivia focus, now!_

She shook her head. "What the hell is wrong with me?"

"Correction was. Whatever happened to you while you were unconscious straightened your body out. How do you feel?"

Olivia noted her heart returning to its normal rate. "Better."

McCoy placed an arm across her chest. "Don't even think about getting up."

"We need to get to the research team. Something bad has happened. I can feel it."

"Since when are you intuitive?"

"Just trust me. We need to get moving."

"Fine. But when I say stop, we stop. Understood?"

"You're not my commanding officer."

"I'm your attending physician. You will listen to me."

"Fine."

They traveled in silence, following the map. Soon Olivia looked down at her watch and realized it was growing late. They should be reaching the chamber soon. Just as she thought it, McCoy stopped them.

"What's wrong," she asked.

He pointed to a door with intricate drawings and writing. Olivia had to squint to read some of the finer symbols.

"Just your standard beware message. It leads to the central chamber." Below that message was another inscription that talked about the _Alecksha_. Olivia ignored it and followed McCoy into the next room.

The chamber was large and obviously made by some sort of intelligent civilization. Drawings and writing adorned the walls and columns supporting the high fifty-foot ceiling. The air was stuffy and there was an odd smell to it. Like mixing lemon with mint. It almost reminded her of home.

They walked down two sets of stairs to reach the bottom of the chamber where most of the activity here probably took place. There were three altars and crumbling statues of figures. Olivia figured this must have been a temple of some sort.

"Look at this."

Olivia turned her head to see McCoy indicating one of the better statues. It was a woman, clothed in robes that left little to the imagination. Her blue hair was swept back into a side ponytail that tumbled into a sea of curls. Pale gray eyes surveyed the empty room with an inner confidence. Olivia looked down at the plaque and soon blushed.

"This is a statue of Casara. She's the goddess of fertility." She indicated the broken statues. "Those two are Mirus and Varon. Her escorts."

"How do you know this?"

"I don't know. But I'm guessing this temple is devoted to Casara. We're bound to see more rooms with her in them."

"What are you doing?"

Olivia had knelt down to the base of one of the male statues. "These burn marks indicate an explosion was set here."

"Why would someone want to blow up a statue?"

"I don't know. My guess would be the research team as they were the only ones who've been down here."

McCoy approached the statue of Casara. Olivia bit her lip to stop herself from protesting. The feeling building in her chest was kind of like jealousy but why the hell should she be jealous of a statue? She was ripped from her thoughts when McCoy was suddenly sent forcefully backwards. He landed on his back and was gasping for air by the time Olivia fell to her knees beside him. She watched with panicked eyes as his closed and his breathing stopped.

"Shit. Leo don't do this to me."

She started the procedure for CPR.

_One…two…three…_

"Damnit, Leo."

_Ten…eleven…twelve_

"You're an idiot if you think you're dying this easily." She returned to the compressions, counting silently in her mind. Seconds wore on to minutes and still Olivia kept trying.

"I'm not giving up on you." The first set of compressions done, Olivia lifted his chin up and breathed in a mouthful of air.

"Goddamnit Leo!!" Olivia gasped for air and supplied all she could in a second breath. The pain had returned sometime during the whole ordeal and gave a sharp twinge in her side. Exhausted and cold, Olivia searched for a pulse.

But there was nothing.

* * *

_*  
_

_**Author's Note: **HAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAA!!!!! I have the power!!!! Bones will stay dead unless I get reviews. Yay, I found something to blackmail you guys with ^_^_

_*_

_So I have lots of people to thank:_

_-**Jac Danvers**_

_**-thebloodrose**_

_**- Lady Valadhiel**_

_**-Canna**_

_**-CaffeineKid**_

_**-DuckyInTheWater**_

_**- fafinette**_

_**-wild-in-spirit**_

_*_

_And of course a big thank you to all the people who have alerted and favorited the story!!! All of you are complete EPICNESS!!!! I spent 8 hours packing and checked my email to see all these lovely reviews, favorites, alerts, etc…I 3 you guys!!! Anyway, I'll only bring back Bones with a little review love. Press the button…it's SHINY!!!! Wow…that was a little too hyper for it being so late. I'm kinda loopy from watching chick flicks/musicals all day. I absolutely adore Colin Firth in Mamma Mia lol  
_

_*_

_-Trekky17_


	6. Sarah?

Olivia lowered her head to McCoy's chest, her hands clenched into fists.

"Please," she whispered. "Not like this."

Her ear pressed down, Olivia waited for the miracle to happen. She hopes that by some random twist of fate that for once, only once, life could be kind to her. After everything that had happened, he couldn't die like this. He stopped a madman from destroying Earth for Christ's sake. It wasn't fair he should die like this. She approached the statue first. Why didn't it get her?

Her thoughts went to a stand still. Why didn't it get her? Pulling herself together, Olivia wiped away the tears that had fallen from her eyes. Her knees hurt like hell and a powerful pain constricted her ribs and lungs. Still, Olivia made her way over to where the statue had been. The pile of rumble was glowing. Literally glowing, a soft hue that resembled a wild hazelnut tree. She resisted the urge to touch the rock and stood, returning to their gear that had been casually tossed to the other end of the lowered platform.

"Where the hell are you?" She dug through their possessions and finally emerged victorious with their communicators. The Council claimed that communicators wouldn't be able to work here. They also claimed there was nothing down here. An abandoned temple with killer statues certainly didn't constitute "nothing".

She tried her communicator first.

"Lieutenant Gellar to Captain Jackson." There wasn't even the familiar sound of static. She frowned and tried again, louder and slightly more desperate. "Lieutenant Gellar to _Destiny._ Is anyone there?"

Nothing.

Her headache was back, slowly killing Olivia from the inside out. She swore heavily and reached for Bones communicator. The action was illogical. After all, if hers didn't work then why the hell would his?

"This is Lieutenant Gellar of the _USS Destiny_. Can anyone hear me? Doctor McCoy is," she nearly choked on the resurfacing tears. No matter how many times she tried, Olivia couldn't admit he was dead. "Listen. If anyone can hear, respond. Respond!"

As she expected, Olivia was met with silence. Her heavy breathing echoed against the chamber walls, making her emotions flare within her chest. Olivia groaned in pain and tried to swallow the sadness raging through her.

"Get a hold of yourself, Liv. You don't love him. You don't." Olivia sighed. She was such a terrible liar. "Do your job. There's nothing you can do for him."

Even as she said those words, she didn't believe them. Olivia knew that somehow, some way, McCoy was not dead. One look back to his still and silent corpse made Olivia's rational mind focus. He was dead and now she'd have to find and rescue the research team on her own. Oh, Sarah was going to have a field day when she found out. The woman was positively unbearable. How she ever got assigned to fieldwork Olivia would never know.

The communicators still refused to work. Along with all the other thoughts raging like a storm within her mind, Olivia had finally reached her breaking point. A loud, shrill scream spilled into the air while she threw her communicator somewhere behind her. It skidded along the ground and hit something.

To no one in particular, Olivia began to shout. "Why didn't you take me? What the hell did Doctor Leonard McCoy ever do to you? He may be a lying, cheating bastard, but he doesn't deserve this. Take me!! Take me."

The echoes weren't her only response. A small groan, in a voice far too low in pitch to belong to her, sounded off quietly behind her. Olivia's heart skipped a few dozen beats. Surely her mind had a sick, twisted sense of humor. She tried to calm her breathing and her racing heart but failed at both.

She turned and searched the space behind her for the source of the noise. She struggled to remain standing when she discovered that it was McCoy who made the groan. His eyes were open and blinking rapidly to adjust to the light of the chamber. Another groan, though this one was a little higher in pitch. Olivia ignored the difference and flung herself to the ground next to him.

"Hey. I'm here. I'm here. Are you alright?"

He looked at her with confusion in his eyes. McCoy's hand touched the side of her face.

"You're real."

"Of course I'm real. Don't you scare me like that. I thought I lost you. You know I realize that I was a little hard on you. I should have listened when you—"

"I can't believe it worked. What do you know? Hansen was right."

Olivia drew back a little. McCoy's smile widened into the kind of half smirk only a woman could pull off. His eyes sparkled with mischief as he looked into Olivia's face, now thoroughly confused.

"You're confused?"

"You better believe it. What have you done with the real Doctor McCoy?"

"Such anger for one who obviously still loves the good doctor."

Olivia advanced quickly, knocking McCoy's body back to the ground. "What have you done with him?"

"He's not dead if that's what you mean."

Olivia's shoulders relaxed and she let out a sigh.

"Where is he then?"

"He's in my body."

Olivia growled, actually growled. Where was this behavior even coming from? She shook her head and tried to clear her mind. "And who are you?"

The laughter coming from McCoy sent shivers down Olivia's spine. "You over emotional goody two shoes. You haven't changed a bit. Still so entirely clueless."

"Not clueless enough to punch you in the jaw."

"You won't do that. Not while I'm stuck in this body."

Whoever it was in there was right, not the Olivia was going to admit to that. "Try me." She only hoped the bluff was good enough.

Another laugh, this one was even girlier than Olivia would have ever wanted to see. He now stood and whoever occupied him was busy admiring their new form. Ever part of this new body was apparently utterly fascinating to the person within McCoy's mind. Olivia scoffed and stood with a scowl on her face and fists clasped tightly behind her back to stop her fist from colliding with McCoy's face.

"I will give you three seconds to tell me who you are."

"Or what?"

"One . . ."

"You're still so amusing."

"Two . . ." Olivia took a step closer. "You won't like three."

"I wasn't afraid of you back at the Academy, and I'm not afraid of you now. No matter what you do, I will always win. You couldn't even hold on to this one. I have to admit, he's still rather sexy. Don't you agree, Olivia?"

"How do you know my name? Who are you?"

"It's me . . . it's Sarah."

Olivia's mouth went dry. "I don't believe you. It's not possible. Scientists on Earth have discredited the idea of mind switching."

"Believe it, Gellar. Those statues are used to help couples 'see through their lovers eyes'. A long time ago, when the ancestors of these people used this place, couples would mind switch to further understand the one they were bonded too."

"That still doesn't explain why you did it."

"The two surviving members of the research team and I were trapped in a deep underground chamber. Most rescue teams are made up of men so I was the logical choice to wait for a male to approach the statue and switch with him so that I could lead the rest of the rescue party down."

"Sarah. You get out of him right now."

"The statue's power is drained. We must find two new statues. Luckily we found a set in the room adjoining ours. Find my body and we find a solution, though being stuck in this body isn't exactly a problem."

"Don't talk about him that way."

"Jealous?"

Yes. "Absolutely not."

Sarah raised an eyebrow and placed her hands on McCoy's hips just like Sarah would have. "You're absolutely terrible at lying."

Olivia sighed and decided a change in subject was in order. "Where is your body?"

"Deeper into the complex. We should get there within a half a day's travel. So we better leave now."

Olivia grumbled. "You're in Doctor McCoy's body, so you should have his strength."

"Believe me, I'm no stranger to this body."

_Breathe_, Olivia reminded herself. _Breathe. She's just pushing your buttons._

"Look. In the interest of the success of this mission, I will declare a _temporary_ truce. You don't make insults and I'll leave your body's face intact when we find it. Deal?"

"Sure."

Three hours into the complex and Olivia was about ready to shoot herself. Sarah just wouldn't shut up.

"Must you continue to talk so incessantly?"

"Must you continue to whine about my incessant talking?"

"You're such a manipulative bitch."

"Thank you."

Olivia slumped against a wall and set the handheld light source by her outstretched legs.

"What are you doing?"

"Resting. We won't be good to them if either of us passes out. Sit down. That's an order."

"An order?"

"Last time I checked. Lieutenant outranks ensign. Now sit down."

Sarah crossed her arms and sat opposite of Olivia. The two were breathing somewhat heavily and exhaustion pulled heavily on their bodies. Olivia ransacked her bag until she found her canteen, which she tossed to Sarah.

"Drink."

Sarah eyed the container suspiciously.

Olivia laughed. "Oh, please. I'm not that big a bitch to spike your water. But don't think for one second we're friends. You took Leo away from me." Sarah gulped down a fourth of the contents before screwing the cap back on and tossing it back with a little more vigor than necessary. Olivia rolled her eyes.

"Did he ever tell you why?"

"He says he doesn't remember."

"And you believe him?"

Olivia thought on it. "It's only logical that if he hasn't caved by now, he must be telling the truth."

Olivia was slightly thankful when McCoy's eyes were no longer on her. They were closed with Sarah leaning back against the wall. A small smile cracked the emotionless façade she always tried to maintain. "You're even more gullible than I thought."

"Can we just drop this?"

"As you wish." Olivia caught the subtle, but no less hurtful, but of sarcasm thrown directly at her.

"Was it true that you had an affair with a man who was to be married?"

"He didn't tell me he was going to be married."

"Why did you come here?"

"Long story."

"Talk fast then."

"I'm tired."

"Talk even faster so I get the whole thing before you fall asleep."

Sarah sneered in Olivia's direction. She was going to say something quite insulting when Olivia narrowed her eyes into a glare. Sarah may be confrontational but she wasn't stupid and she certainly didn't go back on her word. If she insulted Olivia, she'd wait for her and McCoy to switch back before punching her face in.

"It all began when I first found the caves. I was drawn to them. I'm the only woman on my team." She laughed. "I suppose that should have been my first hint."

************************************************************************

"Oh shit." Erin looked at the screen with a dropped jaw and wide eyes. These results couldn't be correct. "Doctor Kolshar to Commander Hallon."

_Go ahead, Erin._

"Sir. You better get the captain and meet me down in sickbay."

_What's wrong? Did you figure out the rash?_

"Yes, I think so."

Twenty minutes later, Erin was pacing back and forth in front of the two captains and their two first officers. Spock was the only one who showed a sense of calm among the anxious faces of the other men.

"I went over the results twice just to make sure." Erin brought up a picture from the file that was on the chip she'd been given. "According to their genome, this is a genetic disease. It has struck the species before. Roughly three thousand Earth years ago. Nearly eliminated the population."

"What does the disease infect?"

"The reproductive system. Makes whoever has been infected infertile and considerably shortens their life span by nearly half."

"And it's not contagious?"

"No, sir, it's not."

"Is there a cure?"

"That's where it gets a little fuzzy. Records indicate the cure is a substance called Barezden-A."

"Can they synthesize it?"

"No, and there's no surviving samples on the surface. I asked Lieutenant Uhura to translate the documents on the chip Hallon brought back. Upon analyzing them, I found that apparently the _Alecksha_ was the time this disease hit and the people initiated a repopulating program. Except most of this species finds mating distasteful."

"How distasteful?"

"Very distasteful. So the scientists created a place where couples could go in secret. They infused the rock with a compound that stimulates dangerous levels of estrogen and testosterone production in females."

"Barezden-A?"

Erin smiled at Kirk. "Yes, Captain Kirk."

Hallon looked completely confused. "Why would they do that?"

"To make them aggressive and want to mate. Sir, I've analyzed their genome. Human females and the females of this species are very similar and indicate that a similar response will happen in the presence of this substance. The longer the exposure, the more profound the effects."

"Why couldn't they just go into the caves like before?"

"I believe they've become somewhat immune to its effects. Their doctors must have made the same connections and forced the research team into the caves where they could study Sarah's response."

"Those sneaky bastards. I knew they were up to something. They're watching Sarah's reaction to the substance to help themselves."

Kirk straightened. "And we just sent in Lieutenant Gellar and Bones. No wonder they picked a man and a woman."

Spock raised an eyebrow. "Doctor, what can you tell us about the effects of Barezden-A?"

"I ran some tests through the medical database. That's when I became extremely alarmed."

"Why?"

She bit her lip and sat down one of the nearby biobeds. "If Lieutenant Gellar doesn't mate soon, she will die from hormone overdose."

"How soon?"

"It's hard to speculate."

Hallon's mouth turned down into a frown. "How soon?"

Erin sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Two days at the most."

Jackson pounded a fist on the table. "Commander Hallon. Get me the Council."

"I'll come with you." Kirk stood. "Spock, get to _Enterprise _and see what you can do with the transporter."

"Aye, captain."

Jackson turned back to Erin. "See if you can find a way to synthesize Barezden-A."

Erin nodded and returned to her work. Jackson, Kirk and Hallon raced to the bridge.

"Hallon, get me the Council."

"With pleasure, Captain."

The emperor's face filled the screen.

"Captain Jackson. Now isn't the best time."

* * *

*

_**Author's Note:**__ See I told you all Bones wouldn't stay dead for long!! Although he's in Sarah's body so that should be interesting to write. I have to admit I cracked up laughing imagining a woman personality in Karl Urban's body. So waking up to all your reviews really made my day!!! Seriously I had the most shiztastic day EVER!!! I ended up curling up with Kirk. Kirk is my Tribble. He even makes NOISE!!! Yeah…I am so easily amused._

_*_

_A big thank you to __**Steff7, felineofoz, stargirl0507, Lady Valadhiel, miller330, CaffeineKid, DuckyInTheWater, Yayyou, Vulcanvamp**__ and__** Canna.** *whew* That's a lot of reviewers…You guys rock!!!! Oh and special thanks to __**CaffeineKid, Yayyou **__and __**DuckyInTheWater **__(your "intense" research is still making me laugh) for your amazing PM's. I seriously refresh my inbox every 3.14 seconds because you all make me giggle._

_See you guys and gals next chapter…don't forget to review. Reviews get chapters faster. Plus, it gives me a break from packing. Oooh, speaking of which, I'm almost done with packing!!! Packing so sucks. Can you imagine that some people actually enjoy moving?_

_*_

_-Trekky17_


	7. Cause Things Weren't Complicated Enough

"Not the best time, my ass."

Jackson raised a hand to the young and rash captain standing behind him. "Captain Kirk, let me handle this." He straightened and squared his shoulders. "Emperor Zolaff. You haven't been honest with us."

"Whatever my daughter might have told you isn't true."

"Our medical doctor and first officers will highly disagree. Perhaps we may come down and discuss this amicably."

"Captain Jackson," Kirk's whisper was harsh and done through a clenched jaw.

"Be patient," he replied in an even lower whisper.

Zolaff frowned. "The Council has nothing to say to you at this time. When we reconvene in another week, you may try contacting us again."

Kirk had had enough, stepping forward. "Look, I don't care about your politics when two very good Starfleet officers are put into jeopardy. Doctor Leonard McCoy is under my charge. I will not stand by and wait for your Council when he could very well be dead at any moment."

Where Kirk expected anger, Zolaff showed indifference. "He is in no danger of dying and neither will the female, should she be successful."

"Successful? In what?"

"We reconvene next week. Any concerns will be addressed then."

Jackson opened his mouth to speak when the screen switched back to the view of the planet below. "You should have stayed quiet."

"He wasn't going to give us any information and you know that."

"Hm. So you don't trust him either?"

"Not as far as I can I throw him."

Jackson cracked a small smile while Hallon furrowed his eyebrows. "Sir. We're being hailed by _Enterprise_."

"Put them on."

Kirk leaned against Jackson's chair and smiled when Spock's face filled the screen. "You better have good news, Spock."

"I apologize, Captain. We've still had no luck with the transporter or communications. However, we've been able to track Doctor McCoy and Lieutenant Gellar's biosigns and monitor them."

"Is anything wrong with them?"

"You should probably get back to _Enterprise_."

"On my way, Kirk out." The screen went blank once more. Kirk sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"It's alright. Just keep me in the loop, will you? My chief engineer is down there."

"Of course, Captain Jackson."

Jackson saw Kirk off and returned to the bridge. A few hours of silence from sickbay was beginning to nag at the back of Jackson's mind.

"Commander Hallon."

"Yes, sir?"

"I need you to check on Erin. See what she's found out and help her any way you can."

"Aye, Captain."

Hallon found himself walking down to sickbay with his hands fiddling nervously in front of him. He tried to keep his worried expression hidden but failed miserably. How in the name of supernovas could Vulcans keep their emotions hidden every day? He supposed the skill would be beneficial but quite tiresome when done day after day.

Even before Hallon walked into sickbay, he knew Erin would be erratic. Jackson had given her on hell of a task to find the formula for this strange substance and synthesize it from scratch. However, the sight he walked into was far worse than he could have ever dreamed. Erin's office looked like a depository for whatever had the misfortune to get sucked into the black holes of this system. Papers and PADDs littered the area and the loud whir of computers analyzing the data filled the cramped space. In the middle of it all was Erin at her desk, pulling chunks of her black hair out of her skull.

"You look like hell."

Erin's molten gold gaze was enough to make Hallon sigh. Ok, so she was definitely frustrated.

"Not in the mood, Hallon."

"Well, that's a first. I'm sure some cookie dough ice cream could fix that. Maybe some whipped cream?"

A loud crash made Erin jump nearly half way to the ceiling. Her eyes grew wide when she swung around to one of the computers where an ERROR message occupied the otherwise blank screen. Slamming a fist down onto the table, Erin slumped back into her chair and grabbed a nearby PADD.

"Double the whipped cream then."

Erin sighed. "Commander, aren't you needed on the bridge?"

"You need help and you know it. Besides, Jackson sent me to help you. He'll likely need a report soon."

"A report?" Her sarcastic chuckle was slightly unnerving. "This is impossible. This substance is the most complex thing I've seen. Liv must be experiencing so much."

"Like what?"

"Well," Erin glanced at her watch. "The headaches have probably started by now. In another hour, the dizziness will start and so will the nausea."

"I thought this was supposed to make her aggressive and want to . . .mate?"

"Human females may be similar but a massive hormone overdose takes a toll on the body. After those initial symptoms, she should start feeling the best she's ever felt. That's when the delusions will likely start." Erin reached toward the synthesizer, "You want one?"

Hallon nodded before taking a seat at the other side of her desk.

"Two coffees. Black." She handed one cup to Hallon and took a sip from her cup before setting it down on her desk.

"Delusions? Like hallucinations?"

"Sort of. This substance wasn't made to force sexual feelings. It merely plays off of what's there and amplifies it." Hallon's eyes widened.

"She still loves him, so the Barezden-A will have an effect."

"Her body will think it's on fire with all those sex hormones raging through her system."

Hallon chuckled and mumbled 'sex hormones' under his breath. Even Erin had to crack a smile before she straightened in her chair and tried to regain her professional demeanor.

"Will she realize what's happening?"

"I'm sure Liv will figure out what's happening. Mating is part of a human's primal nature. Buried beneath layers of intelligence and refinement, every woman, including Liv, is a wild animal." She sighed heavily and took another drink of her coffee. "But she's so stubborn. Even when her body will likely throw herself on Doctor McCoy, she'll try to fight it. She hates him for what he did to her."

"That may be true, but she still loves him." Erin gave him a quizzical look to which he responded a smile. "She told me everything."

"In that case you know why she will fight her feelings tooth and nail."

Hallon's face grew dark. "That's what worries me. Didn't you say in another two days that she'd die?"

"Yes. However, near the end, she'll be far too drawn into her animalistic nature to stop herself. Although, I can't say I'm not jealous. Doctor McCoy isn't that bad looking. I'd like to see him with his shirt off."

Hallon raised his cup, which prompted Erin to join him. He sighed and shook his head. "To Doctor Leonard McCoy. God help him, he'll need all the luck he can get."

"To Olivia. God help her to not tear McCoy from limb from all those sex hormones raging in her body."

Hallon chuckled. "To sex hormones!"

They both drank and Erin laughed. Hallon smiled, it was good to see Erin's face softened from laughter. Frustration was definitely not complimenting on her. Before he knew what he was doing, Hallon had stood and closed the distance between him and Erin. He placed an arm around her shoulder and placed his other hand over hers.

"So, what do you need?"

She smiled and handed him three PADDs. "Start with these."

Hallon glanced back at his empty cup. "We're gonna need more coffee."

They worked in silence for the next hour when Hallon suddenly let out a long, contented sigh. "Erin! You're never going to believe this."

"What?" She leaned over his shoulder, using a hand on his arm to steady herself. The PADD was showing some data, but what drew Erin's eye was a calculation at the bottom of the screen. "You've found half of the formula."

"Yeah but to get the other half, we're going to need more information."

Erin scoffed. "And the Council will have us chasing our tails long enough for them to hide whatever information we might need."

"Who says they need to know we're coming?"

"Hallon? Are you suggesting we break in?" She raised an eyebrow. "Captain Jackson will never go for it."

"Go for what?"

Captain Jackson's weary voice yanked the two officers back to reality. Only then did they realize how close they were to each other. Erin pushed herself to her desk and turned to face Jackson. His gray eyes examined the room with heavy lids and dull life in their depths.

"What have we got?"

"We managed to piece together half the synthesizer sequence."

Jackson's sigh was long but filled with relief. At least something had gone right today. "How long until you get the other half?"

"We need information on their genome and what happened during the _Alecksha_."

Hallon rubbed his temples with a sore hand. "And we're pretty sure the Council won't give us that information."

"Come with me. Captain Kirk has requested our presence on the _Enterprise._"

Erin and Hallon exchanged a shrug before following Jackson to the transporter room. A team consisting of Kirk, Spock and two of the _Enterprise_'s doctors awaited their arrival. They took the three to one of the conference rooms.

"We got your information and agree that more information is needed."

Kirk placed his holds folded in front of him on the table. "We already asked the Council. We told them it would help ensure a cure. They accused us of trying to get near their sacred caves for our own use. They've threatened that if we attempt to further probe the subject, they will kill any who emerge from or approach those caves."

Erin bit her lip and turned to Captain Jackson. "If Liv, I mean, Lieutenant Gellar doesn't mate, she'll die. Sir, we need to get her out of there."

"I agree."

Kirk drew in a sharp breath. "It would seem a more direct approach must be taken."

Spock raised an eyebrow. "Starfleet has made it clear no hostile action can be taken."

"They captured our people first! How can we stand by and watch this happen?"

Jackson placed a hand on Hallon's shoulder. "There's no need for shouting, Commander Hallon. We need that information to piece together the cure. Only then will the Council listen to us."

"If they should catch us, the results would be more damaging than helpful."

Erin curled her hands into fists. "It's a risk I'm willing to take."

Both Jackson and Kirk rounded their eyes on Erin. Jackson shook his head. "You're not going down there."

"What other doctor has significant combat experience? Besides, even your trained professionals wouldn't have the slightest clue of what to look for. I do."

"You'll have to take a small team with you."

"No. Too many will draw attention. Having only one other with me will give us additional strength but the added benefits of stealth."

"Doctor Kolshar's logic is sound."

"But who goes with her?"

The silence was thick and nearly choked the air from all the people crammed around the table. Finally Kirk sighed and said, "I'll go."

Immediately there was an up roar except from Spock who merely narrowed his eyes. "Captain. If you are captured . . ."

"I know what'll happen."

"I must protest." Jackson swallowed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "You have to command your vessel."

"Spock ran this baby for a while before I became Captain. He can run her again while I'm gone. Besides, Doctor Kolshar will need someone with tactical experience and a little bit of muscle wouldn't hurt."

Jackson turned to Erin who nodded. "We really shouldn't have a problem. Molshara included floor plans of the palace in the information she gave us. It'll be simple to beam in, get the information and get out."

"Be ready to go in ten minutes."

They reconvened in the _Enterprise_'s transporter room. Erin was dressed in all black, matching her hair that she had pulled back into a high ponytail. She advanced onto the platform and waited for Kirk to join her. Hallon and Jackson looked on from a safe distance back.

"I won't be long."

Hallon stepped forward until he was in front of her without being on the platform. His hand grasped her neck and pulled Erin down into a kiss. She was a little shocked but no less agreeable. He pulled back with his mouth drawn into tight, worried lines.

"Remember. Find the information and get out. You're not there to find Liv. Come back safe."

"I will." Hallon nodded and returned to his post by Captain Jackson.

"Transporting in three . . .two . . .one."

"Energize," Erin and Kirk said simultaneously.

The light faded and the two found themselves in a dimly lit room. Erin smiled; knowing the layout of the room indicated they had been transported to the hospital. The battle was half way over already. She flipped open her tricorder and found the information terminal. Kirk had crossed the room to the only door with his phaser pulled and set to stun.

"How much time do you need?"

Erin looked at the readings displayed on the screen. "Five minutes."

"Keep going."

She worked in silence, working her way around access screens and detection codes. Soon Erin found what she was looking for. "There you are. Come to mama."

"That's it?"

"That's it." She noticed the slight frown forming on his face. "What's wrong?"

"That was easy. A little too easy. I would have thought there'd have been—"

_Warning. Intruders. Warning. Intruders._

Kirk whirled around to Erin whose face widened from shock. The tricorder fell from her hands and crashed to the floor. "What the hell went wrong?"

She knelt down and picked up the device. "I don't know. I navigated the defense codes. Someone had to have known we were coming."

"Did you get what you were looking for?"

"Yes," she looked over the downloaded data. "Yes, I believe so."

Then a panel from the back of the room burst open. Several soldiers with loaded weapons fixed their aims on the two. Without thinking twice, Kirk yanked the door open and pulled Erin through it. The shots were still echoing in Erin's ears as they ran down the corridors.

"Left," Erin shouted. "Right."

Her breathing became heavy and each step was harder to pull off. Still Erin met Kirk's pace as they raced through the complex like mice in a maze. Echoes of footsteps and the blaring alarms made Erin's concentration falter a couple of times. Normally she was able to get it back but one time she was too slow. When they should have taken a right, they took a left. Several corridors later and Erin was turned around.

"Where to now?'

"Try this one."

"Any particular reason?"

"It's the only one I recognize."

But before they could turn, a net made of energy fell on top of them. Immediately their muscles began to freeze, forcing them crashing to the floor in a mangled heap. Soldiers advanced from all sides, their weapons focused on every single vital area of their bodies.

Kirk tried to talk but his jaw and tongue were paralyzed. All that came out were gurgling sounds. Erin cursed her body for not being able to move.

They heard heavy footsteps approaching and Erin was able to catch the glimpse of a metal tipped foot as it collided into Kirk's face. Another made contact with her ribs.

"Hello. We haven't had the pleasure of meeting." A figure bent down, forcing both Kirk and Erin to look on his disgusting form. His face reminded Erin of an old Picasso painting. Heavy scar tissue was over his right eye while his left was slightly higher than the other one. Cracked and blood stained lips curled into a malicious grin.

"My name is Bartal. You must be Doctor Kolshar and Captain Kirk. We've been expecting you. The one called Sarah told us someone would try something like this." He laughed. "And our trap netted a doctor and a captain. More importantly, a female. You say you want to help us cure the disease. Well, I know of a few ways you can help us. Soldier!" Another figure trotted up to Bartal, his gun still pointed at Erin's head.

"Yes, sir!"

"Inform the scientists they have a new test subject."

"What about the male?"

"Kill him." The ominous sound of all the weapons cocking made Erin's heart plummet. Her scream nearly deafened all of those in the room. Bartal turned back on his heel with an even bigger grin on his face.

"On second thought, we've been needing to show Emperor Zolaff our progress. Hook him up to the _Ko-turg_." Erin tried to struggle but the numbing agent in her body prevented all movement. All she could do was continue to whimper.

Bartal grabbed Erin's chin and forced her gaze to Kirk.

"Get a good look, Doctor Kolshar. This is the last time you will see him in one piece."

* * *

_*_

_**Author's Note:**__ Man….almost killing Bones, about to torture Kirk….I am really mean!!! But I've been talking with Jim lately and he is one big pain in the neck (unless he's shirtless, then everything is much better). Don't worry, though, I won't harm him. . .much ; ) So next chapter is going to be one of my favorites!!! Keep in mind the order of Olivia's symptoms lol_

_*_

_A big round of applause to my reviewers: __**Yayyou**__, __**Canna, Vulcanvamp,**__**CaffeineKid (or is it now KaffeineCid?), Jac Danvers, miller330, stargirl0507, fafinette, uki200 **__and __**Steff7. **__A big thanks also to __**CaffeineKid, Steff7**__ and __**FuzzyDeath **__for their awesome PM's. __**Steff7**__, hope your foot gets better hun!!!!_

_*_

_So have you guys read __**When Fates Collide**__? It's an awesome possum story by two of my favorite authors CaffeineKid and FuzzyDeath. Go on. . .shoo. . .go read it!!!!! I can wait. . . . . . . . . . .Ok, now that you're back, press the review button!!! It is fully functional. . .I think ;)_

_*_

_-Trekky17_


	8. The Truth

McCoy woke with the world's worst damn headache. His neck, his hands, his eyes. They were all subjected to the pounding. He groaned and brought a hand to message his head. Only when he did so, something immediately didn't feel right. For one thing, his hair was longer and smoother. His skin was softer and more sensitive to his touch.

"What the hell?" The words were his but the voice wasn't. It was feminine and somehow very familiar.

"Hey." Another voice called out from the gloom. "Wake up. Open your eyes."

He complied and immediately regretted it. A bright light from the ceiling only intensified the pain. McCoy groaned. "What is that light?"

"Don't you remember, baby?"

"Baby?" His throat went dry. Finally he opened his eyes. A man was leaning over him, his hand on the side of McCoy's face. "What are you doing?"

The man smiled but didn't remove his hand. "I can't believe it worked. Sarah finally got out, and you have taken her place. Who are you?"

His words made McCoy's head spin. Groaning, his gaze went to his hands. They were smaller and daintier. His eyes widened in horror as he realized this was not his body. A scream filled the air as he pushed himself to a sitting position.

The man placed a hand on his shoulder. "Do not be afraid. You're in the body of one of our junior researchers Ensign Sarah McKinley. Who are you?"

"What the hell did I drink? This can't be real." His hands patted his new body, careful to avoid the chest area. He almost smiled when he thought of Jim. This would be heaven for the bastard.

"This is real. Now, please, tell me who you are."

"My name is Doctor Leonard McCoy." He groaned from the pain escalating inside his skull. "I'm the Chief Medical Officer of the _USS Enterprise._"

"My name is Doctor Hansen. Please, Doctor McCoy, have some water."

McCoy's new dainty hand grabbed the offered canteen and drank half the remaining contents. His breath is short, catching in his chest.

"Were you sent here to rescue us? Who else is on your team?"

"There's only two of us."

"Two? Starfleet isn't that understaffed are they?"

"That's all the government would allow down here. Something about their damn sacred caves."

"And they decided to send a senior medical officer? Your captain allowed that?"

"Captain Kirk and Captain Jackson had no choice if they wanted your sorry asses alive. Why did you come down here?"

"Sarah escaped and fled to these caves. We came after her, hoping we could get her out. That's when the cave ins started. All the research team, excluding Sarah and myself, are dead. It would seem that the whole complex was against us, forcing Sarah and me deeper. We were here for a couple of days when Sarah began showing symptoms."

"What symptoms?"

"Headache, dizziness, nausea. Then they all stopped and were replaced by an unquenchable hunger. Who was the other member of your team?"

"Lieutenant Olivia Gellar."

Hansen chuckled again. "A woman. So you know what I'm talking about?"

"She's gotten headaches but no other sym—" He stopped his sentence and grumbled under his breath. "I must be goin' crazy. This cannot be real. I'll wake up and this whole mess will be over."

"Unfortunately, this is very much real. Did you touch the statue of Casara?"

He thought for a moment and nodded.

"Sarah was connected to the one behind you. The two allow a man and a woman to switch bodies for the purpose of 'walking in the other's shoes'."

"But how could this possibly happen? The consciousness cannot be duplicated, let alone transferred."

"That's what we thought too. The civilization that built this place had far superior knowledge and technology. Unfortunately they suffered a plague that nearly wiped their race out. They built this place to stimulate mating behavior in their females. Unfortunately, human women are affected just as strongly."

His thoughts immediately went to Olivia. "You've got to be joking."

"Sarah experienced it first hand. The longer the exposure, the stronger the feelings. She almost died. Release seemed to be the only cure."

"And I suppose you were more than willing to help her out?"

Hansen smiled and shrugged. "I certainly didn't complain. You wouldn't either."

McCoy took the time to look around the room. It was cramped so that only three could be comfortable. To the right was a small doorway. He stood and crawled towards it. The adjoining room was just as small as the first and nearly identical except this one had two statues of the fertility goddess. The doorway straight ahead might have once led to a tunnel or another room, but the giant pile of rocks made it impossible to tell. The ceiling was poked with holes through which light and air from the tunnels above filtered in.

"There's no way out."

"Yeah, thanks Doctor Obvious. Don't think I could have figured that out on my own."

He laughed. "You sound just like Sarah."

************************************************************************

"That's a little far fetched even for you."

Sarah shrugged. "You said you wanted the truth. It's not my fault you lack the intelligence to comprehend it."

"You've lied to everyone to get where you need to be. Why should I be any different?"

"Because Hansen and McCoy will die if we don't hurry." She indicated a point not too far from their location on the map. "They are stuck in an old shrine room where people would consummate their marriage. That is where the substance, we believe it is called Barezden-A, is the strongest."

"Then let's get going." Olivia slung her pack over her shoulder and waited for Sarah to catch up before heading down a side tunnel. The light source illuminated their path about fifty feet ahead. Meanwhile, the air became thinner. Sarah apparently had no trouble breathing while Olivia was rapidly becoming out of breath.

"My body should be re-experiencing the effects soon."

"And you say Hansen is there? McCoy would never—"

"He won't have a choice. My body has its. . .needs. The substance makes it so they can't be ignored."

"Stop talking." They rounded a corner and descended the set of stairs.

"And it'll happen to you."

Olivia burst out laughing. "I doubt it."

"I don't. Being in this body has its advantages. For one thing," she smiled. "I can see the memories this body holds. I can see his thoughts, his feelings."

"Stop it. Leave his mind alone."

"Aren't you the least bit curious if McCoy still likes you even when he cheated on you?"

"That's enough."

"I can tell you he does. He put up one hell of a fight, but I won out. I never lose."

"Shut your mouth or I'll do it for you."

Olivia tried her best to ignore Sarah and pushed on.

"He still likes your legs and that little pout you do when things don't go your way." Olivia knew Sarah was just taunting her, but it was still difficult to push her voice out of her head. As much as she hated the bitch, Sarah was lucky to see the inner workings of that complicated man. She was sure any sane woman would have given anything to be in Sarah's unique position, herself included.

For the next few hours, Olivia tried talking as little as possible. Maybe then she could keep herself from knocking Sarah in the face. It'd probably get her in trouble, but boy would it be worth it. That was when her head began to spin. Her knees buckled and she had to lean against the wall for support.

Sarah was immediately by her side. "What's wrong?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because without you I can't get Hansen out. Now, are you alright?"

"Just dizzy. But I'll be fine," she added just before getting an I-told-you-so look from Sarah.

************************************************************************

Hansen was in the other room, reading up on some of the old scrolls. McCoy had his communicator out, trying to get a signal and failing miserably. Hansen looked up when he heard the fourth set of swear words floating through the air.

"You're not going to get a signal, you know?"

"Forgive me for trying."

"Are you not confident in Lieutenant Gellar's abilities and Sarah's guidance?"

"Just trying to take every precaution."

Frustrated, McCoy tucked away his communicator. That's when he heard it. A muffled argument. One voice feminine and the other masculine. Both were familiar.

"Hansen. I think they may have found us."

"Excellent." The other man came bounding into the room, scratching at his nearly full beard. "Where do you hear them?"

The voices came again. This time they were coming closer, approaching with a great speed.

"Sarah!"

"Lieutenant Gellar!"

"Down here."

Sarah and Olivia walked briskly down the lit hallway. The floor was littered with these holes, which Olivia thought very strange. Sarah explained that there were rooms under there. "We're getting closer," she added.

A few minutes later they were engaged in an argument. Sarah was rolling her eyes when she heard her voice calling out from somewhere up ahead. She held up a hand to Olivia.

"Wait. I hear Hansen and McCoy." They ran down the hall until they found the holes through which the voices had come forth.

"Doctor McCoy." Olivia noticed her tone was filled with a little too much concern and happiness. But she was glad to have finally gotten here. "Are you and Hansen alright?"

"We're holding up. The only other entrance is covered in rubble."

Sarah nodded. "We already tried that exit. The rubble goes on for miles. We're going to have to blow the floor open."

Olivia turned her head. "The holes have loosened the floor's integrity. A couple blasts from the stun setting on my phaser should work. I need you both to get back."

Sarah's eyes flashed with fear. "Are you sure this will work?"

"I'm an engineer."

"How about this? Stand back boys." She walked to the wall and pushed in a jutted out rock. The floor section beneath Olivia started to move. Luckily she had enough time to jump back just as the stone rose and slid to the side. Sarah's body and another man, who Olivia assumed was Hansen, looked up at them.

"Gellar." McCoy shouted. Olivia jumped down and tackled Sarah's body. She didn't care if it wasn't McCoy's body, the way that the arms came around her was distinctly McCoy. Before she could stop herself, a tear emerged from the corner of her eye.

"I'm so glad you're alright."

The hallway then began to shake, sending all four of them to the ground. McCoy had just pushed himself up when he saw the statue starting to fall. As if in slow motion, McCoy watched as the statue fell towards Olivia's small body. He tried to rise but wasn't fast enough. Hansen was faster and was able to push Olivia out of the way only to fall victim to the statue's impaling attack. Bright crimson blood pooled around the point of entry.

"Sarah!" Olivia's voice was small as she watched Hansen take in his final breaths. Sarah joined Olivia's side and followed her gaze to the scene of the accident. Lilac eyes wide open, Sarah dropped to her knees beside Hansen. "What happened?"

"The statue fell. I need my tricorder." Sarah gladly handed over the device. After a few seconds, McCoy shut his eyes and closed the tricorder. "He's dead."

Sarah, with McCoy's eyes, shed a single tear. She placed a hand to Hansen's face, still warm despite his recent transfer to death. The ends of his fingers still twitched with residual motor energy. It gave the illusion of life. Olivia watched with a weak stomach. Feeling the effects of nausea about to overtake her, she ran from the room only to violently release the contents of her stomach at the feet of another statue.

************************************************************************

Olivia watched Sarah, now in her right body, pace the chamber that could have once served as a pray area. The shrine was dismantled, likely worn from the passage of time. When they reached the main pray area, McCoy gave Hansen a proper burial. After settling into this room, another rumble shook the caves. Olivia and Sarah held onto the walls while McCoy missed his grip and fell awkwardly to the floor. Olivia was the first to his side as he cradled an injured wrist. He assured both women he was alright.

"Stay here," he ordered. "I'm going to go check out the area. Something may have collapsed."

Olivia almost protested but silenced the words fighting to escape her mouth. Now she was alone. . .with Sarah. As the minutes passed, the panic faded from her face. Now her downward cast eyes teemed with sadness.

"Why are you so saddened by Hansen's death?"

"Is it too much to believe that I love him?"

Olivia shrugged. "Like you loved Anton, Sebastian, Andrew, George, Mark and Travis?"

"You're forgetting Leonard."

Olivia's smile vanished, replaced by a venomous scowl. "You will never mention that again."

"It still hurts after all this time?" Sarah looked questioningly at Olivia with a false sense of innocence. "Well, mission accomplished I'd say. Though it's been so long, I might as well tell you the truth."

"Truth?"

"Despite what you may remember, I didn't sleep with McCoy. Don't think I didn't want to. He's a doctor. Doctor's always have the most talented hands." She sat and crossed her legs slowly.

Olivia's fists tucked themselves behind her back. "Don't play your mind games with me."

"Olivia. At the Academy, we were rivals. I was young then and foolish. I knew the only way to beat you would be to devastate you. Your relationship with McCoy was no secret. Do you remember that new and experimental memory suppressant drug?"

"Yes."

"I knew the right people and got a hold of some. My first target was Leonard. I faked an injury, so he'd treat me. Got him some water and slipped it right in. Blocks the memory from registering any new experiences for a limited amount of time. All he remembers is starting his shift and then waking up in his dorm where I had walked him."

"You drugged him?"

"And Jim. I lured Kirk to his dorm, not very hard. He always had an eye for me. After all, I was the only one to say no to the infamous James T. Kirk. I knew you would be looking for McCoy at his dorm, so I decided to wait until I saw you. The door opened and a few seconds later I knew you would be within hearing range."

"You screamed out Leo's name when you were screwing Jim. That's low, even for you." She was careful to make it a statement and not a question.

Sarah nodded. "Neither of them remember the incident. Sure enough, along with starting a couple rumors, you were devastated. I managed to pull ahead. Check and mate."

Olivia was absolutely stunned. Her jaw went slack and the pain returned to claim her head. Her right hand massaged the ache at the nape of her neck. "Why the hell are you telling me this now?"

"Hansen changed me. The demons in my past, all the people I've hurt, they haunt me."

"And you think that by telling me the truth, I'm just going to forgive you?"

"I don't expect you ever will. Though, I will say I am jealous of you."

"Why?"

She pushed back a few chunks of blonde hair from her face. "Because I never got to have what you did with Leonard. He still loves you, you know? Nice punch, by the way. I bet he liked it."

Olivia really thought Sarah was going through an honest change until she mentioned the punch. Anger boiled her blood and sent a fist colliding with the woman's face. Sarah stumbled backwards, shock flashing across her face while a hand covered her bleeding nose.

"What did you do that for?"

"Never talk about him like that again. He's not a Jim Kirk! Leo is a good man." Her words came out so hurried and full of passion that Sarah just had to smile. Unlike all her other smiles, the deceit, flirtation and danger were all removed. The only thing left was the sincerity and gratitude that Sarah felt for finally helping someone.

"See," she said. "You don't hate him."

That's when Sarah dropped to the ground. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fell sharply into the realm of her unconscious.

* * *

*

_**Author's Note: **__Ok…sorry I've been missing these past couple of days. I lost my focus and couldn't figure out how to continue and wrote these two chapters a couple days ago. The next chapter is actually my favorite. This chapter was being edited while I was watching Watchmen because my family wanted to watch it. WORST MOVIE EVER!!!! I seriously think my IQ dropped 20 points just by watching it…I think it may have affected my writing too. Agree? Disagree? As for reviews, I'm out of tricks…er, I mean offers…to use for bribery so now I'm just going to beg *widens the puppy dog eyes and sticks out lower lip* PLEASE REVIEW!!!! ^_^_

_*_

_Speaking of reviews, I have some people to thank: __**PinkTribeChick**__, __**thebloodrose, CaffeineKid, Canna, Yayyou, Vulcanvamp **__(awesome penname, by the way), __**Steff7, miller330, sunny9847 **__and __**Jac Danvers**__. Another round of applause to my ghost readers out there!!! *claps wildly* You all rock!!!_

_*_

_-Trekky18_

_P.S. There's this awesome story I've been wanting to tell you guys about. It's called __**"The Hyde Complex"**__. I 3 her OC Charlotte (not to be confused with CaffeineKid's Charlie from An Able Storm and When Fates Collide)…_


	9. I Was Not Referring To Food

The water dripped so that it was the only sound in the entire chamber. McCoy leaned back against the hard stone and shifted so he could find a better, more comfortable position.

"Damnit," he growled. "Where the hell are they?" He'd left Sarah and Olivia nearly twenty minutes ago. Now he couldn't tell which way was which. He'd been so busy focusing on Olivia that he'd gotten himself lost. Worse yet, they way they'd come in was blocked off from the cave in. The other way he found would take nearly a half-day travel. That would mean he'd have to screw both Olivia and Sarah. The thought wasn't exactly pleasing. A moment later he could almost hear Jim's voice nagging at him like the very devil was on his shoulder.

_There's two girls more than willing to bang you and completely walk away from it. No complications. You're missing the golden opportunity here._

Meanwhile another voice in his mind added.

_These women are not under control of their own bodies. Would you really have sex with Olivia while she's in her condition?_

To save her life, how could McCoy say no? Truth was he still cared a great deal for the Lieutenant. On the way back, Olivia had told him everything about what happened the night he couldn't remember. Even though he knew it wasn't his fault, McCoy was still angry for falling for McKinley's tricks. She was the perfect example of why he hated women. Olivia, on the other hand, was different. She was compassionate but not afraid to back down from what she believed in.

"Gellar. McKinley."

"Doctor McCoy!" An echo reached his ears, coming from his direct right. His hand went to his tricorder when she heard Olivia's tone waver from pain. Tired, stumbling legs took off in a run around the corner.

The scene that awaited him made his breath catch in his chest. Sarah was lying on the ground, her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Her chest rose and fell with shallow breaths while her fingers twitched lightly. Olivia was leaning over Sarah's body, gently slapping the woman's face.

"McKinley. Wake up." Her gaze rose sharply. McCoy could see the tears forming. "She fell unconscious." Olivia's voice was small, uncharacteristic to its owner. She turned her sparkling gaze to McCoy, shadows from the flickering flames dancing over her face. He opened his mouth to throw some sort of sarcastic remark when his gaze took in the rest of her body. Her shirt was torn in several places, which showed off her lean stomach in the flickering light source. Strong arms covered in silky tanned skin emerged from cut off sleeves.

Donning his most professional face, McCoy reached for his medical tricorder and ran it along Sarah's body. He cursed heavily and placed two fingers to Sarah's neck.

"What are you doing," Olivia snapped.

"Feeling for her pulse."

"She's still breathing, dumbass."

"I know she has one," his tone edged on anger. "Are you the doctor here?"

"No."

"Then I suggest you get back." He said each word with careful precision like stabbing the air with his words. Surprise flashed in Olivia's eyes while her shoulders tensed. After a moment, she stood and turned to storm from the room. "Wait, I need your help with her."

She returned. "What am I supposed to do? I'm not the doctor here, remember?" Her hands had the same shake Sarah's did.

He ignored the viciousness in her tone. McCoy jerked his head to indicate the tricorder by his side. "Can you operate that?" When she nodded, he gathered Sarah's limp but living body in his arms. A twinge of jealousy sparked to life in Olivia's chest. With as much strength as she could muster, Olivia swallowed her feelings and grabbed the device. A series of beeps filled the silence as she ran the device over Sarah.

A few seconds later, they rounded the corner. McCoy set Sarah down near the fire, covering her body with a thin blanket. His hand shot out for the tricorder. The device was still beeping when his eyes wandered the screen. His scowl lightened and Olivia even thought she heard him sigh in relief.

"Is she going to be alright?"

He jabbed her neck with a hypospray. Immediately her features calmed along with the rest of her body. The rise and fall of Sarah's chest was more regular. Ignoring the pain in her ribs, Olivia straightened.

"Yeah, I think so." He placed a pack under her neck and pulled the blanket more tightly around her slightly shivering body. "Now. You wanna tell me what the hell happened?"

She shrugged nonchalantly. "We were talking and had a small disagreement." He raised an eyebrow. "Ok so it was a major disagreement. She was talking very inappropriate things about you. I couldn't shut her up, so I punched her."

"You punched her? You know, ever since we got down here you've not been yourself. Sarah and Doctor Hansen have given us the most plausible explanation. Plus," he added while indicating the tricorder, "The medical data backs up their story. Your hormone levels are way out of control, and they're getting worse."

Red anger flared in Olivia's face. "Ok so hypothetically if Sarah is right, then I should have already jumped you by now. You and I both know there's no way in hell that's happening." Underneath the surface, the Southern man in McCoy winced from the blow to his ego.

Olivia's head swam through a haze of dizziness until her wobbling legs could no longer support her weight. Thankfully she could use the wall behind her to stable herself. Unfortunately it was too little too late and she went collapsing to the ground. Through her limited hearing, she heard McCoy shout something. A rough hand grabbed her shoulder and shook it.

"Gellar. I need you to stay with me." His voice brought her eyes fluttering open. McCoy with his cold, distant, professional eyes glared at her. She wanted to smile, remembering the many times she swooned from the scowl. As time wore on, and her body began to lose the battle for self-control, she found herself quickly falling back into the trap that was Doctor Leonard McCoy.

"It's nothing." Her voice was a whisper.

"The hell it's not." She winced from the volume of his voice. The familiar beeping of the tricorder soon followed.

"How's Sarah?" She tried to change the conversation, but the look in McCoy's dark hazel eyes told her she'd failed.

"She's stabilized. How are you feeling?"

"Fine. Better than fine. Great actually." She tried pushing him away. Only her state left her weak and completely at the doctor's mercy, which, as Olivia had the thought, couldn't be such a bad thing, could it?

"Right, and I'm a ballerina with a pink tutu." She couldn't stop the smile forming on her face. His eyes went back to the tricorder. "Your adrenaline levels are dangerously high. This Barezden-A is affecting you more than Sarah told us it would."

"I don't care what that machine or liar tells you, I am fine." Anger filled her words as Olivia pushed McCoy aside. She had to get away from him before her willpower was lost. For the moment she could ignore him, but at any second her mind would lose all connection to her body. It would act on its own, reduced to a mere collection of hormones and desires. The thought scared Olivia. Ever since the incident at the academy, she'd done everything in her power to push him out of her mind. Now, being so close, Olivia couldn't help but remember his eyes when they lightened at one of her jokes, his hands when they moved fluidly over her skin, his mouth when they kissed. "Now, let me go."

"Lieutenant Gellar." What had been intended as a warning came out as part warning part plea. But it was too late; Olivia was already standing and running to the other end of the room.

"You have to stay away." Her arms curled to her sides as butterflies flitted through her stomach. Tingles began spreading across the surface of her skin. Eyes shutting, Olivia knew it wouldn't be long until the primal monster inside of her burst out. She could already feel the fire rising from her stomach and capturing her skin. Every little sensation she felt, including the way McCoy's gaze tried to stay away but just couldn't, put a strain on her breathing. Oh why did he have to stare?

Dear God. She wanted him, needed him. . .no, Olivia reminded herself that these feelings weren't hers. They were induced by this mineral and she would fight tooth and nail to keep a grip on her crumbling sanity for as long as she possibly could. No matter how much she wanted to, Olivia had to keep herself from thinking about him. Of course that was easier said than done, especially when all she could think about were the muscles hidden beneath his thin uniform. Flashes of memory from when they dated filled her vision with the thin line between fantasy and memory considerably blurred. She was pretty sure handcuffs had never been used, though she had to admit the idea brought a mischievous smile to her lips. Already she could imagine herself ripping his uniform to shreds with her teeth and hands.

Olivia's eyes flashed with horror as she felt the change beginning to pull away any civilization she still possessed. "Go now while I still have some control."

"You know I won't do that. You'll die if I. . .I mean if we don't. . ."

She bit down on her lip, leaning back into the wall. The deep ache in her stomach started as a small spark but soon started to grow. A raging fire heated the surface of her skin. A loud groan filled the chamber. "You…must…go away."

"No. I can help you, Lieutenant."

"You can help me from the next room by analyzing this substance and figuring out some sort of cure."

"Goddamnit, Li—Gellar, I'm not leaving you!"

"Fine! Then I'll leave." Her legs sprinted from the room, though she so desperately wanted to run to McCoy. For the moment she still had control and wanted to find a hiding place where McCoy couldn't possibly find her. Then neither him nor her heart would be in danger. Unfortunately she was too focused on getting away that she didn't pay attention to her footing. Her balance went off kilter, sending her crashing to the floor.

"Gellar." Olivia felt his hand brush her shoulder. He turned her over so that her gaze was filled with his concerned eyes.

"No." Her screams were shrill and more animal than human. "Please," she begged. "Please, you can't stay here. I'm not myself. I don't want to hurt you."

"You run and I can't help you. We'll fight this. We'll find some other cure."

"There's only one cure and you know it." McCoy waited for her to continue but she tucked in her lips so that she wouldn't be tempted to say anything. "Promise me something."

"What?"

"Promise me you won't. No matter how much I beg. No matter how much I scream and writhe. Promise me you won't give in."

"Are you saying you'd rather die than have sex with me?"

_Leave it to Leo to be blunt._ "You say there's another cure. Find it. But do it away from me, so I won't be tempted."

"Alright, Gellar. I promise" McCoy, leaning over her, pressed a hand to the side of her face. Sighing, she leaned into his hand. A moment later a bolt of lust shot through her. If she didn't get away from him now, then there would be trouble. She didn't think she could handle the awkward morning.

"McCoy. After the horrible way I treated yo—" The rest of her sentence was lost as his arms scooped up her body and brought her back to the room where Sarah continued to rest by the fire. He nestled her next to the warmth and went back for his tricorder.

"I'll need to observe you."

"Leo. Go find the cure. I'm fine, I just need to be alone." Olivia knew the attempt was pathetic. After all, how the hell could she hope to relax when the source of her desire was only a couple of feet away?

"That's bullshit and you know it. I leave you alone and you'll die."

"Maybe I—"

"Shut up."

Olivia opened her mouth to have McCoy place a finger to her lips and shushed her. McCoy noticed her pupils were slightly dilated and had a sparkle he'd never seen before. She shut her mouth and pushed herself to the wall. Fumbling hands gripped the stone in an attempt to keep herself from pouncing on him like a wild jungle cat.

The next couple of hours dragged by. McCoy analyzed the data and went in circles trying to figure out this whole mess. Olivia fought her inner urge to just knock the device from his hand and take him right there. Suddenly, a layer of sheen covered her body and her heart thundered in her chest.

"Doctor!" McCoy looked up and raced to Olivia's side. Her breathing had increased and her heartbeat was wildly out of control. Her back arched toward him. "My heart . . .it's going way too fast! My head is going to explode!" He grabbed a hypospray, prepared the solution and leaned over to inject her when Olivia tried to swat him away.

"What do you think you're doing?" She continued to struggle. Her eyes widened and locked with his, pleading for something. But for what McCoy didn't know.

"Please, stop this. Stop me. I'm losing control."

"Stop fighting me then, you damn woman."

"Oh, Leo. Please." More unintelligible pleas spilled from her lips. Her hands continued to swing in front of her, pushing him away. Frustration set in quickly for both of them.

"You need to stay still."

"No, I need . . ." She managed to get a grip on his wrist and jerked it to the side. Surprise crossed his features when his body went flying to the ground. Olivia, now far beyond any hope of reason, practically pounced onto McCoy's body. She knocked away the hypospray and pinned his arms to his sides.

"Lieutenant Gellar—"

"Call me Olivia." Olivia huffed. "Listen, I'm sorry about that night. I realize I had no right to be upset with you. I didn't have the facts." In between each sentence, she placed a small kiss along his jaw.

"Gellar—"

"Olivia," she corrected. He ignored her and tried to move but found Olivia to be far stronger. He might as well have been trying to break free of chain restraints. His struggling broke Olivia's concentration. A flash of fear came to her eyes. Backing away and pulling her hands into tight fists, Olivia's heart began to race.

McCoy used the distraction to push her off and go scrambling for the hypospray. His fingers stretched but fell short when a hand fell on his ankle and jerked him back. He turned over on his back just in time to see Olivia jump on him. As a mess of limbs, they went tumbling to the ground.

"Jesus Christ, Gellar!"

"I told you to call me Olivia." Before McCoy could say anything else, Olivia's mouth went crashing onto his. The kiss wasn't exactly rejected on McCoy's end. For a moment he allowed it to continue, slowly kissing her back. But slow was the furthest thing from what Olivia wanted, what she _needed_. Her hands slid up his arms, feeling the lines of the muscles underneath. She left his mouth to trail a line of kisses and nips down his jaw and neck. A few moments later Olivia emitted a low, resounding growl, which made McCoy swallow hard in his throat and feel the fire flare up between them. He felt Olivia smile into his neck.

"I've forgotten how much I enjoy this."

"Gellar, stop this now."

"Is that an order?" Her lips curled up into a half smirk. "Because I'd risk insubordination charges."

That was when he knew Olivia was slipping away and rapidly being replaced by a primal creature whose only interest was to fuck him senseless. This wasn't Olivia anymore. It couldn't be. "Gellar, listen to me. You're not yourself."

"Leo—"

"Doctor McCoy," he corrected her.

"Don't you want me?" Her fingers splayed in his hair, Olivia returned to his neck. He tried to struggle but once again, she proved to have this unknown source of strength.

"Yes. . ." he struggled to keep his breathing normal. A rapidly beating heartbeat was all he could hear above the small but painfully erotic moans Olivia was making. If he didn't stop this soon, there was going to be trouble. He was a doctor but damnit he was a man too! McCoy shook his head, trying to clear his mind of her intoxicating scent and aggressive hands. "I mean, no." His voice was a little higher in pitch, wavering like his pathetic attempt at self-control. "Not like this."

Her eyes widened when she felt how pleased his body was. The signs were all there. Pouted lips, red and slightly puffy, flushed skin. And if that wasn't enough, Olivia need only feel the hardness pressing against her leg to be convinced. She started giggling. "Your body says otherwise." She wiggled her hips, which sent a wave of heat between the two of them. Olivia deepened the kiss, fisting her hands in his hair and tugging him closer. His body writhed underneath her, clearly enjoying Olivia's newfound enthusiasm. Her kisses started going lower, lower, lower until her head hovered in the vicinity of his stomach.

Come on, focus. Z, Y, X, W… McCoy continued the exercise while trying to wedge her off of him. All his attempts were met with failure. She had him trapped and took delight in it. Still on top of him and very much in control, Olivia loved the feel of his body against hers. Only it wasn't nearly enough. She needed to feel his skin against hers. Her fingernails traced circles down his arms and across his stomach.

_S, R, Q, P…_

With a single, quick motion, she ripped open his shirt and pushed her hands to feel the muscles beneath.

_O…Goddamnit!!…N…M…L…_

Where the hell had she learned that? He'd heard only Orion slave girls knew that trick. McCoy closed his eyes and focused on the most disgusting surgery he'd ever witnessed. The tactic finally worked and he managed to clear his mind of Olivia and her mouth still working its magic against his neck. He knew the only way out of this was to go along until he could get close to the hypospray. Against his better judgment, McCoy managed to get an arm free and pulled Olivia so that their mouths connected once again. "You've no idea. . .how long. . ." Her gasps made it harder for McCoy to concentrate.

He slowly pushed himself up so he could get enough leverage to pick her up. Opening one eye, McCoy dragged Olivia to the corner where he'd last saw the hyposprays. The journey was hard, especially with Olivia's hands and tongue making stars spot his vision A part of him, the lonely part, wanted to just let go, to enjoy this, but the stronger, more sensible, part of him knew doing this would destroy any hope of rebuilding any sort of friendship between them. Sex induced by alien influence made for some awkward mornings, not that he had any experience in the area. He'd heard plenty of Kirk's stories, some of which he sure wish he hadn't been told. McCoy would never look at Vulcan spices, Fraulian enriched chocolate and mint bubble gum the same way again.

They crashed into the wall with Olivia's back to the rock. Suddenly she broke the kiss and looked at him with that fire still burning brightly behind her dark mahogany eyes.

From the corner of his eye, McCoy caught the sight of the hypospray. Luckily it was just in reach. All he had to do was keep Olivia distracted until he could grab it, which wasn't much of a challenge as she seemed pretty content ripping apart his shirt. Only pieces of his collar and sleeve were left in tact by the time his fingers reached one of the hyposprays. Olivia felt a pinch in her neck. Surprised, she opened her eyes to see McCoy holding that damn hypospray.

"Son of a—"

The rest of her words were slurred as the sedative began to take effect. Olivia slumped into McCoy's arms, mumbling something into his shoulder before finally dozing off. His head swimming with dizziness, McCoy managed to get Olivia next to the fire and put restraints on her wrists and ankles so she wouldn't be able to try that again. He pushed a hand back through his ruffled hair and grabbed his communicator. He flipped the device open but not even static rose from the device. McCoy cursed the technology but continued forward. He turned another corner when all of a sudden the device spring to life. Static filled the air with its familiar buzzing.

"This is Doctor McCoy of the _USS Enterprise_. Can anyone hear me? I repeat. This is Doctor McCoy of the _USS Enterprise_, can anyone hear me?"

Nothing.

McCoy refused to give up. After all if there was a hole where communication could get through, then maybe another such place existed for the transporter.

_Doc…th…ck._

McCoy's eyes widened, his jaw dropping nearly to the floor. "I don't believe it. Can you hear me?"

…_es…hear…wh…our…pos…n._

He started moving around, hoping to find a place where the signal was stronger.

_Repeat. We can hear you. What is your position?_ The signal was badly broken, but McCoy could piece together what the person was saying with decent accuracy.

"Spock!" He'd never been so glad to hear the hobgoblin's voice. "We're still in the caves. The way we came in got blocked off. We're trapped. Repeat we're trapped."

_That is unfortunate._

"Yeah, tell me something I don't know. Where's Jim?"

_Captain Kirk and Doctor Kolshar were taken hostage by the natives._

"You're joking."

_Vulcans do not joke, Doctor McCoy._

He groaned and massaged the ache between his eyes.

_A rescue attempt is currently underway. Have you discovered an alternative escape route?_

"Yes. It should take a half a day to get there."

_You will have to move faster._

"Why?"

_Has Lieutenant Gellar's behavior been provocative?_

"You know about what's going on too?"

_Before Doctor Kolshar was abducted, she and Commander Hallon discovered a mineral in the caves that will make a human female display blatant sexual behavior. Has she tried to mate with you?_

"Yes, but I managed to knock her out. Her and the other researcher, Sarah McKinley, are out cold."

_It is prudent that you get moving now, Doctor McCoy._

"Way to go, Commander Obvious. Listen. Since there's a weak point in these caves for communication, can Scotty find one for the transporter?"

_We think we may have already found one. It is one hour from your current position. Transferring coordinates now. Be swift, Doctor McCoy. Captain Kirk does not have much time left._

"Understood. McCoy out."

He ran back to the chamber. Sarah and Olivia were wide-awake. The former was merely lying there while the latter struggled like a mad woman against her restraints.

"How are you awake?" The sedative was enough to easily keep them both under for a couple of hours. He hadn't been gone for five minutes. Olivia's brown eyes went straight to his torn shirt before rising to his face. The smile she tried to suppress spread easily across her face.

"First, you knock me out. Then, you tie me up." She held up her tied hands. "And here I thought Jim was the kinky one. Where was this side of you when we were together?" She laughed. "Not that I mind, of course. As long as I get to tie you up too. Nice shirt by the way. . .or rather lack of shirt."

He looked down and noticed the garment was ripped to shreds. He pulled the rest of it off to find small scratch marks on his arms. Turning, he searched into their gear for another shirt and cursed when he couldn't find one. Olivia sighed in delight. Ignoring the ravenous look she was giving him, McCoy began to gather their gear together. "Good news. _Enterprise_ found us a way out of here. We should get there in an hour. Can you walk?"

Sara nodded but otherwise said nothing. All Olivia could muster was a groan and a muffled, "So. . .hungry."

"I'll take that as a maybe." He grabbed two rations from his pack and placed it by Olivia and Sarah's side. Olivia watched in silence, though she might as well have been shouting with the look she was giving the food. It was a mixture of disgust and frustration. Her gaze flickered up and lingered on his bare chest. McCoy turned but could feel her eyes burning a hole into his backside.

"You should eat. We've got quite the hike ahead. You don't want to be hungry." Olivia moaned and flopped back to the ground, closing her eyes. A slow, mischievous smile played at the corner of her lips. A fit of giggles filled the tense silence between them.

"Oh, Leo. . .I was not referring to food."

* * *

_*  
_

_**Author's Note:** Oh boy, I really hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. I know it has almost no plot advancement in it (that's next chapter) but they needed to do SOMETHING!!!! And the idea of McCoy going through the alphabet backwards to keep his focus absolutely made me laugh._

_*_

_Anyway, I'd like to thank **Canna, Vulcanvamp, CaffeineKid, fafinette, Lady Valadhiel **and** Yayyou** for reviewing. A special thank you to **Steff7 **for PMing me. (As I said, I might give the graphic novel a try if it really does explain stuff the movie didn't cover.) A big round of applause to the ghosts hiding in the wings. Hope you guys are enjoying the story!!!_

_*_

_Reviews make the world go round!!! It's been scientifically proven!!!! ^_^  
_

_*_

_-Trekky18_


	10. Goodbye Olivia

_ Olivia groaned and swore under her breath. The hunger was eating her alive. She didn't care at this point what contact she got as long as she got it. Though the more she tried to avoid it, the more Olivia's mind wandered to McCoy. His lips. . .his hands. . .god damnit, it was enough to drive a woman crazy. Again she flung herself to the ground, this time on her left side but it did no good. She still couldn't silence the voices in her head pushing her to try to break from these bonds. The problem was she knew she could do it but fought to resist the urge._

"It hurts, doesn't it?" Sara's taunting voice might as well have been lemon juice squeezed into the wound made to her pride. She practically threw herself at Leo and he didn't even flinch. Well, actually, that wasn't true. He seemed to be enjoying it as much as she was even if he did sneak a hypospray in at the end. Round 1 may belong to him but there were many rounds and she was getting quite desperate.

_ Even though her mind was preoccupied, Olivia found the strength to keep herself under control enough to glare at Sara._

_ "Shut up."_

_ "I don't understand why you're fighting this."_

_ "Because I've already made a fool of myself once. He didn't want me then so **why** would he want me now?"_

Sara opened her mouth to protest but quickly shut it when McCoy strode into the room. Olivia caught herself lingering on his arms and forced herself to squeeze her eyes shut and struggle to keep her breathing under control and her signs of losing control to a minimum. The struggle was a failure on both accounts, though Olivia wasn't surprised. McCoy was a medical professional after all, she bet he knew some pretty intricate things about female anatomy. The thought gave her a list of ideas, which sent her body frenzying back to the point of no control.

_ "Liv."_

_ She growled, hating when he used that name. It only made her want to fight harder against the restraints he'd put her in. It was lucky Sara was there to keep her civilized side present so that she didn't go completely crazy._

_ "Are you two ready?"_

_ "Sure I am. Just not sure I want to carry crazy here. Honestly I think it should be left to the big. . . strong. . . man." Olivia noticed the tiny emphasis Sara put on each of the three last words, taking a step closer._

_ "Sara, not you too." His hand shot back for a hypospray._

_ "Don't worry," she purred. "I'll try to be gentle, though I can't make any promises."_

_ McCoy had no time to react before Sara flung herself on him. Olivia lurched forward and watched with a clenched jaw and fists. Sara had forgotten how good this felt and slowly the urge building in her stomach began to die down. Olivia watched in horror as the person she despised most snaked her arms around the man she so desperately loved._

_ Loved? No, that was impossible. She didn't love him. She couldn't._

_ Even as she repeated her argument to herself, the sight of the two very passionate lovers stirred within her a raging ocean of anger, guilt and regret._

_ "Please," she whispered. "Please, no. I love you. . ."_

**"Gellar."**

_She felt herself tossing her head in defiance._

**"Gellar, wake up!"**

Somewhere in the far reaches Olivia could feel something, or rather someone, shaking her shoulder. She slowly opened her eyes to see the silhouette of a doctor leaning over her.

"How am I doing?" He looked at her with shock. "That bad?"

The man talked furiously and in a language she did not recognize. That was then she realized no was no longer in the caves. The room was all white, sterile like an Earth hospital. The sanitation smell choked the air from her already sputtering lungs. She was no doctor but she could feel the severe lack of oxygen in the air here. There was a whoosh in the distance followed by the light sound of footsteps. There was more talking in that strange language.

"Stop talking."

The doctor figure left and returned with a tray of needles. Her eyes, like tiny daggers, followed his every move. Olivia saw the needle glinting in the exam lamplight and immediately began to struggle. Several large guards threw themselves on her. No matter how hard she screamed, Olivia could not escape. She felt the needle pierce the skin on her right arm and the liquid quickly escaped into her system. Drossiness wrapped her in its blanket of warmth, beckoning her into sleep.

"No."

"You need to stop fighting us. We're trying to help you."

Even in her delirious state, Olivia knew Sara's voice.

"What the fuck did you do to me?"

Sara stepped into the light, looking far too smug for Olivia's comfort. Her hair was pulled into a bun, which accentuated the intricate designs around her eyes and down her cheeks. Glinting with amusement, Sara's eyes danced over Olivia. They stopped on her arms. Olivia reluctantly took her gaze away from Sara and nearly screamed. On both of her arms were splotches of a bluish rash. They varied in size and hue but were consistent in being annoying and damn itchy.

"What is this?"

"Now that you're out of the caves, the substance isn't going to affect you anymore. Unfortunately for you but fortunate for us, humans are very similar to these people. They needed a test subject. You and Doctor Kolshar worked out nicely."

"You bitch. What have you done with Erin?"

"I'd worry more about yourself. This disease isn't pleasant. It'll kill you in a matter of days. That is, if Doctor Kolshar doesn't cooperate. If she does, then you just might live."

"How did I get here? The caves? Leo. . .what have you done with him?" She ended her sentence in a sharp gasp and several short breaths.

"Careful, Gellar. You wouldn't want to wear yourself thin, especially during the next treatment. And I got us out of the caves. I knew where the exits were the whole time."

"How?"

"I had my resources. McCoy just thought it was luck and how unfortunate luck would be that when you and I went though, the passage caved in and we were trapped. But never fear, I was able to direct him to another entrance. I made sure he got out and back onto the _Enterprise_ before Bartal and his team snuck us here. Deep underground, even the _Enterprise's_ sensors won't find us. "

Olivia scowled. "This is low even for you."

"Survival of the fittest my dear. I have it made here. No worries, no danger. That man who they accused me of seducing is going to marry me. He's very influential and was able to spare me your fate as long as I provided a replacement. I'd almost given up hope until the _Enterprise_ came into communications range. I planned on grabbing Uhura but seeing as how both you and Erin were on the same ship, well, I just couldn't help myself."

"You realize how much trouble you'll be in when we take you back to Starfleet?"

"You assume I plan to go back. You also assume I didn't take care of some things back home. Trust me. This place will be left alone."

"Then you underestimate the people who are looking for me."

"Again," she took a bite from a piece of fruit she'd been holding. "Already taken care of. You should rest. The treatment can be brutal."

Olivia was about to argue when tiny explosions started ripping apart her brain. She jerked against the bonds holding her to the table and fought the urge to cry, failing miserably.

Meanwhile, two scientists watched and recorded the results.

"Perhaps not so much Barezden-B next time?"

"Yes, the patient still exhibits signs of the disease. How long until next treatment?"

"Approximately three hours. Enough time to do another test on the other human female."

They called in three guards to watch Olivia and left the room, their ears still ringing with the shrill screams.

************************************************************************

The pain was sharp and pierced through Erin's resolve. Whatever these monsters had injected her with was working quickly through her system. Patches of excruciating heat flared under the surface of her skin until her entire body burned hotter than a raging supernova. Behind a dirt and sweat caked rag, her eyes squeezed shut to stop the tears threatening to fall down her cheeks. Thick restraints dug into her wrists and ankles as she thrashed in an attempt too escape. Escape the pain, the despair, the hopelessness.

_No_, she screamed partly in her mind and partly through the mesh cloth that filled her dry mouth. _Can't give up. Won't. . .give up. Stop. Please. Stop._

And then the unthinkable happened. The pain stopped, ebbing slowly back into the darkness. With her body left in shock, it took Erin a moment to bring her breathing and heart beat back to a normal rhythm. A rough hand smacked her face and ripped away the blindfold.

"You must stop fighting us."

Her eyes narrowed on the gangly alien who dared tried to act tough. Were she not restrained, Erin had no doubt she could take this sorry excuse of a medical scientist. See how he liked it if she injected him with this horrible substance.

"Now don't look at us like that. Wouldn't you do everything you could to save you people?"

Erin swallowed as best she could. Before strapping her down, the scientists explained that their people are suffering from a disease much like the one that had nearly wiped their population out thousands of years ago and the substance in the caves wasn't working anymore.

"We need to study your response to our cures. How do you feel?"

Even though the cloth had now been removed, Erin shut her mouth and turned it down into a scowl.

The second scientist sighed and turned roughly on his partner. "You see, Claron? Didn't I tell you that the humans wouldn't cooperate?"

Claron picked up a new vial, a new cure to test her body's reaction to. "Maybe not now. It appears that she needs to be stimulated. Another viewing perhaps?"

Erin's heart stopped and without being able to stop herself she jerked forward. The restraints allowed her enough room to be a couple inches short of reach from the monsters who justified this act of malevolence for the name of science.

The two scientists smiled, crooked and with far more pleasure than anyone should ever show. Claron turned to a small woman standing at the back of the room. "You," he ordered. "Tell Bartal to prepare the captain."

"No." Erin's screams turned into sobs. She hated herself for being so weak. Now Kirk would have to endure yet another torture session. The last time his unconscious body had to be dragged from the room. Another ten minutes later, he was awake and prepped for another round. "Please. Not another."

They stopped and turned to face Erin with those goddamn smiles that chilled her very bones to ice. "You will cooperate?"

"If you don't stop this, many more of us will come. You will be outmatched. Stop this now and the consequences won't be as bad. We can even help your people."

Claron's face softened and Erin thought maybe some progress had been made when his partner smacked him hard in the shoulder. A few words later, both scientists were striding out the door. A team of large guards came in and dragged her through the halls.

The torture room was not unlike anything Erin had ever seen. It was bare save for the device and another chair where Erin was strapped to and forced to watch. In a moment the double doors at the other end of the room would open and Kirk would be carried in. What surprised Erin was that even through this experience, every time Kirk was brought in, his face was contorted into one of taunting. Even his lips, curved into a half-smile, seemed to defy the pain that was evidenced by the cuts and bruises covering nearly half his body.

"What's the matter, Doctor Kolshar? Miss me already?"

Erin couldn't stop the smile tugging at her lips. But of course it died when her gaze caught Kirk's grossly mangled body. Half his fingers on each hand had been broken and crudely shoved back into their sockets. Bruises trailed the side of his face and down under his torn to shreds shirt. Blood and sweat mixed together on his face, neck and chest, which heaved noticeably from the lack of oxygen this far underground.

"Are you ok?"

He winked, "Never better."

Bartal barked something to the other guards who ripped Kirk away and shoved him into the chair of the device.

"So Doctor Kolshar. Will you cooperate?"

She hadn't the chance to answer before Kirk started laughing. "Of course she won't. What, do you think she's an idiot?"

"Captain Kirk. . ."

"Don't talk Kolshar, that's an order."

Bartal began to laugh and grabbed Erin by the chin. "Oh you will talk. Even if I have to make you myself. I don't like to lose."

His face was close enough that Erin could describe what he had for dinner for the past thirty years. Thick and coarse fingers ran through her hair, pulling her face dangerously close to his. A small squeak breached her throat, showing fear for the first time. Bartal laughed; it was a sick and sadistic sound that brought Erin dangerously close to tears of fear.

"Let her go."

Bartal turned around to a pair of brilliantly flashing blue eyes. Kirk was jerking against his restraints. With a mere wave of his wrist, the two guards by Kirk slammed the ends of their weapons into either side of his ribs. A sharp and sickening crack echoed throughout the chamber that Erin knew to be Kirk's ribs breaking.

Short gasps of pain gave way to horrific screams, which broke Erin's heart in two. Try as she might to struggle, she still could not break the bonds holding her in the chair.

Suddenly a blast filled the air. The doors behind Erin burst open. A couple of bodies flew back into the room among the rubble, unconscious but still alive as far as Erin could tell.

"Lower your weapons."

She knew that voice. That was Commander Hallon's voice.

"Drop them now, damnit."

That voice. It couldn't be. That was Doctor McCoy's grumbling voice. She could just see his scowl and imagined the anger behind his dark eyes. She heard footsteps to indicate a great number of security officers. They quickly took down the remaining guards in the room, including Bartal and his once smug look was replaced by one of anger and fear.

"Erin!" Hallon jumped to her side and tore at her restraints. A sense of relief flooded her wrists as she rubbed the sore area. Her eyes darted to Kirk who still sat limp in the chair. His nose had been broken and dried blood filled most of his face.

"Help me with him."

"Non-sense. Hallon, get her out of here."

"With pleasure." He scooped Erin up in his arms and waited for McCoy to release Kirk and help his friend limp from the chair.

"Not so fast."

A shot from a phaser flew by Hallon's head. Four pairs of eyes turned in horror to Bartal who held a phaser tightly in his grasp. He shot again, this time hitting Hallon square in the chest. He fell against the wall and took Erin with him down to the floor.

"Go," Hallon gasped. "Get out of here."

Bartal was advancing quickly, phaser aimed directly at Hallon. Erin's heart began beating wildly against her chest. "Get Kirk out of here. Now!"

Bartal's hand enclosed around Hallon's throat. Slowly Hallon's breathing became shallower until his strength began to fade. Bartal smiled and pressed the phaser against Hallon's cheek about to fire when Erin shot out her leg to catch his knee. She applied enough force that another sickening crack filled the room. Screaming, Bartal went crashing to the floor. She pounced on him and together they went tumbling into the chair.

Bartal shook his head. "You are foolish." Laughter filled the space between them. "You let me lead you here. You see, our intention was never to let you go. It's nothing personal. . .just orders." Using his obviously superior strength, Bartal aimed the phaser at the control panel and fired.

A bright light filled the ceiling and descended onto the chair where it created a small force field around the two of them. This was new and the realization made Erin's heart double its pace.

"What are you doing?"

She didn't have to wait long. Her question was answered when a new panel in the ceiling opened up and a green liquid came shooting in. Within a minute the mixture had covered both of them. Immediately Erin stood when the mixture created a burning sensation against her skin. Not water but not acid.

"Erin."

The voice was dim like Hallon was at the end of a very long tunnel. She looked up to see McCoy pounding at the force field while Hallon analyzed the control panel. She heard him swear and smash his fist against the nearby wall.

"Come on! Think Erin! Which one is the force field? Erin!" Erin stole a glance to Hallon. Their eyes met across the room. Taking in whatever breath she could muster, Erin pounded against the force field and said only one phrase. Three words over and over again.

"I love you." She repeated it for the third time before the mixture went above her head. She desperately clawed against the field and tried to push up to get air but it was no use. She always fell to the bottom where the solution fought to gain entrance to her body. A light-headedness feeling captured her senses, sending her into a spiral of weakness.

Meanwhile Hallon's eyes poured over every symbol, every switch, every button but nothing seemed to resemble a force field. He pulled at his hair and clutched the weapon at his side tighter. He couldn't shoot the cage without possibly injuring Erin. Still, he had to do something. His fingers went to work typing in the codes that he hoped would work.

"Damnit! Come on!" His shouts were meaningless and just earned her more time of listening to Erin's half screams half gurgles echoing from inside the force field.

"Commander!"

"I know. I know." Hallon continued to type furiously in the hopes of finding the correct combination of commands. "One minute."

"She doesn't have a minute."

"Don't you think I know that?!" Hallon's mind wandered over all the symbols and managed to compute a decent set of commands that wouldn't end in failure. He typed them in and held his breath but nothing happened. McCoy watched Erin's open hand slap against the field and slide down as her strength faded away into nothing.

"Wait. I've got it!" Hallon tried again and this time was met with success. The mixture came shooting out, carrying with it Erin's limp body. McCoy was there first, analyzing her with his tricorder. Hallon fell to his knees and tried wiping away the green liquid. Her skin was red from the contact and moved like something was underneath it and trying to break through. Wide, blood shot eyes stared straight down at the floor.

"Erin." Hallon's voice shook. "Erin."

"Get her. We need to get out of here now." McCoy pulled Kirk's arm over his shoulder and stood with his communicator opened and active. "McCoy to _Enterprise_. Four to beam up."

Once safely aboard the _Enterprise_, McCoy went to work repairing the damage done to Kirk and Erin. He swore heavily with each minute as new discoveries were made and the list of injuries went on. He couldn't wait to get his hands on whoever had done this. His thoughts then shifted to Olivia. How could he have just left her on the surface of the planet like that?

Meanwhile Commander Hallon reported to Jackson and Spock.

Jackson's anger multiplied when he learned of Olivia's fate. "I just can't believe one of our own would do this."

"Sara was not part of either of our crews."

"She is human. No human would dare. . .what could she have been thinking?"

"It would seem futile to dwell on this especially when Lieutenant Gellar is still down on the planet. According to McCoy's report, she has only three hours and six minutes before. . ."

Hallon threw up a hand. "Please, don't say it."

Hours later McCoy was washing up from one of the nastier, more complicated surgeries he'd ever done. Kirk now lay on a biobed and it was up to his body what their next move would be. At least McCoy could be comforted knowing his friend was a fighter and would not give in so easily. It was a small comfort but a comfort nonetheless.

He was called down to the bridge where Spock filled the chair, which only emphasized Kirk's absence. Captain Jackson paced back and forth, looking like an old man more than an authoritative commanding officer. His eyes were tired, slipping half closed as if he were fighting off sleep.

Spock was on the bridge and could hear McCoy's disconcerted approach. "How is the captain?"

McCoy rolled his eyes at the goblin's flat tone. "Your concern is smothering me."

"I do not believe an emotional response will increase the rate of Captain Kirk's recovery."

"How is he, doctor?" Even though Jackson's voice was scratchy and weak, he maintained an air of command unseen in either of the two officers.

"It's up to him. I've done all I can."

"When do you think he will regain consciousness?"

McCoy's fingers massaged throbbing temples. "Hell if I know. Not for another ten or so hours if he's lucky." McCoy shifted his weight and ran a steady hand through his hair. "Have you contacted Starfleet?"

A tension fell between Spock and Jackson. "Captain Jackson and I spoke with them. They have given us our orders."

"Orders," he repeated the word slowly and with a suspicious hesitation. "What orders?"

"We are to leave the planet immediately and never return."

* * *

*

**_Author's Note: _**_dunh…Dunh…DUNH!!!!!!! Yay for cliffhangers. I'm really sorry I haven't been updating as regularly but college has been busier than I thought it was going to be. I'm going to focus all my efforts on Hunger and then switch to my other stories. Updates may be few and far between but I'll try to make them as high quality as I can._

_*_

_Thanks to all my reviewers!!!! You guys make my day when the teachers pile on the homework!!!!_

_-**Trekky18**  
_


	11. Plato

McCoy paced his office, trying to make sense of Kirk's vital signs. By all accounts, he should be conscious and walking around. The inference, however, was in direct contradiction to his observations. Kirk was lying in his Sick Bay out like a light. The familiar beeping of the biobed machines was like a slow crawl compared to his heart, beating fast and wild. He'd left Olivia on that godforsaken planet.

"Idiot," he added several curse words to flavor the air before making a swift kick to his desk. A sharp pain consumed his shin but he didn't care.

Taking in a slow, deep breath, McCoy grabbed his scanner and went to go check on Kirk again. As he suspected the man's condition remained stable. Placing a slightly shaking hand on his patient, McCoy ran another scan.

"Damnit," he growled. "Jim, you've got to wake up. Green-blooded hobgoblin's gone crazy. He's ordering a retreat. A retreat! Jim, Olivia is down there. Come on, Jim. You can beat this. Wake up." With each sentence McCoy's voice grew louder until he was nearly yelling at his best friend. Slumping into the chain beside the biobed,

"Curious, Doctor. What medical benefit can be derived from that behavior?"

McCoy swallowed the retort climbing up his throat. "What is it, captain?"

"I sensed you are distressed about leaving the planet." When McCoy said nothing, Spock took a few more steps into the room. "It's not your fault. You did what duty bounded you to do, save your captain. Lieutenant Gellar would have done the same."

"Can we not talk about this, Spock?"

"Very well. How long until Captain Kirk is conscious?"

Analyzing the new data coming into his scanner, McCoy rubbed the back of his sore neck. "He could very well become conscious in the next ten minutes; it's just not likely." He softly chuckled. "His scans show that he should be walking around. I can't make sense of these scans."

"An approximation then?"

McCoy sighed heavily. "Another hour or two. Three at the most."

"We should be half-way back to Earth by then."

_Captain Spock, report to the bridge_

"On my way. Doctor, inform me when Captain Kirk has regained consciousness."

He turned on his heel and walked briskly through the doors. As he passed, Doctor Kolshar stood at the entrance to Sick Bay. Spock spared her a passing glance before continuing on his way. Erin stepped forward, immediately aware of the incredible amount of tension in the room. She had only suffered minor wounds. After a quick stop through decontamination, she was sent to a spare chamber for bed rest. After lying there for two hours, she decided rest wasn't going to do a thing to help the situation. She was a doctor and there were wounded people in need of her help, so she slipped into a uniform and limped here as it was closer than her own Sick Bay. Running a hand through her hair, Erin's gaze locked onto McCoy. She bit the corner of her lip and advanced slowly. McCoy heard the footsteps and thought it was that damn hobgoblin come back to further criticize his work.

"Look. I said I'd tell you when he's conscious. What more do you want you gr—" He whirled around to meet Erin's gaze. "Doctor Kolshar. I thought I confined you to bed rest?"

"There are wounded that need taken care of, Doctor McCoy." Her gaze fell, settling on the half-naked torso that belonged to Captain Kirk. Were they not in these circumstances, she would have delighted in the sight of the captain's chest and muscular arms. She pushed the thoughts aside and retrieved the scanner from the bag she'd brought with her.

"Don't bother. The readings are wacky."

She continued anyway, her brow creasing in confusion. He was right. "According to this, Captain Kirk is as healthy as a horse. So why isn't he conscious?"

"That's what I've been trying to figure out. Maybe something is wrong with the equipment. Hell, maybe something's wrong with me."

They worked in silence for several minutes until Erin couldn't stand the silence.

"Did. . .is Olivia ok? Did she. . ." Once Erin beheld the pain in McCoy's eyes she stopped, taking in a choked gasp. "You mean she's dead?"

"I don't know. We weren't able to get her before beaming up."

Anger flared in her chest. "You mean you left her?"

"It appears the captain—"

"Answer me, Doctor."

McCoy sighed, clutching the scanner he held with white knuckles. He offered her a chair, which Erin flatly refused. Only after he reminded her of her weakened condition did Erin take a seat. Only, she reminded herself, to get McCoy to continue.

"There wasn't a lot of time. Both you and Jim were seriously wounded. If we didn't get you back, you both would have died. We had to leave her behind."

"How could you?" Her voice was a whisper but contained more strength than a million photon torpedoes. She stood, knocking the chair clear across the room. The slight dizziness forbade her from stomping up to him so Erin settled for glaring at him with fire-filled gold eyes.

"She loved you, you know that? She loved you and you left her on that terrible planet. You bastard! How can you live with yourself? And you call yourself a saver of lives? You condemned hers."

"I fought that decision, believe me. Don't you dare tell me I didn't care about Olivia. I love her, damnit!" Tension choked the air between. McCoy broke eye contact first when a familiar beeping indicated the end of yet another test.

"Wait a minute. These brain scans. They show he's conscious."

Erin did a double take between her scanner and Doctor McCoy's. Her breath caught in her chest, leaving her breathless. A slight pain erupted in her side, which she bit down and willed to subside. This was too great an oddity to disrupt with simple side pains.

"Impossible," she whispered.

"These machines don't lie."

"So why is he not awake?"

McCoy leaned over Kirk's body, pressing a couple fingers to the man's throat. His pulse was full and strong, more alike to a conscious man than one nearing a coma. What the hell was going on? He pointed to a cabinet at the other end of the room. He didn't need to speak before Erin was darting across the room. She found the familiar bottle and tossed it to him. He was going to ask how she knew what to get when he realized now was not the time to worry about such things.

Suddenly Kirk's vitals did a complete twist. His heart rate skyrocketed and his brain activity shot back up to above normal levels. Kirk's eyes shot open as a blood-curdling scream spilled from his mouth. It was cold, unnatural and made Erin want to run far away. Blood-shot eyes met hers and immediately recognized her.

"Gellar. . .everything. . .not real. . .don't trust. . ."

Everything else was shrieked in frenzy. McCoy had to throw himself on Kirk to prevent the man from jumping up and likely hurt himself in the process.

"Kolshar, get the sedative. Then help me with these restraints." She did as ordered, injecting Kirk just in the nick of time. His blue eyes glazed over for a moment, allowing McCoy and Erin to strap the man down. A few minutes later, the sedative lost effect. Only this time, as Kirk flew into a fiery rage, the restraints were there to keep him to the table.

"Another sedative?"

McCoy shook his head. "He's already had the limit. We better hope to God those restraints hold."

"Or what?"

"I've never seen Jim this angry." Kirk let forth another hellish growl, bucking against the bed. Where the restraints met his skin, a small trickle of blood fell onto the sheets.

Kirk felt like a fire had ignited at the center of his chest while daggers stabbed at his wrists and ribs. Oh the pain was terrible, so awful the screams hardly did anything to help. He tried to form words but the instinctual need to shriek overrode him. He became like an untamed animal made fiercer by being held down. Why the hell wouldn't Bones release him or at the very least take away the pain.

Suddenly the lights flickered. McCoy and Erin looked around in confusion before a huge rumble shook the entire room. They both lost their footing and fell to the floor. The lights flickered again, weakly before shutting off altogether. The power soon followed. Luckily the restraints didn't depend on power. Drowning in the darkness, McCoy and Erin strained to regain their footing.

"What the hell now?" Erin felt her way to the intercom on the wall. Pressing what she thought was the appropriate button, she waited for the static to indicate a connection.

But there was none.

In the darkness, Kirk continued his screaming. With the lights off, the pain only intensified.

"Bones," his voice was shrill and nearly an octave higher than normal.

Another flicker brought back up power online. McCoy pulled at his communicator and tried reaching the bridge.

"Spock. What's happening?"

"Doctor McCoy. You better get up to the bridge." The voice was Uhura's, shaking with what McCoy would gather as fear. "Commander Spock is injured. He's not responding."

He gritted his teeth, realizing his knee had taken a hard blow during the fall. He turned to Erin who simply nodded just as the first heavily injured victims were dragged into Sick Bay. She was already floating between them, deciding who was fine and who needed to be tended to that very moment. McCoy left Sick Bay with Kirk still screaming and the moans of the dying to plague his thoughts.

Erin dealt with the first few victims when Kirk's vitals took a nosedive. His heart rate plummeted and his brain activity was reduced to nearly zero. His struggling stopped, his eerily body still on the biobed. Kirk fell deeper to the darkness and the cold.

Strange, he would have thought this to be more peaceful.

* * *

Commander Spock had never seen anything quite like this before. All was well, considering the circumstances. They were about to depart from the planet when suddenly an aura, for any other word would fail to describe the sheer brilliance of color, enveloped them. Readings failed to detect the presence of anything odd. According to the ship, what they were looking at didn't exist. But the eyes of nearly a dozen crewmen do not lie.

That's when the real trouble started. The anomaly hit the ship with full force and nearly took out their entire power source. Mr. Scott had managed to save some of the backup power. Warp drive and weapons were offline but life support, impulse and communications were still operational. Remembering his duty as captain, Spock swallowed the small amount of fear nagging at the back of his mind and straightened in his chair. He ordered the confused crewmen to get to work analyzing what had just hit them.

No one could figure it out, at least, not before the second wave hit. This one was far more damaging. The rumble was much larger and longer than its predecessor. Without the adequate time to prepare, Spock lost his footing and fell hard to the ground. A sharp shriek at the edge of his consciousness indicated many had been hurt. He tried to get up but found his legs and arms in complete defiance of his mind. No matter how hard he tried, nothing was working.

He gasped lightly when a pair of delicate but firm hands flipped him onto his back. The darkness around his vision was not so great that he couldn't make out Lieutenant Uhura. Her brown eyes searched him for an injury, a search that was futile. Slowly the darkness consumed him. Luckily he had enough power left to transfer command to Chekov before finally going under. The last thing he remembered was his communicator and a voice in the distance calling out for him.

* * *

The _USS Arrowbella _had received their orders to track down the _Enterprise_ and the ship she was accompanying nearly a week ago. They had arrived at the prescribed location of their last known location and spread out evenly from there. Three days and not one sighting.

Captain Greene was an impatient man who'd seen many deaths in his time. Why he continued captaining for the Federation was any one's guess. He said he enjoyed the job and sometimes one could catch him in a smile. For now, on missions like there some idiotic new captain forgot to report in and he had to go find the stupid mongrel, Captain Greene was extremely impatient. His wrinkled features were very nearly carved into his face like stone. Glowering blue eyes looked over his crew with a stern eyes. The more perfect job they did, the sooner they could find those two missing ships and go home.

"Captain. We're picking up some sort of disturbance shortly ahead." Greene was about to ask what this had to do with anything when his first officer pulled up the readings for him to see. "The _Enterprise_ is right in the middle and the other ship is there too."

"Can we hail them?"

A young woman, blonde and still naïve shook her head. "Interference from the anomaly."

"Bloody brilliant," Greene mumbled. "Can we reach—"  
Greene barely finished his sentence when the screen's data suddenly changed. The numbers were all over the place. He turned his gaze to his first officer who looked just as shocked as Greene was.

"What's going on?"

"The anomaly is acting strange. It's consuming the ships and the planet."

"What do you mean consuming? Destroying?"

"No. Scans show the structural integrity is intact. It's like the ship's are going out of phase, like they were never there to begin with."

Greene pressed a button on his command console that signaled the transporter room. "Are we within range for transport?"

_Not yet, sir. Another few minutes._

Greene cast a look to his first officer who looked at his readings with dismay. He shook his head. "It'll be too late."

"Engineering. Can't we make this tub go faster?"

"Oh my God! The planet, the ships, sir they're all gone."

Greene, with a protest on his lips, went speechless when he saw the view screen. Space, empty and silent, stared back into his eyes.

"Get me Admiral Pike."

* * *

Kirk wasn't sure where he was when he opened his eyes. It couldn't be heaven. He still felt the chill of cold metal on his bare skin. It couldn't be hell. There was no fire or demons or anything of the sort. Maybe it was a go-between. A sort of purgatory.

_Not bad_, he thought. _Could have been much worse._

That's when a bluish glow lit and he could vaguely see where he was and. . .

"I'm naked?"

Yes, he was naked and floating in a sort of reddish liquid that was thicker than nectar but felt comforting to his aching body. Wires were attached to his temples, chest and abdomen. More flowed from his elbows, knees and feet. He looked more machine than man. It was hard to move his arms but once he did, Kirk felt his arm bump into something. Turning over, he noticed the form was a woman. She too was naked. Too bad it was too dark to see definitive features on her face.

Clearing his head of those thoughts, Kirk climbed from the tub. Without watching his movements, he banged his shin against about a dozen different objects. Soon the pain subsided and he continued forward. Using his hands, he eventually felt what felt like clothes. Pulling them on, Kirk was disappointed but not surprised when a phaser was missing from the pile.

Suddenly the lights began to flicker on. His eyes recoiled, forcing him to dive for cover. Soft footsteps entered the room followed by two sets of heavy ones. A leader with two goons. Shouldn't be that bad. Unless, of course, they were armed. He swallowed past the large lump in his throat and tried to sneak closer for a better look.

A large splash brought Kirk's attention to the other end of the room. The bodyguards stood in the way of their leader but the one who climbed from the tub he instantly recognized as Olivia. Like him, she too was naked and had wires poking from nearly every part of her body.

"What? What's going on?"

Olivia had the worst headache in the world. She was pulled from the abyss and into a strange place. She was naked and in a strange, sticky liquid. Once her vision came back, Olivia immediately looked up at the ones who had hauled her from the tub. Two brutes stood guard while their leader crossed her arms with a sly smirk playing across her bitchy features.

"You bitch. What have you done with Erin?"

"She's safe in her little world. We just gave them a little shock, nothing serious. How are you feeling?"

"Since when do you care?"

"Your body holds the cure. Can't let it be damaged."

Olivia spat at Sara. "What the hell is going on?"

Sara turned back to her bodyguards and nodded toward Olivia. "Bring her to the preparation room. I'll join you in a minute." She grabbed a weapon from her bodyguard and watched them carry Olivia away. Olivia wanted so desperately to struggle but couldn't bring herself to do so, feeling very lethargic and heavy in her limbs.

Sara waited for the door to close before turning back to the other pods in the room. "I'd come out now, Captain Kirk."

He staid silent, crouching lower among the crates.

"Playing the silent game are we?" She advanced to a specific pod, McCoy's. "If you don't come out, I'll simply kill your friends. One at a time. Their death will be painful and not stoppable." Still Kirk did not respond. Sara sighed, reaching for the keyboard to enter the command. "One. . .two. . .th—"

"Wait," he shouted. He put his hands up to indicate he was not armed. Stepping around the boxes, he felt Sara's gaze wander over him.

"Such a handsome specimen." The familiar sound of the weapon activating sent chills down Kirk's spine. "It kills me to have to do this."

He didn't manage to draw a breath before the phaser sent a beam directly at his chest. Knees wobbling, he crumpled to the floor and twitched twice before lying still. His mind echoed with the woman's laughter, cold and malignant.

* * *

McCoy limped back into Sick Bay. Erin rushed around the room, from patient to patient, hoping to keep her mind preoccupied with other things besides how many had died in the span of maybe five minutes. He placed a strong hand on her shoulder. She looked back at him with weary eyes.

"Have you checked in with your ship?"

"Yes. Everyone's alright. Hallon is taking charge while Jackson is recovering. How's the Bridge?"

"Only a couple major injuries, but nothing too serious. Spock recovered quickly. He's getting everyone back in order."

"Well everything is taken care of here. Why don't you go get some sleep?" She stifled a yawn. "You could use one."

"Me? Look at you." He bit his cheek to keep his eyes from drooping.

_Doctor Kolshar._

"Yes, Commander Hallon?"

_Captain Jackson has awakened and is asking for you._

"Very well. I'll be right there."

McCoy saw Erin off before returning to his patients. That's when the relative peace was broken by a shrill scream. He turned to see Nurse Chapel pressed against the wall with her hand shaking as it covered her mouth.

"My God woman. What's wrong?"

"The captain." Her voice was barely above a whisper. "He was fine and then. . .oh, it's terrible."

"Out with it."

"See for yourself."

Grumbling under his breath, McCoy turned and saw the horror that Nurse Chapel had witnessed. Across Kirk's chest was the most horrific burn mark he'd ever seen. Several bruises lined his arms and abdomen.

Spock was on the bridge when McCoy finally reached him. McCoy had insisted he get to Sick Bay. When he entered the room, his eye was caught by the biobed with the sheet pulled up to cover the man lying beneath it.

"Doctor McCoy."

"Spock. Much as I hate to say this, but you're captain now. Jim's dead."

"Are you certain?"

"Damn right, I'm certain."

Before Spock could get out another word, a hole in Kirk's skin appeared near his right side. It sliced up his side and then across his stomach. Similar cuts lined his chest until only one single word was carved and made bold by the gushing of blood.

"_**Plato.**_"

* * *

*

_**Author's Note:**_

_So I think we can safely establish I suck at updating. It took me a while to figure out what direction to take this story. I finally figured it out and have started writing again. I hope the quality makes up for the wait. As always, reviews are welcome._

_Also, if anyone can figure out what Plato means will earn a special surprise from the author. I'm thinking either naming a red shirt or becoming a character. _

_I'll be on Christmas break in a few weeks and that lasts for three ish weeks so be prepared for lots of updates._

_Thank you to all those who have reviewed/alerted the story.....all the support is appreciated_

_Much Love,_

_Trekky18  
_


	12. The Game

The hour was approaching four in the morning when the report reached Admiral Pike. He was sleeping and in no mood to be disturbed. Still when the message came through, Pike could only grumble and take the call.

"This had better be important."

Greene's tired face flashed to life on the monitor and his voice crackled from the connection. "We found Captain Kirk and Captain Jackson's vessels."

Pike straightened a little but maintained a calm face, "And?"

"Before we could get to them. They disappeared."

Pike rubbed the back of his neck. "What do you mean disappeared?"

Greene looked to his first officer who stepped forward. "Commander Torren, sir. Before the vessels disappeared, we got unusual scans of an anomaly surrounding the planet and ships. From what we've been able to understand, the ships and planet went out of phase."

"How do we get them back?"

"Finding their exact phase could take some time."

"Are you saying there's no hope?"

Commander Torren bit his tongue and nodded. "We'll be lucky to have them come out of phase in the next million years."

Captain Greene stepped beside Commander Torren. "The Vulcans might be able to do something, Admiral."

Pike nodded. "Agreed. Send me what you have and keep your position for the next twenty-four hours in case something happens. I should have a report for you by then."

"Yes, Admiral."

Pike watched the blank screen and slammed a fist down on his nightstand. Kirk just couldn't stay out of trouble, could he? Pulling on some pants and a shirt, Pike spent the next four hours gathering information on the planet Kirk was visiting.

"Very advanced for pre-warp," Pike noted.

That's when his eyes caught a particularly chilling piece of information. This last research vessel wasn't the only one to have gone missing. There had been another team lost in those caves. One died and three lost their memory. The rest had substantial brain damage. Medical reports showed curious markings on their temples and chests but had attributed them to common scratches.

"What the hell happened on that planet?"

*

* * *

*

Olivia opened her eyes to the most gorgeous scene she had ever seen. She was lying on her back by the shore of a great lake. The setting sun spread its rays lazily across the water's surface, which shimmered like the fires of new lovers' passion. The sky was a deep sapphire with streaks of violet and pink. The grass felt soft in between her fingers and tickled the nape of her neck. She sighed and for a moment almost forgot everything that had happened the past week. But then she remembered McCoy and his eyes when they'd last parted.

A whole new feeling of fear flooded her when she remembered being pulled from that strange machine. At the edge of her vision, she had seen more of them. A part of her knew everyone else was there too. She didn't know how or why she knew but she did. In that room, McCoy and the others were trapped.

Her dream self took in a long, deep breath before stretching in the grass. Sounds of the waves softly kissing the shore drew her nearer to sleep. Feeling the hour growing late, she brought her hand to her mouth and stifled a yawn.

_"I'd have thought you one to appreciate the beauty of this place. Instead you yawn."_

_ Olivia instantly felt herself smile and push herself to her feet. The action felt natural but Olivia knew she was in a memory. These things they felt, they belonged to the past. _

_The gown she wore was of the finest silk, hugging her every curve like a river flows through a valley. Her gaze lifted to the one who had spoke. For some reason she could not keep her eyes from this man's face. His bright amber eyes pierced through to her soul and boiled her very blood. Breath caught in her chest, her dream self stifled a soft sigh and brought a hand to massage the dull pain in her chest._

_ "Surprised to see me?"_

_Her smile faded until a frown took its place._

_"You should not be here."_

_The man laughed, a sound that made her spine shiver._

_ "Let them see." He took three strides forward until Olivia found herself surrounded in his embrace. One hand held her body close to his while the other lifted her chin to meet his gaze. Olivia could not bring herself to look away from this man's face._

_ "Why have you summoned me here?"_

_ "Our world is in danger. The Tolar have become too dangerous." He brought a hand to caress her cheek, taking with it the tear that had fallen. "They have called me to finish it."_

_ Her hand went to an object hanging around her neck. "But everyone will die. You know that."_

_ "I know and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." _

_That was when he kissed her, softly at first but then it grew in intensity. She wanted it to stop but could do nothing. When they pulled apart, their foreheads touched and fingers interlocked at the sides of their faces._

_"Cuahl. I'm afraid."_

_ He kissed her forehead, "Don't be, my love. I'll save you."_

Cuahl. A name she could finally put to the face. But who was this man?

She searched her memory and found nothing but a giant wall. A wall? She'd never felt this block on her memories before. Olivia could easily recall her childhood on Earth. Her loving parents and annoying brother were what she knew to be true. Yet, at the same time, this dream felt like a memory. Now how could both be memories? This Cuahl was not human, no human's eyes shined like his. Olivia had been dreaming about this man and the world with the sapphire sky for years. He was from another world and yet somehow she had known him, though what the relation Olivia had no clue. She felt a strong attachment to him but could not get McCoy out of her head. Pushing the dream from her mind, Olivia reminded herself she needed to find the others.

Then she realized she was stuck on this planet. After being taken hostage, she heard a couple of the guards yelling something about an escape of the prisoners. If what Sara had told her was true, then Jackson and Kirk were long gone and so was. . .Olivia refused to think McCoy would just leave her here. The thought was banished to the farthest reaches of her mind. Her objective was to find a means of escape and that started with getting out of this room.

The sound of chains clinking together made Olivia realize her wrists and ankles were bound. She opened her eyes to a bright light shining down on her. A low moan escaped her, though its echo sent her head spinning with pain. The very last thing she remembered was being pulled out of the water, naked and dripping with a thick sort of liquid. Even now she could feel the chill of it on her now barely clothed skin. Her spine shivered, but she bit her lip to keep it from showing. Trails of tears stained her cheeks, pain prickled the surface of her skin. Another moan escaped her lips followed by a whimper. The last sound caught her attention. Was she in pain? She went to move her hands to cover her eyes but found the effort wasted.

A voice emerged from the light, raspy and old. "Not so tough now without your precious McCoy to protect you."

"Sara? What. . .what happened to you?"

Footsteps breached the edge of Olivia's hearing. They were soft but increased as the figure approached. A shadow fell across Olivia's face, but she still couldn't see Sara. It was only when the light dimmed and Olivia's pupils adjusted did she see who was leaning over her.

The woman was the perfect emulation of beauty. Her hair, black as the midnight sky fell in curls around her shoulders while twin orbs of crimson gazed down at Olivia. The woman was barely clothed, leaving little to the imagination. Her long legs yielded to hips and curves unlike anything seen in a human. Olive skin made her glow like a tainted angel.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Sara. The real Sara."

Olivia began to laugh. "Bullshit. I know what Sara looks like and you are not her."

"That's because you see and remember what we want you to." The woman placed a couple fingers to a necklace and whispered a couple mysterious words. A small flash of light and the woman she'd come to know and hate was standing before her.

"You're not human." Olivia didn't pose it as a question but Sara answered it anyway.

"No, I am princess of the Tolar."

"The Tolar?" That was the name Cuahl mentioned and it resounded a ringing deep in her soul. If only she could remember.

"You must not remember yet." Sara gave a snap of her fingers and the chains undid themselves. Though Sara had offered her hand, Olivia pushed herself up. Hell would freeze over before she'd accept help from that bitch.

"Don't worry. Your friends are safe. As long as you do what we want."

"And what is that?"

"You have something we need. You will give it to us."

Olivia kept her face blank.

"Don't play dumb. You know we want the bloodstone."

"Bloodstone?" Olivia had no idea what the hell a bloodstone even was.

"Don't play dumb, it doesn't suit you." Sara stared into Olivia's eyes for several long moments. "You truly don't remember? Cuahl must have done too good a job."

"Who's Cuahl?"

"Your lover."

Sara might as well have slapped Olivia in the face.

"You see, your people and my people fought in a war long ago. It was devastating for both sides, so much so that it has been lost to time. You and Cuahl are the only survivors of your kind and those who live with me are the only survivors of mine. There is a legend that says the bloodstone will restore one to its former glory and allow its possessor unlimited power. We were so close to getting it but then Cuahl had to act all noble. Where has he hidden it?"

Olivia had no clue what to say. "I have no clue what you are talking about. I don't know who Cuahl is, the war you're talking about doesn't exist and I've never heard of a bloodstone. I don't think you understand how powerful the Federation is. They will come looking for us."

"They already sent a ship but we took care of that. No one will find us until we get what we want. I'll give you a little time to think it over but I do suggest you think of your friends and your love. My kind gets bored and with new blood just within reach, they will become anxious to partake in its flavor."

"You're sick."

"Why thank you."

Olivia thought long and hard. "How do I know my friends aren't already dead?"

Sara simply laughed, though the sound was more like scraping nails on a chalkboard. "I can show you them if you want."

Olivia bit her tongue to stop any emotion that might bubble up to the surface. "And how do I know they'll be set free alive and unharmed?"

Sara dismissed Olivia's question with a lofty wave of her hand. "You ask too many questions. Perhaps some food to calm your nerves?"

"Not hungry."

Sara made a clicking sound with her tongue. "Now, now Olivia. Is that any way to treat a person of my generosity?" She walked to the other end of the room and threw a look over her shoulder, beckoning Olivia as if she were her lap dog.

Olivia's first instinct was to spite Sara and remain where she lay. Only Sara said she would show her the others. If she could see where they were, then Olivia might have a shot of figuring out how to get them free. Biting back the pain in her ribs, Olivia got to her feet and crossed the room.

Sara watched in satisfaction, "See? Now was that so hard?"

Before Olivia had the chance to say anything else, Sara snapped her fingers and three guards entered. Two stood on each side of Olivia and the third secured a blindfold over Olivia's eyes. "Insurance," Sara added.

They walked in circles for what seemed like hours. Every turn, every smell, every sound Olivia committed to her memory, a task she discovered that was eerily easy. Finally the guards stopped and ripped away the blindfold. As her eyes blinked back the bright light, she was shoved into a chair and her hands bound. When her vision cleared, she first saw Sara sitting opposite of her.

"How much do you know of your past?" Sara smiled. "Not much if you don't recognize me, I suppose."

"Where are the others?"

"Oh why must we talk about those lowly humans? They're so weak and fragile. One could simply blow on them and they would break. To think you love one of those insects."

Her heart dropped to think of Leo connected to one of those god-awful machines. Her voice came out as a growl, "Where is he?"

"Here. On this ship." Sara's nail on chalkboard laugh cut through the air, making Olivia squirm in her seat. "We're not really on a planet. You came upon our ship and we captured you."

Olivia shook her head. "We all saw your planet. Hell we beamed down and talked with your people."

Again Sara dismissed her claim with a wave of her hand. "We can do anything we want to you, remember?"

Sara raised her hand toward a curtain. It opened to reveal a terrible looking machine. What was worse was when Olivia saw the poor creature inside it. His skin was haggard, a pale ashen gray. Wires and tubes protruded from his chest, temples and stomach. Sara beckoned her over. Curiosity dragged Olivia from her chair to the poor victim.

"He used to be one of us, before the war." She sighed, more sad than anything else. Then her sneer returned to claim her face, masking what Olivia thought might have been a human side to Sara. "Then he betrayed us. Him and those rebel scum. They caused the disease that made us hunger for flesh and kept the cure to themselves. They survived while they let us die." She motioned to the man in the tank, "Now look who is surviving."

Olivia instantly remembered the blue rash. Except when she looked down, her arms were clean. Sara noticed her staring.

"Is there a problem?"

"I was infected."

"Were you?"

Olivia closed her eyes and clenched her jaw. "That was part of the game too wasn't it?"

Sara merely shrugged. "A little bit of fun never hurt anyone."

"So there was no disease?"

"Not since after the war."

Again she mentioned the war. The dream flashed back to her memory. Cuahl mentioned a war too. Olivia couldn't recognize Sara's species, let alone her culture. She knew she should be thinking about gathering more information but Olivia's mind went back to Leo and the others.

Sara returned her gaze to the man and sneered, "His people and mine used to be one species but then they grew to be more intelligent and thought themselves better than us. But we were stronger, more strategic than them."

Olivia remained silent while Sara leaned over the glass. She placed her lengthy fingers over where the man's stoic face lay submerged in the water.

"They launched genocide against us. Imagine the streets filled with murdered men, women and children."

"And you attacked?"

Sara slammed her fist against the glass. "What choice did we have? They would have wiped us out if we hadn't destroyed them. Every. . .single. . .one."

Just then Olivia heard a groan come from the doorway. Sara straightened and turned to meet three guards. Olivia instantly recognized the limp figure they held between them.

"Captain Kirk!"

Kirk heard the voice but he wasn't willing to believe whose it was. He remembered waking up on the floor, pain eating right through his side. Only when his eyes looked to his chest, there was no wound. Just then he was surrounded by guards who then carried him to this place.

With as much strength as he could muster, Kirk lifted his head. His lips curled into a smile.

"Call me Jim." The sentence would have seemed cool and confident had he not ended it with a spurt of gasps and a low groan.

Olivia turned back to Sara. "It's clear I have what you want. Let the rest of them go. They haven't done anything."

"Now why would we do that? They all are so much fun." With a snap of Sara's fingers, two of the guards dragged a heavy stone basin over to where Sara now sat. Another guard poured a blue liquid into the basin. Sara leaned over and inhaled the fumes.

"Oh how you bore me. It is time to make your choice. Tell us where Cuahl has hidden the bloodstone or your friends will die slowly, one by one."

"I don't know what this bloodstone is. I don't know who this Cuahl is, either. Let us go. We don't have what you want."

Sara's lips curled into a sneer. "Fine, play your game. But know what happens next is your fault." She motioned to a machine next to the one with the disfigured man and the guards immediately went to work wrestling him into the wires. They injected him with a substance and he went limp into the water. Seeing Olivia distracted, Sara pushed the strange smell toward Olivia.

The fumes tickled at her nose, sending Olivia's head spinning in all directions. The sensation became overwhelming. Her sight saw more, her nose smelled more, even the hairs on her skin prickled more. A funny, tickle feeling danced on her skin and made her stomach turn itself into knots. For several long moments, Olivia only felt these things. Then she began to hear a familiar beeping, like the kind found in a ship's Sick Bay. Taking a deep breath, Olivia opened her eyes and steadied her bubbling stomach.

The place looked to be in decent shape. Only there were more bodies than patients. A body in the corner caught her attention. Pulling back the sheet, she immediately recognized Kirk's features.

"Captain Kirk," she gasped.

Just then his chest heaved and he released a bout of coughs and gasps. A nurse saw this and rushed across the room.

"Impossible! Captain Kirk. Captain."

She turned to the nurse, "Get Dr. McCoy." Only the nurse didn't answer. "Hey. Did you hear me? I said get Dr. McCoy. Hurry!"

Again the nurse looked far too paralyzed to move but she didn't even seem to notice Olivia. She turned and with slight panic in her eyes started to run straight at Olivia. Olivia put her hands out but the woman didn't stop, running straight through her.

Olivia looked at her hands in disbelief, "What the _hell_ is this?"

"Dr. McCoy!"

A door opened and McCoy somewhat stumbled out. "What is it?"

"Captain Kirk. . .is alive."

That seemed to immediately snap him out of his stupor. His gaze went to his friend whose vitals now flashed bright across the screen. His legs carried him straight to Kirk where his scanner went to work.

"I don't believe it. His brain activity is coming back." Then he noticed Jim's pale skin almost as white as the sheets he was laying on. "Blood. Get me blood."

Two hours later Kirk was at least somewhat stable. His brain waves indicated a very deep coma. McCoy was unsure if his friend would come through but damnit he had come back from being pure dead. How he managed to do this, McCoy was unsure, but if anyone could do it, it was Jim. He and Erin were called to the bridge. Olivia followed in silence, still unsure of why the others could not see her. Soon the bridge came into view. Like Sick Bay, it looked severely damaged.

"You asked to see us, captain?"

The captain's chair spun around and Spock appeared to stare right at Olivia. Captain Jackson appeared next to him with that same look. After a moment of panic, she realized they were looking _through_ her not at her just as Leo and Erin had. She slowly turned around and had to bite back a gasp. Looking as if death was shadowing him, Leo blinked back weariness but still managed to maintain an air of confidence and professionalism. His uniform was slightly disheveled and his hair was a complete mess. Dark stubble occupied the majority of his face except where his hard, but sad, eyes gazed past her to Spock. Erin stood next to him, looking just as bad. The shine that was usually sparkling behind her gold eyes was no more. Though he still had a hint of a smile, it was sad and left Olivia feeling hopeless.

"Erin," she gasped.

Spock spoke first. "Dr. McCoy, has there been any sign of the captain's revival?"

Leo swallowed, clearly in pain. It killed Olivia to see him so weak trying to be strong. "Yes. His brain activity just came back. He seems to be recovering well."

Jackson looked over to Erin. "Do you agree with Dr. McCoy's conclusion?"

Erin swallowed, "I do, sir. Captain Kirk is very lucky to be alive but alive he indeed is."

Spock nodded as if he had just been told the weather would be nice that day, "With that settled, there is another matter to discuss. Please follow us. Chekov, take the con."

"Aye, sir."

"Exciting isn't it?"

Olivia jumped when Sara spoke. She was sprawled across Captain Spock's chair. Long fingers trailed lines across the back. She smiled, "Such power in this one chair. Have you ever sat here?"

Olivia bit back a retort and tried to remain calm. "Why did you put Kirk back into this world? Once he wakes up, he'll tell the others."

"We control what he remembers. He doesn't remember a thing that happened outside the machine. When or if he wakes up, it'll be with a big headache." She jumped from the chair and bounded after the officers with Olivia close behind.

Olivia ran after Sara, "You are disgusting. How can you do this to us?"

She stopped but did not turn around. "You think this is bad? It'll only get worse until you give us what we want."

Holding her breath, Olivia took two steps forward. "I don't know how to give you what I do not have."

She rounded on Olivia and grabbed her around the throat. Pressure increasing, Sara's eyes glowed a devil red. "That's too bad. Because the more you play dumb, the more they will suffer. You will know what pain is when they are all dead."

She threw Olivia down to the ground. Struggling for breath, Olivia managed to stand. "Sara, or whoever you are, I will stop you."

Sara ignored her and followed Spock through the doorway to the captain's quarters. Without much choice, Olivia followed Sara just as the door shut behind her. Inside, Hallon, Scotty and several security officers from both ships were waiting. They stood to welcome the captains.

"Until Captain Kirk is fit for duty, I will assume command."

"Permission to speak freely, sir."

Spock turned to McCoy, eyebrow quizzically raised. "I welcome it."

"Why are we going back? You saw what happened to Jim. His chest was ripped open, a word inscribed on it. And he's now _alive_?" He shook his head. "Something strange is going on down on that planet and we're running back with our tail tucked between our legs."

"Your objection has been noted." Spock sat down at the table and addressed the rest of the group. "Starfleet has ordered me to compose a report that they can look over before we arrive to debrief. I have already informed them of the immense emotional and physical strain on the crew."

"Captain." Olivia could hear the immense strain in Leo's voice. "You're making the logical choice going back, but the right one? Something was going on. People on that planet could be in danger. That disease—"

"It is not our concern. Make sure the crew did not bring any of it back and attend to any physical distresses among the crew. You are dismissed."

"Spock—"

"Dismissed."

Erin stepped forward. "Captain Jackson."

"Go back to the ship, Doctor Kolshar."

Both the doctors looked a bit shocked and had to bite back the urge to argue. Erin spared a glance to Hallon who refused to meet her gaze. Defeated, the doctors retreated. Jackson drew in a breath and continued to brief the other officers.

Olivia ran after Leo and Erin, shouting at them but no one heard or saw her. She managed to get close and was about to reach out to Leo and a hand on her shoulder pulled her back.

"There are rules here. They can pass through you but you do not touch them." Olivia wanted to make a snide remark but kept her mouth shut. She knew all too well the control Sara and her minions held in this sick dream world.

*

* * *

*

"What do you think?"

McCoy analyzed Kirk's latest scans and sighed, running a hand through his already messed up hair. He turned to Doctor Kolshar with a slight roll of his eyes.

"I think something is terribly wrong. Spock may be an emotionless bastard but reason cannot deny something is wrong here."

Erin nodded. "Jackson too seems to be behaving rather odd."

Olivia walked out of Leo's office and over to Kirk's bedside. "Captain, you need to wake up."

Just then a strange voice entered her head. _Do not worry, my love. Be strong._

She turned but no one was there, well other than the nurses, Leo and Erin. That voice was very familiar, almost like the one she'd heard in her dream. Before she could think anymore on it, someone entered Sick Bay.

Immediately she could tell something was amiss. Spock normally didn't walk like that, nor did his eyes have a reddish tint to them. He looked in Olivia's direction and his lips tipped into the slight hint of Sara's smile. Her breath caught in her chest and she wanted to move but her legs were denying her any movement. The impersonator Spock walked with authority over to Kirk's biobed.

"Rest, captain."

Olivia stood and tried to stand in between Spock and Kirk, but Spock's hands easily went through her as he entered the commands that would sentence Kirk's virtual body to death.

"Don't worry, we're not killing him. All we need is for them to think he's dead."

All Olivia could do was watch Kirk's vitals fall away. She knew he was alive, connected to that awful machine. But something told her this whole thing wasn't right. Before Spock turned away he looked Olivia straight in the eyes and told her the worst thing she could have possibly heard.

"Once his body is sent into space, his feeble human mind will break and succumb to sweet insanity." Without another word, Spock left. Several long moments were passed in silence.

"Captain, wake up. Wake up!"

Meanwhile in McCoy's office, the two doctors heard Olivia's cries. They looked at each other with shock but soon burst into Sick Bay. If a man had ever been left speechless, McCoy looked twice that. His jaw dropped and he rubbed at his eyes again. The brief moment passed and a sense of awe took over. McCoy swallowed back the tears threatening to overtake him and ran to Olivia just as her legs gave out from under her.

"Olivia!"

Olivia heard Leo's voice but refused to believe he could really see her. Hell, she felt so weak. She could barely keep her eyes open. The last thing she saw was Leo leaning over her, calling her name. But like always, the darkness came and stole the moment from both of them.

*

* * *

*

"I don't know what to make of it, Hallon."

Back on their own ship, and way too exhausted for their own good, Hallon and Erin lay in bed. Hallon wrapped his arms tighter around Erin and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"You're saying she just appeared?"

"Yeah. Doctor McCoy and I went into his office to analyze Kirk's latest scans and then we heard her. When we came out, she collapsed and we found Captain Kirk unplugged from the machines that were keeping him alive."

"So he's really dead?"

"From what we can tell."

"What are you going to do?"

Erin looked up at Hallon and rubbed at her eyes. For a moment she could have sworn she saw a hint of red in Hallon's eyes.

"I don't know. It's their captain. I imagine Spock will want him prepared soon. I feel bad for Doctor McCoy. I can't imagine having to lose someone like that."

Sara smiled, pulling Erin close and reaching for the knife hidden under her pillow.

_._

_._

_._

_Poor human, if only she knew_

*

* * *

*

*

_**Author's Note: **_

_Ok guys I am SO SO SO SO SORRY this took me FOREVER!!!!! College has been sucking the energy from me, especially Physics (which I love but is very time consuming)....anywho, On the plus side, this chapter is nice and long for you. Sorry it doesn't have a lot of feel goodness but this is the part of the story where everything starts going downhill. But never fear, I will make this one a happy ending!!!_

_So was this worth the wait? Reviews are encouraged and will be rewarded with a chance to influence the ending!!!!_

_A huge massive thank you to last chapter's reviewers: miller330, Canna, Yayyou, Steff7, Freda Payne, Solstarset, Random Tweaker, thebloodrose.....btw, Freda Payne and Solstarset were right about the Plato's Cave reference. You two will be able to name red shirts in the next chapter. Send me a message with name ideas.  
_

_Hopefully this chapter will break the 100 review mark!!!! (I'm ridiculously excited)  
_

_P.S. Will Erin live?**  
**_

_*_

_Much much love,_

_Trekky18_


	13. The Escape

Erin knew something was wrong. Hallon never held her like this. Just as she was about to sit up, Hallon gripped her harder so she couldn't move.

"Hallon. What are you doing?" Instead of answering, she felt Hallon reach for something. Cold steel pressed against her throat.

"Scream and you die now." His voice was slightly more feminine and filled with evil. It made Erin's skin prickle with goosebumps. She kept her mouth shut, though all she wanted to do was scream. "Good girl. Now. . ."

Suddenly there was a pounding on the door. Erin felt herself being wrestled out of the bed and shoved into the cabin's bathroom. She was told to stay quiet while the imposter spoke with a couple security guards. Erin looked around for anything that she could use as a weapon. The bar holding up the towels was heavy but easily wieldable. Clasping it tight to her chest, she waited for whoever was impersonating Hallon to walk back to the bathroom. The voices stopped and soon Erin heard heavy footsteps approaching the bathroom.

"I have a real weapon now. I suspect it's much better than that feeble metal bar. Don't waste my time by trying to defend yourself."

Erin wanted to scream but her throat closed in on itself. She wanted to run but her knees suddenly locked. Hallon appeared in the doorway, holding a pistol aimed straight at her. His eyes were gleaming red. He cracked his neck and licked his lips before forming a sneer.

"You know, it's Olivia you should be wary of. Have you checked her records? No? You should know that she's an impostor like me."

"And who exactly are you?"

"You know me as Sarah, but that is merely a disguise. I am the Princess of the Tolar, your new lords and masters. When we finish our preparations, you all will be our new hosts and we will live in this dimension once again."

"Whatever or whoever you are, we will find a way to get you out of Hallon. You truly think I believe what you say?"

Hallon's laugh became ghostly. "Believe me or not, it doesn't matter. It's only a matter of time before the _Kunda _come for her and we'll all die. Safe in your bodies we will survive and sacrifice the lovers like the traitors they chose to be eons ago."

Erin looked into Hallon's eyes and immediately felt lightheaded. She shook her head and took a step backward. Her fingers grazed a switch, sending the room into darkness. She lunged forward and knocked the phaser out of the impostor's hands. By the time the impostor regained balance, Erin had alerted security. She used the time to take a couple scans while Hallon watched her with cold eyes filled with evil. Just as security was dragging him away, Hallon let forth a shrill scream. Smoke rose from his skin and out his mouth before quickly disappearing into the vent.

Erin ran to the wall and entered in a command sequence. Alarms started blaring through the ship and a voice repeated the quarantine status. Erin's communicator instantly went off.

_ Doctor Kolshar, report to captain's quarters._

"Get Hallon to the isolation chamber." She took off down the hallways as fast as her legs would let her. Her special access let her into the lift, though the ride up was slower than a snail's pace.

McCoy and Jackson were in a heated argument by the time Erin arrived. Spock was putting in his part, in the logical and calm demeanor that rubbed McCoy all the wrong ways. Jackson sat behind his desk while McCoy was pacing wildly around the room. When she entered, all three men turned to meet her with heated glares.

"Doctor Kolshar," Spock's steady voice began. "Why are we under quarantine?"

Her voice was surprisingly strong as she described Hallon's strange behavior and the smoke. When she finished, she added, "They mentioned making us hosts. Anyone can be a target. The only way to identify them is if their eyes glow. . .agh!"

A sudden pain erupted in Erin's side. She fell to the floor in a heap, screaming and writhing as the burning traveled to her side. When she looked down, she noticed the black blood was eating away her uniform shirt. She managed to get out of the thing before any of it transferred to her skin. McCoy was instantly by her side, scanning the unusual substance.

"What the devil?" McCoy's scans were all over the charts. Just as they were about to make sense, the blood evaporated into smoke and disappeared into the vent.

"Doctor McCoy. Any thoughts?"

McCoy studied the readings, but made no sense. "It looks like a parasite."

"Is it deadly?" Jackson snapped.

"Frustration is not necessary, Captain Jackson."

Erin stood, using McCoy as support. "No, sir. It doesn't appear to be deadly. It only seems to be able to survive in a body for no more than a few hours."

Spock stood and walked to the window where he gazed upon the Enterprise. "If they truly want to take over our bodies as hosts, it doesn't seem their plan will succeed."

"These readings suggest a higher temperature slows the organisms functioning abilities."

Jackson turned to Spock, "I'm afraid you can't return to your ship. Communicate the situation to your ship and please join me here. Doctor Kolshar, get to work analyzing this thing."

"You too, Doctor McCoy."

"Aye, sir."

Erin and McCoy got to work in her office. Hours later the quarantine alarms were down to a dull roar, but that didn't stop them from heightening the throbbing ache in Erin's head. The heat in the ship had been raised dramatically and the efforts appeared to slow down the organism. Reports of infections were slowing down. The two doctors were looking over the latest test results when Erin's eyes ventured to the crew's medical files. The words of the impostor haunted her mind. She sat in front of the screen and instructed the computer to bring up Olivia's files.

_Error: Name not found_

Erin's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. No matter how many times she said Olivia's name, the computer insisted a Lieutenant Olivia Gellar was not serving on this ship or had ever served in Starfleet.

"Look at this." She showed him the numerous attempts to access Olivia's files. McCoy scowled and tried searching himself only to be met with failure.

"The computer must be wrong."

Erin shook her head, "Unfortunately doctor, these machines don't lie."

Just then a message popped onto the screen. It bore both Captain Jackson and Spock's signatures. When they opened it, neither were expecting to read the three short lines.

_ All security units, Lieutenant Olivia Gellar is to be_ _apprehended immediately for malicious espionage._ _ Repeat, Lieutenant Olivia Gellar is to be apprehended immediately. Set phasers to stun._

Neither could believe what they just read. When McCoy contacted Spock, he confirmed the message. In the background Erin heard Jackson's voice edge to frustration.

_All I know is Starfleet has sent a warrant for her arrest for the murder of a dozen Starfleet personnel. Keep analyzing Hallon's blood. I need a solution._

McCoy rubbed his temples in frustration. When he turned around, he dropped his scanner. When Erin turned around, she could barely register what she saw. The two figures held out a hand.

"There's not much time. Come back to me."

The Enterprise melted away as Olivia felt herself being pulled in several different directions. Waves of nausea crashed into her, leaving her knees crumbling under her weight. She blinked back tears and managed to keep on her hands and knees.

"I don't know what you want."

Sarah stood over her with that insufferable grin plastered all over her slimy face. All Olivia wanted was the strength to knock her clean in the jaw. As it was however, Olivia could barely keep herself from crashing into the floor. Sarah gave her a swift kick to the side, which sent her rolling across the room. Her laugh was like metal scraping against stone.

"You can save McCoy and the others. They don't have to suffer." She watched as Olivia struggled to get back to her feet. "Such a pity. Maybe we put you with those humans for too long."

"You say that like I'm not human," Olivia gasped, clutching her side.

"How many times must I explain this? You're not one of them!" For the first time, Sarah sounded almost offended. Before Olivia could see the rest of her reaction, Sarah turned and strode toward the exit. "You have two hours to prepare yourself before we take what is rightfully ours. After two hundred years, I will be free to conquer the humans' world."

As Olivia lie on the stone floor, her thoughts wandered to her life on Earth. Memories played like foreign movies in a weird language she couldn't understand. And yet, the more she thought about the Tolar and what they needed from her, the more it felt familiar. If she could find Cuahl, then maybe he could explain more. Sarah had mentioned Cuahl several times. Both him and the crews of both ships would be guarded, and she would likely get shot far before she could leave this room. Just as she was about to give up hope, McCoy's face entered her mind. His smile warmed her soul and brought strength back to her faltering limbs. Damn it, she wasn't going to give up.

While the guards switched shifts, there was only one in her room. Even in her weakened state, she easily overpowered him and took his weapon. The pistol felt familiar in her hands, almost as if she'd wielded one her whole life. The next two guards didn't know what hit them before it was too late to scream. After dragging the three into a corner, Olivia stole one of their uniforms and half-limped into the hallway. Her senses were suddenly on high alert, an instinct she'd never felt before. Her feet guided her with ease to a set of steel double doors. The access card she'd stolen from the guard got her into the room she needed.

The prisoner looked just as serene and sad as she'd seen him before. Checking to make sure they were alone, Olivia shut the door and approached the controls. The sequence came easily to her mind and suddenly the pod drained itself. Immediately the man began to heal. His hair turned black as space with flecks of gold. Life breathed into his youthful torso and his cheeks filled with warmth. Olivia's eyes were drawn to the man's body, especially when she realized he was naked.

"You never could take your eyes off of me."

Cuahl's amber eyes pierced her soul, making Olivia's whole redder than a chili pepper. She tried to stammer a response, but he was already climbing out of the pod. Quickly throwing him an extra pair of pants, Olivia focused her attention on watching the door. She was so focused she nearly jumped three feet when a hand touched her shoulder.

"So jumpy. It's only me," he purred. His eyes softened when they met Olivia's. "I can't believe you're really here. I thought I'd never see you again."

All she could manage was a muttered stutter before he placed a hand to either side of her face. Eyes locked, he pulled her close and kissed her. She felt tears pool and spill down her cheeks. A strange feeling bubbled from her stomach, like a prepubescent schoolgirl's butterflies only stronger. Deep inside, Olivia knew she once knew this man. Maybe Sarah's story had some truth to it after all. A part of her wanted to melt into Cuahl's arms, but the stronger and more sensible part of her pushed away.

"What's wrong, my love?"

Olivia shook her head, not exactly sure of what to say. Finally she managed a stammered, "I don't know you."

He looked almost hurt when she stepped away. "You sadden me. Olivia, you must remember something. No? Tell me, have you ever felt out of place? Have you ever felt like you've never truly belonged here? Let me show you your world. Will you allow me this?"

"Later. First, I need your help. My friends are in danger."

In a flash, Olivia could have sworn she saw cold anger flash within his eyes, but it disappeared before she could react. He nodded and grabbed a weapon from the guards. It seemed almost too easy but after a few minutes they reached what looked like a warehouse. She immediately spotted the pods in a far corner and ran as fast as her legs could carry her. Meanwhile from the second level balcony, Sarah watched Olivia head to the pods. The guard behind her asked for orders.

She waved a hand dismissively. "The preparations are complete. Once Cuahl finishes his part, it won't matter if the humans are disconnected."

One of the scientists licked his lips in anticipation. "We'll need Olivia for the rest of us, but your new body proves these humans have interesting reactions to integration. They're strong enough to withstand where our original bodies couldn't."

Sarah rolled eyes. "Yes, this body is quite pleasing. Now, go arm your men. If it's a fight Olivia wants, it's a fight she'll get."

Meanwhile Olivia was rapidly typing at the control panel. "What have they done?"

"Preparing them for transfer. The disease that hit our world affected the Tolar most. They devolved into parasites and have needed hosts ever since. These humans seem to provide the best resistance in this dimension."

"Quit saying 'these humans' as if I'm not one!" She ran among the pods until she found McCoy's. Under the water his face was distorted but she could still see the pain etched around his eyes. "What do you mean by resistance?"

"The Tolar and our people are from a different reality. The cure allows us to exist here." He placed a hand on Olivia's shoulder. "You know he doesn't really love you. Run away with me Olivia. We can get out of here and live the life I promised to you. We can still be happy."

Olivia looked at Cuahl with light behind her eyes. Somehow she knew he was speaking the truth. Suddenly her mind filled with images of bright skies and days filled with laughter. She saw her and Cuahl walking down the beach, hand in hand, kissing under a full moon. Swallowing the lump in her throat, Olivia managed to brush Cuahl's hand away and continued working on the machine. "Help me with this."

His smile was dark but sad, "Know now that whatever happens is your own doing."

They worked fast in the silence of the warehouse. Soon it was replaced by beeping as the sequence started to work its magic. The water in the pods drained, letting the machines breathe life into the bodies contained within. Wires detached and warning lights flickered off. Cuahl took off to keep watch in case any of Sarah's guards showed up.

Olivia knelt and placed a hand to McCoy's face. "There's not much time. Come back to me."

McCoy's eyes slowly fluttered open. He squinted against the bright lights but could faintly make out the face leaning over him. His head felt like the morning after a night filled with mint juleps and breaking up fights between Jim and the locals.

"What the hell happened?"

"Too long of a story. We need to get to the ship. Help me with the others."

Olivia was ecstatic to find Kirk was in one of the pods and in pretty good shape. As she pulled him out and gave him clothes, she heard the familiar powering of a phaser. Several security guards had weapons pointed on her. Jackson and Spock walked past them with their own weapons.

"You'll go the rest of the way under my supervision, Gellar."

Kirk looked just as confused as Olivia. "What's the meaning of this?"

Spock moved in closer. His eyebrow was raised. "Captain? We saw you die."

Kirk motioned to his dripping wet body. "Don't you know I'm too adorable to die? Now would you mind explaining why those phasers are pointing at us?"

"Starfleet doesn't have a record of Gellar serving on a military vessel. She impersonated an officer long enough to convince everyone she was part of Starfleet. Starfleet sent a warrant for her arrest."

Olivia swallowed the anger bubbling in her throat. "These pods tamper with your memories and your perception of reality. The people who captured us have altered your physiology."

"Why should we believe you?"

Kirk walked in front of Spock. "Lower your weapon."

"Captain. . ."

"That's an order, commander."

When he complied, Kirk grinned. "Good. Let's get out of here. Spock, take point. Bones, see to it no one has any severe injuries."

McCoy stumbled forward with an injured Scotty hanging at his side. "Aye, captain."

They took off running toward the exit. Everyone was accounted for, which was a relief considering every damn obstacle Sarah had thrown at them. Olivia pushed the thought again out of her mind.

"Liv." McCoy's voice cut through her thoughts. "What's going on?"

"Long story short, we were captured by these people and trapped in those pods. Sarah wants something from me. I don't know. . ."

"Olivia!"

Ah, hell. In her relief to finally be reunited with Leonard, she'd forgotten about Cuahl. Before she could react, Cuahl ran to her and threw his arms around her. His kiss was more passionate than normal, something that made Olivia squirm.

McCoy felt his heart drop clear to the floor.

She saw the crestfallen look in his eyes and immediately pushed Cuahl away. She ran forward, "Leo, let me explain."

"Who is this?"

Cuahl tilted his chin into the air as he looked down his nose at McCoy. "My name is Cuahl. You would do best to keep your hands off of my fiancée."

McCoy's blood boiled and his scowl grew deeper. Olivia looked just as shocked as Erin did. Only the hum of phasers broke through the tension in the room. Suddenly there was a crash of boots on the metal floor. Before they knew it, security officers from both ships had surrounded them. Jackson and Kirk barked orders for them to stand down.

Cuahl shook his head. "They're not human anymore. Just look at their eyes. The Tolar have taken them now."

A woman emerged from the security officers. Kirk recognized her as one of the new recruits assigned to his ship just before the mission. She was a young girl with plenty of ambition, cut short by these parasites.

"You would do best to surrender." Sarah's voice was still as screechy as before only with the added bad breath.

Cuahl staggered closer to Olivia until he could whisper so that only she could hear. "Do you trust me?"

"No."

He leaned ever so slightly closer until his lips were right next to her ear. He had a plan to get them out, but Cuahl needed Olivia to create his distraction. Sarah's shifty eyes caught what Cuahl was trying to do.

"Cuahl, the time is now. Do what we've trained you to do."

"You'll have to, if you want to save McCoy's life."

When Olivia nodded, Cuahl reached behind his back and extracted a knife, placing it to Olivia's throat. McCoy tried to leap at him, but Cuahl was far faster. The weapon was already poised to strike by the time anyone could react. Sarah and her minions cried for blood, cheering for their freedom.

"Yes," Sarah purred. "Do it Cuahl."

"I've waited my whole life for this moment. I'll not be a traitor again." Olivia closed her eyes and waited for the pain but instead heard Sarah's shrill screams. She opened her eyes and saw Sarah sprawled on the floor, bleeding but lifeless. Without a strong leader, the minions looked terribly confused and easily fell to the other Starfleet officers.

Unlike everything thus far, the rest of the plan was easy. After dodging numerous minions, they reached the ships. Each crew's engineers were able to get the ships working and with Cuahl's help, reverse the phase transition. Cuahl was taken into custody, something he didn't take kindly too.

Olivia and McCoy found a moment to themselves. She ran into his office and into his safe embrace.

"Cuahl is nothing," she told him over and over again. "I only care about you."

"I know. Jesus Liv, I thought you were dead or worse." His hand tilted her chin up, eyes searching for approval. Olivia realized no matter what Cuahl said, this was where she belonged. Their lips got closer and closer until they were barely touching when several security guards appeared at the doorway.

"Excuse me, Doctor McCoy. We're under orders from Captain Jackson and Captain Kirk to arrest Olivia."

She raised an eyebrow and tightened her lips. "Under what charges?"

"The captains will enlighten you when we escort you to the brig."

Olivia turned to McCoy and kissed him on the cheek. "Visit me?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world?" A nurse cried for McCoy. He sighed and ran out with his scanner, ready to fix whatever mess Kirk had gotten himself or the crew into.

Olivia allowed herself to be taken to the brig without a fight. Most of the crew gave her strange looks, which she wouldn't have minded if they didn't try to be sneaky. A few short lift rides and a five-minute walk and they reached the brig. Cuahl was at the opposite end of the cell, staring only at her. Before he could say anything, she grabbed a chair and sat in front of him.

"Show me my past."

His grin spread across his entire face. _Ready or not_, Olivia thought when Cuahl put his fingers to her temples, _here I come_.

What she saw next made her cry.

* * *

_**FOUR MONTHS OF WRITER'S BLOCK! Oh well, it has come back to me now. I'm sorry if my writing style seems a bit choppy. I went through a class where the teacher pounded that into our heads because he wanted us to be concise. So I figure this story will have one or two more chapters before I end it. Is there anything you guys want to see in the ending?**_

_**I want to thank all the people who have reviewed and stuck with me during this dry spell. I will try to update again this week.**_

_**Also, since it's been so long, have I cleared up at least more of the mystery for you guys? This next chapter is designed to bring everything to light and leave no questions.**_

_**Please please please review! **_

_**Much love**_

_**Trekky18  
**_


End file.
